Draron Indomania
by Midwintertears
Summary: Recueil de Songfics d'Indochine sur le pairing Ron/Draco. Pour les fans du groupe comme pour ceux du couple!
1. Adora

En ce jour, 22 juin 2008, anniversaire de Monsieur Nicola Sirkis, chanteur du terrible groupe Indochine, je commence ce receuil de Songfics consacré aux deux mecs les plus sexy de la saga: Ronnie et Dray!

Chaque chapitre sera indépendant des autres, le genre variera d'un à l'autre (un coup vous aurez une romance mignonne, un coup vous aurez un drame, un coup vous aurez de l'humour parfois un peu débile...), idem pour le rating, je mets "T" pour l'ensemble (un coup ce sera aussi chaste qu'une bonne soeur, un coup, il y aura deux trois petites choses osées, un coup, ce sera "Aye caramba!")

Une dernière chose : même quand les paroles s'adressent manifestement à une fille, je ne les change pas, car c'est pour moi un sacrilège de toucher aux textes, j'espère que ça ne dérangera personne.

Voilà qui est fait. Bonne lecture!

Happy birthday, Nico!

--

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Adora (de l'album _Alice et June_) L'idée m'est venue en revoyant les images du concert, en particulier ce qui était diffusé sur l'écran derrière le groupe.

Genre : Humour et PWP?

Rating : T

Avertissement : Slash & lime

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à JK Rowling, les textes d'Indochine ont été écrits dans l'ensemble par Nicola Sirkis, bien que certains sont l'oeuvre d'autre paroliers ( Michael Furnon, Valérie Rouzeau, Jean- Louis Murat...), et donc, rien de tout ça n'est à moi, je ne suis qu'un auteur de fanfictions!

* * *

**Adora**

La fin des examens, surtout les examens de dernière année, ça se fête !

Ainsi donc, tous les septièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, n'aspiraient qu'à se libérer l'esprit, oublier l'école et se défouler au maximum, même la très studieuse Hermione Granger semblait des plus enthousiastes à l'idée de se soûler, danser et rigoler toute la soirée.

Comme les professeurs n'auraient jamais permis une telle débauche, les élèves de septième avaient pris l'habitude chaque année d'envahir la Salle-sur-Demande dans le plus grand secret, secret qu'ils transmettaient en dernière minute aux sixièmes pour que ceux-ci en profitent à leur tour l'année suivante, et ainsi de suite…

Et ce grand jour était arrivé, chacun l'avait attendu avec impatience, le jour de la déconne totale ! Une fois les autres élèves endormis, ils sortirent tous de leurs dortoirs en catimini et rejoignirent la Salle-sur-Demande, réaménagée pour l'occasion en immense bar-discothèque. Un mélange de musiques moldues et sorcières, savamment mixée par Lee Jordan qui venait chaque année jouer les DJ, retentissait dans toute la salle. Des chaises et des tables étaient disposées tout au fond, et les alcools en tous genres y pleuvaient. Les garçons (et quelques filles) avaient fini par entamer le concours du plus grand buveur de bière. Ron Weasley gagna haut la main la partie alors que la plupart de ses concurrents s'étaient vomi dessus et/ou s'étaient écroulés de sommeil et ronflaient sur la table, la joue collée dans un flaque d'alcool poisseuse.

Passablement étourdi, il maugréa « Gnéfairepipi » avant de se lever pour gagner les toilettes en titubant et alla soulager sa vessie au milieu d'odeurs de haschisch, car deux Serdaigles s'étaient laissé aller à se taper un petit joint dans les commodités masculines.

Un des rares mâles à ne pas avoir participé au concours de buveurs de bière était Draco Malfoy qui avait toujours préféré les cocktails élaborés et avait passé la soirée à siroter différentes préparations : kaïpirinha, mojito, bloody mary, margarita,….Il était entrain d'engloutir un cocktail sorcier à base de liqueur de mandragore quand Weasley revint des toilettes complètement beurré. Draco lui-même avait la tête qui lui tournait en raison des mélanges qu'il avait avalés (c'est dangereux , les mélanges!). Leurs regards se croisèrent par inadvertance.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lee eut l'idée de faire passer _Adora_ sur ses platines.

L'alcool aide toujours à faire sortir des mots qu'on n'ose pas dire quand on est sobre, c'est bien connu. Et pour les gestes qu'on n'ose pas faire, ça marche aussi !

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il leur était passé par la tête, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la piste à danser sur la musique.

_Là, je réalise_

_Que tu me fais mal _

_Mais que j'aime ça_

L'idée d'être entrain de danser avec un ennemi héréditaire ne leur effleura pas l'esprit, ils étaient là pour s'amuser, après tout !

_Moi, j'idéalise_

_Quand tu me fais mal_

_Mais que j'adore ça_

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à danser de façon très serrée, comme un couple cherchant à se séduire. Ron, sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, comme si son cerveau ne commandait plus à ses bras. Draco répondit à ce geste en se tortillant langoureusement contre le roux, frottant son corps contre le sien. Quelques élèves qui avaient encore l'esprit assez clair recrachèrent leur boisson devant ce spectacle.

_Quand on s'approche de moi, je suis_

_De moins en moins tranquille_

_Il semblerait que mon fiancé soit une fille_

_J'aimerais bien te raser les cheveux_

_Voir l'allure que ça te fait_

_Tes parents auront peur de moi_

_Enlève-toi !_

Le refrain instrumental démarra et les deux danseurs accélérèrent leurs mouvements, qui devenaient de plus en plus séducteurs. Draco avait mis ses bras autour de Ron et ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux. Ron avait, lui, enfoui ses mains sous la chemise du blond et lui caressait le torse. Harry se frottait les yeux, espérant que l'alcool était responsable de ce qu'il voyait. Le second couplet commença et Ron se mit à déboutonner la chemise de Draco.

_Toi, tu m'apprendras_

_Que mon heure est grave_

_Je ne te quitterai jamais_

Ron arracha la chemise de son partenaire avant d'ôter son propre tee-shirt. Une fois tous les deux torses nus, ils reprirent leurs effusions et se roulèrent même un patin qui eut pour effet qu'Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avec une cacahuète avalée de travers.

_Je reste en vie et je réussis_

_A grandir et à sourire_

_Ca fait quand même un mal de chien d'être bien_

Sans plus de ménagement, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures et chaussettes, avant de s'attaquer à leurs braguettes de pantalons. Ron tomba à genoux entre les jambes du blond et tira sur les bords du jean de celui-ci qui se retrouva en string sur la piste. « Wouuuu ! » Hurlèrent des filles rougissantes « Malfoy a un striiiiinngggg !! ». Ron leur jeta un regard de défi, et enlevant sons propre jean, il prouva que lui et Draco avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de sous-vêtements. « Et en plus, c'est du cuir ! » exulta une Parvati qui ne savait plus se tenir et secouait Hermione en lui hurlant dans les oreilles.

Les deux garçons avaient échangé un nouveau baiser et s'enlaçaient en tripotant l'élastique du string de l'autre, prêt à le lui arracher sauvagement.

_Dis-moi, est-ce que tu voudras_

_Encore te pencher sur moi_

Leurs doigts s'emmêlaient dans l'élastique et caressaient les fesses. Draco décida alors de retirer le dernier rempart entre l'intimité de Ron et le monde extérieur. Tous ceux qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux ouvrirent grand la bouche de stupeur quand l'anatomie complète du rouquin fut dévoilée au grand jour.

_Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sauras_

_Encore te coucher sur moi_

Et Ron tira alors sur le string de Draco, l'élastique explosa, le tissu se déchira et le roux se retrouva avec ce qu'il restait du sous-vêtement en main alors que le blond dansait nu en lui lançant un regard ingénu.

_Enlève-enlève moi…_

_Ou que tu sois…_

_Enlève-enlève moi…_

_Et montre-moi…._

C'est à ce moment-là que Rabat-Joie Potter se jeta sur eux avec une couverture probablement dans le but de les étouffer avec. Le public le hua alors qu'il les emmenait de force dans les toilettes.

-Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? Hurla Rabat-Joie, Rhabillez-vous tout de suite !

Les élèves de septième se rappellent vaguement de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais une chose est sûre : cette fête de fin d'études allait rester dans les mémoires !

FIN

* * *

Bon, ben, voilà, les images diffusées sur l'écran pendant le concert montraient une jeune fille exécutant un strip-tease, mais j'ai eu soudainement la vision de deux jolis garçons à sa place, c'est grave, docteur? Comment dites-vous, une "yaoite aigue", ah...


	2. Le baiser

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Le baiser (de l'album du même nom)

Genre : Romance et Drama

Rating : T

Avertissement : Slash

Cadre : Post Tome 7, avec Voldy qui a gagné, mais ça n'a pas empêché ses opposants de continuer la lutte acharnée. Avec Ron et Draco dans des camps opposés.

* * *

**Le baiser.**

_Qui pourrait m'aider ?_

_Qui pourrait sauver mon âme ? _

Nous sommes des humains, avec des qualités et des défauts, nous avons nos joies et nos blessures passées, mais il y a des moments où tout ça n'a tout d'un coup plus d'importance...

_Je m'en fous, je voudrais te donner un baiser !_

Lequel des deux avait commencé ? Lequel des deux avait avancé sa bouche vers l'autre ? Et lequel avait répondu ensuite ? Impossible à dire...Pas plus que pourquoi avoir tout à coup envie d'embrasser le conard adoré du clan ennemi...Et pourtant, ils étaient là, se donnant l'un à l'autre en plein milieu du combat.

_Je veux te donner_

_Je veux te donner un baiser_

_Laisse-moi passer, effleurer mes doigts sur toi_

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, comme dirait l'autre, et leur raison leur disait de ne pas s'approcher l'un de l'autre, car c'était un ennemi, c'était un homme à abattre, mais leur cœur leur avait tenu un autre discours... Autour d'eux, on se battait, des sortilèges fusaient de toutes part, on entendait des cris de rage ou de douleur, mais qu'ils fussent prononcés par un adversaire ou un allié leur importait peu...Serrer l'autre contre soi, et l'embrasser comme si par ce geste on pouvait lui transmettre tout ce qu'on ressent pour lui depuis toutes ces années sans oser lui avouer, c'était cela qui comptait ! Oui, lui faire savoir, par l'énergie qu'on mettait dans ce baiser, à quel point on aurait voulu que tout se soit passé autrement !

_Come to me_

Weasley...Malfoy...

Griffondor...Serpentard...

Aurore...Mangemort...

Traitre à son sang... Pro-sang-pur...

Que resterait-il de ces semblants d'identités une fois qu'ils seraient nus?

Probablement pas grand-chose...Ils ne seraient que deux hommes qui s'aiment et rien d'autre !

_On va s'embrasser_

_Et nos lèvres vont se purifier_

_Tu me donnes un baiser_

_Et nos langues vont juste s'emmêler_

Serrer l'autre contre soi très fort...tellement fort...si fort...comme si on voulait l'absorber entièrement, comme si on ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui, cette terrible pulsion fusionnelle...

_Et ta peau se mouilla_

_Elle aura comme un goût_

_Un goût de lait_

A ce moment-là, ce baiser leur apparut comme la plus grande des félicités. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient connus avant et de ce qu'ils connaîtraient après n'avait la moindre chance d'égaler cet instant.

_Je te respire_

_Sur ton sourire_

Des tas de questions leur passait par la tête : « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » « Pourquoi j'en ai envie ? » « Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt ? » « Pourquoi nous somme nous détestés si longtemps ? » « Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas enterré la hache de guerre plus tôt ? » « Pourquoi je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ? »

_Le baiser que tu m'as donné_

_Pour t'aimer_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

Quelle guerre idiote ! Enfin, de toute façon, la guerre est un phénomène pas très intelligent, par principe. « Mon opposé adoré, mon parfait ennemi, toi que j'aime autant que je montre que je te déteste, j'aurais voulu te le dire avant ! Tu imagines : si la société dans laquelle nous sommes nés ne nous avaient pas prédestinés à devenir ce que nous sommes, nous n'aurions pas attendu si longtemps avant de connaître ce moment d'intense bonheur ! »

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

« Je te veux, je te veux tant ! Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait dans le passé, et je regrette de ne pas avoir fait ce que j'aurais voulu te faire ! Mais à présent, ce baiser est la dernière chose qui nous reste ! »

_Seuls, tous les deux_

_On restera attachés, comme un adieu_

« Oui, la dernière chose qui nous reste. Je vais me donner à toi plus que tu ne peux en recevoir, et en même temps, je vais prendre en toi bien moins qu'il n'en faut pour étancher ma soif de toi ! Je vais te boire et tu vas me boire ! »

_J'ai envie de te caresser_

_J'ai envie de ton baiser_

« Même si je meurs dans les quelques secondes qui suivent, je serai heureux, car juste avant tu m'auras appartenu et je t'aurai appartenu. Désormais, il y a un lien entre nous, et il est indestructible ! »

_Nos lèvres vont se mouiller_

_Et nos cheveux vont s'emmêler_

« Je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, , je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, , je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, , je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je te veux ! »

_Ton sourire effrayé, Oh !_

_Corrige-moi me fautes_

_Embrasse-moi !_

Des gens autour d'eux appelaient leurs noms, qui ne signifiaient déjà plus rien, il n'y avait plus de « Ron » et de « Draco », juste « Toi ! ». Plus la moindre identité.

_Come to me_

On les hélait, on essayait de comprendre ce qui leur passait par la tête. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'ils étaient en pleine bataille, que des vies ne cessaient d'être prises autour d'eux ? Qu'ils pouvaient eux-mêmes être tués à tout moment ? Ils étaient ennemis, ils étaient supposés partager un combat à mort, pas un baiser torride qui n'avait de sens que pour eux? Mais ils avaient l'air d'être protégés dans une bulle de sérénité.

Mais rien ne semblait les déranger. Voldemort lui-même aurait braqué sa baguette sur eux qu'ils n'en auraient eu cure.

Etre ensemble. Rester l'un contre l'autre. « Lui montrer que je ne désire plus que lui dans ce monde ! »

_Le baiser pour rester rien que nous deux_

_Pour s'aimer_

_Et s'embrasser_

Non, rien ne les dérangea. Pas même le sortilège de mort qui les frappa tous les deux de plein fouet, les emportant tout en les inondant de lumière verte.

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

L'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils s'effondrèrent, enlacés. La dernière expression de leurs visages fut un sourire, et même après que l'étincelle de la vie eut quitté leurs pupilles, la flamme de l'amour y resta, comme gravée dans leurs regards, à jamais.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, à la prochaine!


	3. Un jour dans notre vie

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Un jour dans notre vie (de l'album du même nom)

Genre : Romance et Humour

Rating : M

Avertissement : Slash & lime (ou lemon très soft, je ne sais pas trop)

Cadre : Post Tome 7, avec Voldy qui n'a pas gagné, contrairement à la précédente, et tous nos héros décident de recommencer une septième année, même ceux qui ne sont pas partis en vadrouille sous une tente, l'enseignement d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow n'étant pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de « satisfaisant ».

* * *

**Un jour dans notre vie**

Quand Draco Malfoy revint à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, les autres Serpentards réagirent exactement comme il l'avait prévu, et cela prouva qu'il avait eu raison de redouter ces « retrouvailles ».

-Non seulement, tu as trahis le Lord Noir, mais en plus, tu t'es acoquiné avec un Griffondor ! Espèce de sale traitre !

Et dire qu'il allait fréquenter ces andouilles pendant encore un an ! L'idée lui était insupportable, il savait pourtant que ce ne serait pas facile : il avait fini par se ranger du côté des opposants de Voldemort, et avait même avoué publiquement qu'il avait une liaison amoureuse avec l'un d'entre eux. Jamais ses anciens camarades de classe ne lui pardonneraient.

Malgré tout, il avait décidé de quand même garder contact avec eux et était venu les saluer dans le Poudlard Express. A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'un immense Serpentard du nom de Terrence Skull l'avait attrapé par le col et soulevé à dix centimètres du sol pour lui beugler à la figure :

-Alors, comme ça tu fricotes avec la Belette ? Qu'est-ce que ton père va dire ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre, de l'opinion de ce vieux con ! Répliqua Draco, à moitié étranglé par son propre col de chemise.

-Et notre avis à nous ? Tu y penses ? Siffla Millicent Bulstrode aux côté de Terrence, Tu nous as trahis !

-Pas du tout ! Je suis encore libre d'aimer qui je veux !

Terrence leva son poing et voulu l'abattre avec violence dans la figure de Draco. Mais une main l'entrava. La main de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas quitté Draco des yeux depuis le début du voyage et s'était précipité à sa rescousse dès qu'il avait vu qu'on le menaçait.

-Ron ? Murmura Draco alors que son petit ami agrippait le poing immense du Serpentard, le maintenant à deux centimètres de son visage.

-COMMENT OSES-TU CHERCHER A LE FRAPPER ? Hurla Ron à l'adresse du colosse.

-Très bien Weasley, Dit calmement Terrence avant de frapper Ron avec son autre poing, faisant tomber celui-ci par terre.

Draco poussa un cri, médusé. Ron se releva, la lèvre inférieure saignante et assena un regard particulièrement violent à son adversaire. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Oh, mais notre petite belette est en colère ! Ricana Millicent.

Sans faire attention à elle, Ron mit ses mains sur les épaules de Terrence, se colla presque contre lui et lui balança un coup de genou vigoureux dans l'entre-jambe. Le colosse poussa un cri de douleur intense et Ron en profita pour lui sauter à la gorge et le faire tomber à terre.

-Non, arrête ! Haleta Draco, Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Mais Ron, profitant que Terrence était allongé sur le sol, lui écrasa le visage avec son pied.

-Le premier qui touche un seul des jolis cheveux blonds de mon précieux Draco, je lui arrache les organes génitaux et je les lui enfonce dans les trous de nez, c'est clair ? Cria-t'il à l'adresse des élèves alentour, Et je ne dis pas ça juste pour les Serpentard ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant quelques élèves des autres Maisons.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi, Dit Draco.

-Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre tout seul, Assura Ron, Mais dès que je vois quelqu'un qui te cherche misère, j'ai une furieuse envie de commettre un homicide, c'est plus fort que moi !

Draco sourit, puis effleura la lèvre ensanglantée de Ron avec ses doigts. Il retira sa main et contempla le sang sur ses doigts blancs. Il les porta à sa bouche et fit disparaître les gouttes vermeilles en les écrasant contre ses lèvres. Ensuite, il prit le visage de Ron dans ses mains et, ignorant qu'ils avaient des spectateurs, lécha le sang restant sur le coin de sa bouche, ce qui le mena à l'embrasser avec passion devant tout un wagon d'élèves abasourdis.

Et sans plus, il attrapa Ron par la main et l'emmena dans un compartiment vide.

_Tu vois_

_Que nous resterons intacts_

_Devant chacun de nos actes_

_Affectifs de nos états_

Ils s'assirent seuls, et Ron posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Je déteste qu'on te fasse du mal, Dit-il, Et j'imagine que ça doit être dur pour toi de devoir les retrouver alors qu'ils te considèrent comme un traitre…Mais s'ils veulent s'en prendre à toi, ils devront d'abord me passer sur le corps !

Le blond lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Ce courage impulsif des Griffondors était vraiment attendrissant, peut être un peu excessif. Mais en même temps, il avait ressentit une vague de chaleur au cœur quand Ron l'avait appelé « son précieux Draco ».

_Quand on se voit courir sous les pluies_

_Agressé par l'ennui ou l'envie_

_Un révolver chargé dans la poche_

_Parce que le monde est drôlement moche !_

_Et tu verras…_

Tout à coup, Ron se releva et embrassa Draco fougueusement.

-Tu vas voir ! Haleta-t'il, Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi ! Je _tuerais_ pour toi !

-C'est pas la peine, Murmura Draco en répondant à ses baisers…Oh, Ronnie !

Toujours grâce à l'impulsivité des Griffondors, Ron s'était mis à déboutonner la chemise de Draco sans penser aux élèves de 11 ans qui voyageaient dans ce train. Draco y pensa pour lui, et attrapant sa baguette, verrouilla la porte et jeta un sort de noircissement aux carreaux de leur compartiment.

_Et tu verras_

_Qu'un jour dans notre vie_

_On nous illuminera_

_Qu'un jour dans nos esprits_

_Le rêve continuera_

_Tu vois, tu vois…_

-Désolé…Murmura Ron en voyant le blond ranger sa baguette…Je ne réfléchis pas souvent…surtout quand tu es dans les parages, d'ailleurs…

Draco rigola et se laissa déshabiller.

-Vas-y, baise-moi juste maintenant, dans ce train ! Cria t'il juste avant que le rouquin ne le renverse sur la banquette en cuir.

_Tu vois_

_Que nous saurons les surprendre_

_Que nous saurons profiter _

_Et rester maîtres de nos offrandes_

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Dit Ron, Je veux dire…Si quelqu'un veut entrer, et qu'il parvient à lever le sortilège, on va avoir des ennuis et mmhh !!

Draco le fit taire par un baiser.

-Je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous ! Ils n'ont qu'à tous aller se faire mettre ! Hurla Draco en plongeant sa main à travers le caleçon du roux.

Ron laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

- Ouais, tous autant qu'ils sont, QU'ILS AILLENT SE FAIRE FOUTRE !! Jubila le blond.

_Que l'on dira « Merde ! » à nos pères_

_Que l'on s'en fout d'aller en Enfer_

_Que l'on ira trainer avec toi_

_Trainer dans les airs…_

_Et tu verras…_

-C'est toi qui va te faire foutre, Fit remarquer Ron.

-Ouais : par toi ! Répliqua Draco, Vas-y, fous-moi, je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

-A tes ordres !

_Et tu verras_

_Qu'un jour dans notre vie_

_On nous illuminera_

_Qu'un jour dans nos esprits_

_Le rêve continuera_

_Tu vois, tu vois…_

Quand les deux jeunes hommes (particulièrement endurants) en eurent fini, le ciel était déjà noir, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas le percevoir en raison du sortilège de noircissement qui avait procuré une lumière tamisée au compartiment. Ils étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre, sur la banquette réchauffée par leurs corps, la chemise de Ron posée négligemment sur eux comme une couverture.

Quelqu'un cogna contre la porte.

-Ron ? Appela la voix de Harry.

Celui-ci se redressa en sursaut.

-Oui, je suis là, Harry !

-Et j'imagine que Malfoy est là, lui aussi ?

-Oui, Confirma le blond.

-Et bien, Reprit le binoclard, Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites (bien que j'en aie une vague idée, je suis pas idiot, hein !), alors, si, et je dis bien « si », vous auriez besoin de vous rhabiller, je vous suggère de le faire maintenant parce que nous arriverons à Poudlard dans environ cinq minutes !

-Euh…ouais… Marmonna Ron en attrapant une de ses chaussettes.

-Et au fait, vous êtes tous les deux supposés être préfets, mais vous avez manqué la réunion avec McGonagall…Ainsi que la nomination d'Hermione en tant que Préfète-en-Chef…Donc, je vous conseille le gilet pare-balles…Ah oui, vous êtes de familles de souche, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est...Ben, c'est un truc pour éviter de se faire tuer…Bon ben euh…je vous laisse !

Et sur ce, Harry tourna les talons.

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et le train arriva. Les élèves sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les carrosses. Hermione envoyait des regards meurtriers à Ron et Draco, ce qu'ils durent endurer pendant le voyage en carrosse. Ce n'était cependant pas un regard aussi haineux que celui que les Serpentards envoyèrent à leur ex-prince et à son chevalier servant.

La nuit était à présent tombée et les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel sans lune, d'une tranquillité profonde.

_Et tu verras_

_Qu'un jour dans notre vie_

_On nous illuminera_

_Qu'un jour dans nos esprits_

_Le rêve continuera_

_Tu vois, tu vois..._

_Que nous nous emporterons_

_Vers nos célébrations_

_Qu'une nuit dans notre vie_

_Nous nous illuminerons_

_Tu vois, tu vois…_

FIN

* * *

Voilà. Et ne venez pas dire que vous vouliez plus de lemon : en ayant un regard global sur le répertoire d'Indo, on peut constater qu'il y a de quoi balayer toute l'échelle de rating ! Alors, la prochaine fois, qui sait ce à quoi vous aurez droit… (hé hé hé !!)


	4. Savoure le rouge!

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Savoure le rouge ! (de l'album _Un jour dans notre vie_)

Genre : Humour peinturluresque et super-gros délire.

Rating : M

Avertissement : Slash & lemon (et en plus, c'est en public ! zêtes prévenus)

Bon, là, le texte s'adresse vraiment à une femme, ne faites pas attention à ce détail !

* * *

**Savoure le rouge !**

-Alors, tu vois que ça t'a plu !

-Oui, Draco, tu as raison !

-Et dire que tu ne voulais pas y aller…

-Oui, Draco, tu as raison !

-Tu croyais que ce serait ennuyeux !

-Oui, Draco, tu as raison !

-Pourtant, tu sais bien qu'avec moi, tu ne t'ennuies jamais, je ne suis pas Hermione !

-Oui, Draco, tu as raison !

-Alors, tu vois, les expositions de peintures, c'est intéressant !

-Oui, Draco, tu as raison !

-Ron, tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis !

-Oui, Draco, tu as raison !

-Merci de confirmer.

-Oui, Draco, tu as raison !

-J'espère au moins que c'est parce que tu es amoureux que tu répètes toujours la même chose en prenant cette expression bêbête…

-Oui, Draco, tu as raison !

Ron serra Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, tout en gardant son air niais.

« Comment faire pour lui arracher une réponse élaborée ? » Songea le blond « J'imagine qu'il faut éviter les questions dont la réponse est "oui" ou "non" ? »

-Dis-moi, Ronnie, quel peintre as-tu préféré ?

-Oui, Dra…euh…Egon Schiele !

-Ah…Egon Schiele…un spécialiste du nu, c'est à peine étonnant, venant de toi !

-Pas aussi étonnant que la précision avec laquelle il peint les organes sexuels de ses sujets, hommes ou femmes ! Sans parler des poses langoureuses…

-C'est vrai, mais tout de même, je n'aime pas trop les couleurs, ces teintes cadavériques, je ne trouve pas ça séduisant…Plus de rouge, à mon avis, c'aurait été mieux !

-Y'avais quand même du rouge !

-Pas assez, selon moi !

-Humm…t'as vu où on est, là ?

-Ben, dans la section Magritte, c'est un surréaliste très connu, pourquoi ?

-Non, mais le tableau, là…

-Celui sur lequel est peinte une pipe mais qui s'intitule « Ceci n'est pas une pipe », oui, cela signifie que l'image n'est pas l'objet qu'elle représente, et alors ?

- Ben, et si on s'en servait comme alibi ?

-Hein ?

Ron assena un regard malicieux à son petit ami et se mit à genoux devant lui. Draco compris instantanément.

-Tu veux faire _ça_ ici !

Ron se mit à ricaner en lui détachant sa braguette.

- Ben voyons, moi qui croyais que les Serpentards raffolaient des choses interdites !

-Mais c'est le cas! Je ne te savais pas si pervers, c'est t…

Mais Draco se tut : Ron venait de lui abaisser son pantalon et son boxer.

-Oh la la ! Ricana le rouquin, On dirait que les tableaux de Schiele t'ont quand même fait de l'effet : ton serpent est tout dur !

- Hem…Répondit Draco, « Serpent » ?

-Ouais, et moi, tu sais, je suis toujours prêt à avaler des couleuvres !

Au moment où Ron introduisit le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche, un groupe de visiteurs, accompagnés d'un guide, débarqua dans la salle. Ils ouvrirent grands leurs yeux devant le spectacle.

-Ceci n'est pas une pipe ! Déclara Draco avec un sourire alors que Ron le suçait avec avidité.

Après l'avoir dévisagé, les spectateurs se mirent tous à les applaudir.

-Fantastique ! Commenta un homme avec des lunettes dont les verres étaient minuscules et colorés : un artiste contemporain a engagé ces deux jeunes acteurs pour créer une œuvre d'art d'un genre nouveau !

- Quel génie !

-C'est une façon originale de revisiter l'œuvre de Magritte !

-Une pure merveille !

-Quel artiste !

-C'est de l'arrrrt subverrrrrrsif ! Dit une femme très maquillée avec un fort accent slave.

-Oui, effectivement, c'est un peu comme l'urinoir de Duchamp, nous sommes amenés à nous poser la question « Mais qu'est-que l'art ? »

-C'est du néo-dadaïsme !

Draco aurait bien continué à écouter leurs commentaires à côté de la plaque, mais les soins que lui prodiguaient Ron procuraient tellement d'endorphine à son cerveau qu'il était comme détaché du monde extérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler son plaisir, les yeux fermés, une extase intense peinte sur son visage.

-Hum…Je ne me rappelle pas de cette attraction ! Marmonna le guide, Aurait-on oublié de me prévenir de ce changement de programme ?

Dans le doute, il s'approcha des deux jeunes-hommes, et comme Draco ne semblait pas en état de fournir une réponse intelligible, il tapota l'épaule de Ron. Celui-ci interrompit son festin et, maintenant toujours la verge du blond dans sa main droite, tourna la tête avec un regard mauvais qui signifiait « Dis donc, tu vois pas que je suis occupé, crétin ? ».

-Hum…Monsieur, pourriez-vous me dire qui est l'artiste qui vous a payés pour faire ça ?

Mais avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, Draco, qui n'en pouvait plus, lui éjacula dans les cheveux.

-Oups ! Désolé !

- Veuillez nous excuser, Dit le roux en se tournant vers le guide, Nous devons nous en aller, maintenant !

En un temps, record, Draco se rhabilla et lui et Ron filèrent hors de la salle, sous les acclamations de leur étrange public. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'appartement dans lequel ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

-Ahem…Ronnie, je suis désolé…

-C'est pas grave, je vais me laver les cheveux…et pour me venger, je vais piquer ton shampooing !

-Mais c'est du spécial pour cheveux blonds !

-Et alors, moi aussi, je veux des reflets dorés aux protéines de blé machin chose!

Sans plus, Ron se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Draco l'y suivit et le regarda se déshabiller.

-Tu sais, tu devrais te trouver un hobby…Fit le blond.

-Hein ? Mais j'en ai déjà !

-Je veux dire, un hobby qui ne consiste pas à jouer aux échecs ou à lire des bandes dessinées en mangeant des chips…

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Ron en retirant son tee-shirt.

-Un passe-temps artistique, Répondit Draco, non sans reluquer le torse de son amant.

-Hein ?

-Ouais, ce qu'on a vu aujourd'hui, ça ne te donne pas envie de t'essayer à la peinture ?

-Beuh…Je crois pas que ça soit mon truc, Dit Ron, complètement dévêtu, avant d'entrer dans la douche.

Une idée passa alors par la tête de Draco : il commença à se déshabiller aussi.

-Tu dessines bien je trouve…

On entendit l'eau couler.

-Si tu parles des caricatures de Rogue que je faisais quand on était à Poudlard, c'était juste pour rire !

-N'empêche que tu as un bon coup de crayon, et je suis sûr que si tu suivais quelques cours de peinture, tu te débrouillerais plutôt bien !

Draco retira son boxer et se retrouva entièrement nu. Ensuite, il alluma la radio de la salle de bain. _Savoure le rouge_ y était diffusée.

Ensuite, il entra dans la douche, ce qui étonna Ron qui ne l'avait pas prévu.

_Savoure-moi, _

_Savoure-toi,_

_Savoure le __**rouge**__,_

_Mon amour !_

-Tu sais, Dit Draco en se glissant contre Ron avec un regard provocateur, si tu voulais essayer la peinture…

Il approcha alors ses lèvres de l'oreille du roux :

_Savoure-moi, _

_Savoure-toi,_

_Savoure le __**rouge**__,_

_Mon amour !_

-…je poserais nu pour toi ! Susurra le blond.

-Ooooh ! Alors, ça change tout !

Draco entoura Ron et de ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion sous le jet du pommeau de douche alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les cheveux de Ron qui étaient pleins d'un mélange de mousse de shampooing et de sa propre semence.

_Si je dessinais sur toi_

_Des __**serpents**_

_Des __**serpents en argent**_

_Tu voudras voir des marées de sang_

_Cultiver la fleur de mes mouvements_

Ron se saisit du gel douche à la noix de coco, en versa un peu dans sa main, et massa les épaules de Draco avec. Le blond, lui, avait quitté la bouche de son amant et lui embrassait la gorge, puis la poitrine.

_Tu voudras, que je dessine sur toi_

_Sur ton corps_

_Des étoiles de diamants_

_Lève les bras !_

_Comme ça, ne bouge plus !_

_Oublie-moi_

_Ou bien ne m'oublie pas_

Draco descendait de plus en plus, embrassant chaque millimètre carré de peau mouillée de Ron. Celui-rejeta la tête en arrière en un soupir, se retrouvant aveuglé par le jet d'eau chaude qui lui inondait le visage.

- Je vais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, Dit Draco qui allait de plus en plus bas sur le corps de Ron, arrivant à son nombril.

-J'avais compris, Haleta celui-ci.

_Conduis-moi,_

_Conduis-moi vers ton endroit, mon bébé !_

_Parle-moi,_

_Parle-moi de ton humidité !_

_Décris-moi,_

_Décris-moi « sale et beau à la fois » !_

-Mmmh… Dray…c'est bon, si tu me fais ça à chaque fois que je prends une douche, je veux bien suivre des cours de peinture….et je me laverais cinq fois par jour aussi !

-MMhh !

-Parle pas la bouche pleine, mon ange !

_Bien avant que les astres jaillissent_

_Et que ton sexe me glisse entre les mains_

_Les doigts mouillés_

_Etoile inondée_

_Tu me __**griffes**__ la peau sur le tableau_

- En fait, toi aussi, t'es un artiste à ta façon !

-MMhh !

- Bon, c'est d'accord, je vais voir après un cours de peinture, Haleta Ron entre deux soupirs, le dos collés à la vitre de la douche, Comme ça, les gens pourront plus dire que je ne fais rien de mes journées…Ce pourquoi ils n'ont tout à fait torts en fait !

- Je suis trop fort pour te trouver des motivations ! S'exclama Draco en interrompant son œuvre.

-Continue, steuplait !

_Et un jour, je te peindrai entière_

_Sur tout ton corps_

_Je te peindrai dans l'__**or**_

_L'ultra-chair, mon huile et ma déesse_

_Retourne-toi_

_Retourne dans le __**rouge**__ !_

L'eau était tellement chaude que le caisson de douche devint rapidement opaque. Les deux jeunes hommes se cachaient ainsi derrière ce mur vaporeux pour exprimer un plaisir aussi dense que la buée qui les entourait. Soudain, un doigt de Ron écrivit pour la vitre avec de l'humidité « I LOVE YOU, DRACO MALFOY ! » dans un coeur.

- Ha ha, Rit-il nerveusement, Pas très concluant comme première œuvre !

- Pfft, Fit le blond en s'interrompant encore, Tu sais, la signification prend parfois le pas sur le reste, tu te rappelles, le peintre de l'avant-garde russe, Malevitch...Ben, il avait peint un carré blanc sur fond blanc…C'est conceptuel, quoi !

-Moi j'aurais appelé ça « Hedwige fermant les yeux dans une tempête de neige » !

-Ha ha ha, en tout cas, moi, j'aime bien le concept qui t'a poussé à dessiné ça sur la vitre !

- T'es gentil, pour un critique d'art, toi ! Hé hé !

_Conduis-moi,_

_Conduis-moi vers ton endroit, mon bébé !_

_Parle-moi,_

_Parle-moi de ton humidité !_

_Décris-moi,_

_Décris-moi « sale et beau à la fois » !_

_Et, mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé,…_

-Je suis content que tu ne m'en aies pas mis dans les cheveux pour te venger ! Dit Draco après que Ron eut jouit.

-Mais je sais que tu l'avais pas fait exprès, allez, viens m'embrasser, maintenant, mon ange !

-D'accord ! Dit-il en se relevant pour se retrouver à la hauteur des lèvres de rouquin. L'eau leur coulait toujours dessus, mais cela faisait longtemps que toute trace de savon ou shampooing était évacuée de leurs corps ou cheveux. Le jet brûlant leur fouettait le visage, mais la présence de liquide sur leurs paupières ne les gênait pas, ils étaient entièrement concentrés sur la langue de l'autre, serrés étroitement, frottant leurs peaux inondées.

Ils sortirent de la douche environ une demi-heure après, évidemment, la chanson était terminée (une demi-heure, même Pink Floyd ne ferait pas si long !), mais le refrain leur résonnait encore dans la tête :

_Conduis-moi,_

_Conduis-moi vers ton endroit, mon bébé !_

_Parle-moi,_

_Parle-moi de ton humidité !_

_Décris-moi,_

_Décris-moi « sale et beau à la fois » !_

_Et, mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé,…_

_Et, mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé,…_

-Dis, Ron…

Draco était entrain de les envelopper tous les deux dans la même grande serviette de bain.

-Dis… Si tu deviens peintre, tu auras sûrement une couleur de prédilection ?

-Ben oui, le rouge !

-Tant, mieux, mets-en beaucoup !

FIN

* * *

J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celle-là, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

Bye, bye, à la prochaine !


	5. She night

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : She night (de l'album _Dancetaria_)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Avertissement : Slash

* * *

**She night**

Quand je me balade avec lui, je montre à tout le monde que c'est moi qui veille sur lui.

Parce que moi vivant , personne ne lui fera de mal !

Et parce que j'aime jouer à l'homme fort et protecteur.

Dans ce monde, tout est toujours question d'être « le mâle dominant », c'est peut être une idée complètement stupide et machiste, mais il y a une époque où je ne me sentais pas bien dans mes baskets parce que tout le monde me dominait.

Faut dire que d'entrée en jeu, c'était pas gagné, avec cinq grands frères, dont un plus intelligent, un plus costaud, un plus ambitieux et deux plus dégourdis que moi, c'était _loin_ d'être gagné.

Et à l'école, c'était pas mieux, j'était même dominé par une fille. Le peu de temps qu'Hermione et moi avons été en couple, je l'ai vécu comme « Miss Granger, féministe engagée, brillante sorcière qui travaille la journée et rentre le soir, et son homme soumis lui sert à manger en remuant la queue comme un petit chien heureux du retour de sa maîtresse... ». Elle a finit par me jeter. Tant mieux, j'en avais marre de cette emmerdeuse !

J'ai toujours été un suiveur et j'ai toujours détesté ça. Et les rares personnes qui avaient compris que j'en avais par-dessus la tête d'être toujours dans l'ombre, d'être toujours celui qui seconde les autres et qui est bien dressé, et bien ces personnes étaient tellement ravies de se sentir supérieures qu'elles n'ont jamais rien fait pour changer cela, que je sois un ami ou de la famille n'était pas une excuse pour m'aider à me sentir mieux, après tout !

_Là, je ne me sens pas très bien_

_Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de tes mains_

_Même si tu mens_

_Même si tu fais semblant_

_Ne m'en veux pas_

_Reste encore près de moi_

Quand il est arrivé dans ma vie, j'ai sentit comme un changement. Lui, il me laissait prendre des décisions, lui il me laissait tenir les rennes.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Je suis plus grand que lui, et plus fort physiquement. Je peux lui foutre la raclée de sa vie quand je veux, mais il n'a pas peur, parce qu'il sait que je n'oserais jamais. Et il a raison. Je suis trop amoureux pour le frapper, même quand il m'énerve exprès, ce pourquoi il a un talent particulier.

Il me mène par le bout du nez.

_Toi, tu pourrais me réveiller_

_Tout oublier et encore me pardonner_

_J'ai peur de tout_

_De tout perdre mon illusion_

_Car c'est toi_

_Toi seule qui a raison_

Dans mes bras, il a l'air si fragile, il a l'air d'une créature délicate, et j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

Fragile.

Tellement fragile que dès que quelqu'un s'approche de lui avec un visage mal intentionné, je me jette devant lui pour prendre les coups à sa place. C'est un réflex. Il n'est pas question qu'on lui fasse du mal, faut pas qu'on lui amoche son joli visage ! Moi, c'est pas grave si je deviens moche tant que lui n'a rien. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude d'être traité comme si je ne méritais aucun égard, et être laid ne changerait pas grand-chose.

_Toi, console-moi_

_Garde-moi encore une nuit_

_Si tu as l'envie_

_Prends-moi encore_

_Enlève-moi une autre nuit_

_Ne m'en veux pas _

_Et console-moi_

_Encore une fois_

_Est-ce que tu pourras ?_

J'ai peut être plus de muscles que lui, mais il a plus de neurones. Une de ses piques verbales acidulées fait bien plus mal que dix de mes coups de poings, et pourtant, je tape fort. Et quand son adversaire, qui a toujours moins de répartie, est à court d'argument, il passe à la violence physique, et c'est là que j'interviens pour me faire cogner à sa place.

Décidément, je suis toujours aussi bien dressé. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis fou de lui !

_Là, tu vois, j'ai le sentiment_

_Qu'autour de nous, plus rien ne sera comme avant_

Oui, j'aime jouer à l'homme fort et protecteur, mais c'est une façade. En réalité, c'est lui qui dirige, mais quand c'est lui, je fous en l'air mes principes et plus rien ne me gêne.

_Ne me laisse pas_

_M'en aller seul dans les bois_

_Ne me laisse plus_

_M'en aller, éperdu_

Même dans l'intimité, j'ai l'air de dominer, parce que je suis actif et tout ça, mais en réalité, il aime se laisser faire pendant que je me démène comme un diable, que je le chouchoute en cherchant à être chaque fois plus inventif que la précédente… Je suis son chevalier servant !

Je le lui dis toujours : il est pour moi un prince, un ange, un dieu, …et je le vénère ! Dès que je le vois, je tombe en admiration devant son visage parfait, devant ses yeux profonds qui font que s'il me demandait de me donner la mort pour lui, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à le faire !

J'ai fort peur de n'être qu'un serviteur pour lui, mais il me rassure en me disant qu'il a besoin de moi autant que moi j'ai besoin de lui. Et je suis tellement heureux d'avoir une utilité que je ne demande pas plus !

_Toi, console-moi_

_Garde-moi encore une nuit_

_Si tu as l'envie_

_Prends-moi encore_

_Ecoute-moi une autre nuit_

_Et console-moi_

_Et berce-moi_

_Encore une fois_

_Est-ce que tu voudras ?_

_Est-ce que tu voudras ?_

Je le regarde passionnément et il scrute le fond de mes yeux. Je sais ce qu'il y cherche : un miroir pour se contempler, car les yeux sont les fenêtres d l'âme et dans la mienne, il lit toute l'admiration que j'ai pour lui, il lit combien je le trouve beau et merveilleux, il lit combien je lui suis dévoué.

Ca ne me dérange pas d'être un chien qui attend le retour de son maître en frétillant de joie si je suis **son** chien à **lui** ! Si c'est comme ça que je peux le rendre heureux…

Les autres me disent que c'est malsain, que je fais ce qu'on appelle de l'amour oblatif : que j'oublie ma propre personne pour me concentrer sur lui, et que je ferai mieux d'aller me faire soigner.

Ils ne comprennent pas.

Je ne suis rien et il est tout.

Mais il ne me considère pas comme rien, il me dit qu'au contraire, c'est moi qui suis tout et lui qui n'est rien. Ca veut dire qu'il est amoureux.

Je suis rassuré : il est à moi !

oooOoOooo

Aimer et être aimé, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

FIN

* * *

Pour une des prochaines songfics, j'essayerai de faire un POV Draco dans ce genre-là.


	6. More

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : More… (de l'album _Le baiser_)

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating : T

Avertissement : Slash & lime

En fait, il s'agit d'un RWDM et d'un RWHG, en réécoutant la chanson, ça m'a paru coller à la perfection.

* * *

**More…**

Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené à faire ça. A ses côtés, le blond se retourna dans les draps pour venir coller sa tête sur son épaule. Ses cheveux étaient très doux.

« Hermione… »

Il était normal qu'il ait une pensée pour elle.

Il venait d'en faire une cocue.

Et comme toujours, sa conscience le faisait souffrir quand il faisait le Mal.

Certes, ils étaient au bord de la rupture, pour diverses raisons, mais il détestait être malhonnête avec les autres. Il avait succombé, il fallait donc qu'il règle ses comptes avec elle.

La quitter ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il y songeait, leur amour ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et Hermione, avec l'air furieux qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de lui adresser de plus en plus dernièrement, semblait se balader armée d'une paire de ciseaux, prête à couper ce qui la reliait à lui.

Il se releva et alluma la lampe de chevet, ce qui dérangea Draco qui avait espéré passé la nuit à dormir douillettement contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ronnie ? Reviens près de moi, si tu veux, on recommence ce qu'on a fait tantôt !

-Attends, j'ai quelque chose sur la conscience…

-Quoi donc ?

-Il faut que je lui écrive une lettre, Dit-il en saisissant du papier et un crayon qui traînaient dans la table de nuit.

Draco bouda un peu, il voulait Ron rien que pour lui et ça l'ennuyait que celui-ci pense encore à Hermione.

Le roux commença à écrire :

_Tu étais sans doute mieux que la drogue_

_Plus brillante que la lumière_

_Plus permanente qu'un hiver_

_Tu étais tellement mieux…_

Oui, il l'avait aimée, mais il se rendait compte à présent que quelque chose clochait depuis le départ, comme si Hermione ne lui était pas destinée alors qu'ils avaient passé tant de temps à se tourner autour…

_Tu étais un peu comme une mère_

_Comme une sœur_

_Une histoire nécessaire_

_Ma lueur_

_Mais c'était…c'était une erreur !_

Elle était une sorcière brillante, mais comme amoureuse, elle manquait de qualités. Ron ne comptait plus les fois où elle l'avait déçu en se détournant de lui pour plonger dans un de ses fichus bouquins alors qu'il avait tellement besoin d'elle, de son réconfort, de ses bras… Elle avait tendance à ignorer ses problèmes et à le traiter de gamin capricieux, elle ne comprenait rien, des fois…Malgré son intelligence, certaines choses lui échappaient alors qu'elle aurait du les voir…

_Mais c'est d'un ami dont j'aurais eu vraiment besoin_

_Quand je restais tout seul, tout seul dans mon coin_

Draco se releva aussi et le prit dans ses bras par derrière, plaquant son torse contre son dos et entreprit de l'embrasser jalousement dans la nuque.

« Oublie-la ! Envoie-la bouler ! Je ne veux pas que tu lui appartiennes, tu es à moi ! »

_Comme dans les vapeurs de l'éther_

_Je respirais ton désir sur tes lèvres_

_Une obsession…_

_La Terre tourne à l'envers !_

« Tu sais bien que je t'ai compris alors qu'elle en a été incapable, c'est pour ça que tu es maintenant amoureux de moi ! J'ai vu au fond de ton âme ce qu'elle n'a pas pu reconnaître… »

_Je marche de travers_

_Une marche sans repère_

_Abattu par les fièvres_

_Par mille et un détours_

_La sale marche, la sale marche de l'amour !_

Ron essayait de se concentrer sur sa rédaction, bien que cela ne soit pas facile de résister à un Draco Malfoy nu l'enlaçant dans un lit. Il fallait qu'il explique à Hermione, il ne fallait qu'ils se quittent de cette manière, en déchirant misérablement leur amitié.

_Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et j'essaierai d'oublier !_

_Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et je voudrais t'oublier !_

Il stoppa un moment et jeta un regard éloquent au blond qui se tordait d'impatience contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Draco, Lança t'il, Je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas lui faire trop de mal ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi que je veux, c'est à toi que je veux appartenir !

Le Serpentard sourit.

_Je crois que je vais partir _

_Sur des lieux More…_

_Des endroits lunaires_

« Hermione, je suis désolé…Je ne ressens plus rien, la flamme s'est éteinte… »

_Je prierai pour qu'elle me pardonne_

_Je voudrais m'isoler, ne plus voir personne_

_Je n'ai plus envie…Plus envie de rien !_

- Ah…Ces Griffondors…

-Quoi ?

-Rien…

Il prit soudainement un air grave.

-Ron…Je n'ai pas de conscience, toi si…Alors…Je comprends que tu aies envie de la soulager…Je respecte ça…

« Dans ce cas, c'est qu'il a quand même une conscience, mais laissons-le dire, les Serpentards aiment s'imaginer qu'ils sont des rebelles sans âmes…»

_Une confession dans sa pudeur_

_Et la passion devient belle comme la peur_

_Mais j'ai mal de la beauté finale._

-Allez…Dit-il en posant son crayon, Tu me veux ?

-A en mourir !

Sans plus, ils reprirent leurs effusions. Tendrement, passionnément.

_Je crois que je vais partir _

_Sur des lieux More…_

_Des endroits lunaires_

_Je crois que je vais partir _

_Vers des endroits_

_Des endroits lunaires_

« Pardon, Hermignonne. »

_Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et j'essaierai d'oublier !_

_Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et je voudrais t'oublier !_

« Pardon. »

* * *

Celle-là est très courte par rapport aux autres, désolée.


	7. L'amoureuse

J'avais un peu laissé mes songfics de côtés car je suis entrain de travailler sur un OS que je devrais plublier bientôt. Mais comme j'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit, je me suis plantée devant mon ordi pour rédiger rapidement ceci.

Curieusement, la nuit semble propice aux lemons particulièrement explicites, il faudra que je renouvelle l'expérience pour voir si ça marche encore.

--

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : L'amoureuse… (de l'album _Wax_)

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Avertissement : Slash (ce qui est quasi inutile à préciser, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici…) & lemon (ça par contre, je gagne à le signaler)

Le titre, c'est_ L'amoureuse_, mais avec « L'amoureux », ça marche tout aussi bien, vous verrez…

* * *

**L'amoureuse**

La salle commune de Serpentard était vide.

-Alors, ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle ?

-Probablement, c'est Noël, personne ne reste enfermé dans sa salle commune.

-Sauf peut-être Hermione, elle serait capable d'étudier…

-En tout cas, c'est super calme ici !

-Ouais, viens là !

-Hum…Ils sont un peu durs, vos coussins !

-Et, râle pas, chez vous, y'a une Hermione qui étudie, et le moelleux des coussins de Griffondor ne compense pas sa présence !

-C'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour nous observer quand on s'embrasse…Fait calme ici !

-Justement, embrasse-moi !

Draco poussa Ron en arrière pour le faire tomber dans un fauteuil de velours vert impérial, bien décidé à lui prouver que le mobilier de Serpentard était tout à fait valable. Ensuite, avant que le rouquin n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il se jeta sur lui et s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Automatiquement, Ron glissa ses mains sous sa chemise d'uniforme, caressant la peau du blond de ses grandes mains.

Ce soir-là, Draco redoublait de passion dans ses baisers. Il se lovait, se frottait et s'agrippait à Ron comme s'il redoutait qu'on les sépare, ses bras l'enserrait à l'étouffer tandis qu'il lui embrassait rageusement le front et les cheveux.

Ron ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre la raison de cette fougue particulière.

-Tu veux que…nous…le fassions ?

-Quoi ? Fit Draco en interrompant ses baisers.

-Tu veux qu'on passe…tu… sais…à l'étape suivante ?

Ils se regardèrent avec embarras, rougissant tous les deux.

-Ben…euh…

- Me prends pas pour un con…même si j'en ai l'air…Si tu m'as emmené dans ta salle commune, c'est pas rien que pour m'embrasser…

Il marqua une pause, rougit encore plus fort et reprit, d'une voix mal assurée :

-Euh…Oublie ce que j'ai dit…Je crois que je divague…Désolé, si tu veux pas…

-Mais si…C'est juste que…c'est la première fois…Je ne savais pas comment formuler alors…

-T'inquiètes, moi, j'aurais même pas osé t'emmener à Griffondor…Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la possibilité d'avoir une spectatrice…enfin…

-Alors…euh…on le fait ?

-Ben…si tu es d'accord…oui…et puis, on va pas se contenter éternellement de se tenir la main et de s'embrasser !

Draco désigna d'un signe de tête le canapé situé à côté du fauteuil qu'ils occupaient. Il descendit des genoux de Ron et alla s'y installer. Le roux le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui.

Pendant un moment, ils n'osèrent se regarder, jusqu'à ce que Ron, qui n'aimait pas prendre des initiatives, ne recommence à embrasser Draco en espérant que ça leur inspirerait un peu plus de courage.

Et cela fonctionna, car Draco glissa sa main sous les vêtements de Ron, mais pas au niveau de son torse comme ils s'étaient tous deux contentés de faire jusqu'ici. Ses doigts passèrent sous son caleçon, s'emmêlant dans ses poils pubiens.

_Regarder_

_Incertain_

_Et se toucher_

_Le sexe et puis le sien…_

Comme depuis un moment, Ron était très à l'étroit dans son pantalon, la main du blond ne disposait que de peu de place, ce qui était assez gênant. Aussi, le rouquin s'empressa de détacher sa braguette, avant de faire la même chose avec celle de Draco, afin de lui rendre la pareille.

_Dénuder_

_De la main_

_Et se brûler_

_Son ventre et puis le sien…_

Ils avaient beau être tous les deux des garçons, avoir le même corps ne diminuait pour autant le plaisir de l'exploration de l'autre :

« C'est exquis de pouvoir enfin lui toucher son intimité à **lui**. Et même temps, c'est terriblement agréable que ça soit **sa** main et non la mienne qui me fait ce que d'habitude je me fais tout seul en pensant à lui ! »

_Tu voulais découvrir le désir_

_Un désir à s'évanouir_

Bientôt, la masturbation mutuelle ne suffit plus. Ils sentaient qu'ils voulaient plus. Ron parla, et comme quand on est gêné il est plus facile de faire plaisir à l'autre que d'exiger quelque chose de lui, il demanda :

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse…une fellation ?

-Si tu veux ! Répondit Draco du tac au tac en prenant une teinte écarlate, mais profondément excité.

_Tu voulais découvrir le désir_

_Garder les yeux ouverts_

Se réjouissant de ce qu'on allait lui faire, Draco s'allongea sur le canapé, sur le dos, et projeta son regard sur le plafond, se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment observé le lustre orfévré qui y était accroché. Ron s'agenouilla sur le coussin du sofa, entre les jambes du blond et entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon, non sans une excitation aussi grande que celle de son partenaire.

_Relever_

_Le tissu_

_Les mains crispées_

_S'ouvrir à l'inconnu_

Ron se mit à l'ouvrage, et se faisant, il pensa très rapidement qu'il avait été stupide d'être pudique tellement tout lui venait naturellement maintenant qu'il avait osé se lancer. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco faisait la découverte d'une sensation nouvelle particulièrement agréable.

_S'élever_

_Dévêtu_

_A l'intérieur_

_S'offrir à l'absolu_

Draco goûtait pleinement l'extase quand le roux interrompit soudainement sa tâche :

-Euh…Je fais ça bien ? Tu aimes que je te fasse ça ? Demanda t'il, soucieux d'être à la hauteur.

-Mais oui, c'est…c'est très bon ! Mais attends, maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te le faire, il faut que j'essaye aussi !

-Ah ben, d'accord…

Le blond se redressa. Ron ne lui avait descendu son pantalon et son caleçon que jusqu'aux genoux, et cela le gênait à présent ; aussi, il se dépêcha de les retirer complètement, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Ensuite, pensant qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot ne portant que les vêtements du haut, il les ôta aussi. Ron resta un moment à contempler le spectacle, émerveillé, puis il jugea préférable de se déshabiller également, et retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa chemise, et au moment où il s'attaquait à son pantalon, Draco s'empressa de venir l'aider à se dévêtir du bas.

Une fois tous les deux mis complètement à nus, ils se firent la même réflexion pour eux-mêmes :

« Putain, j'aime bien regarder le corps de mon mec, c'est super excitant ! »

Ron s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé, Draco se coucha à plat ventre, la tête entre les jambes du rouquin et quelques secondes plus tard, tous deux connurent les sensations que l'autre avait éprouvées quelques instants plus tôt.

Après cette « mise en bouche », ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur le désir suivant, celui dont la jouissance ne s'obtenait pas sans peine.

-Il parait que ça fait très très mal !

-Oui, mais il faut y passer, non ?

-Ouais…Mais qui y passe en premier?

-Toi…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les Griffondors n'ont jamais mal, ils sont trop solides !

-Oui, mais les Serpentards se complaisent dans la souffrance, eux ! Non ?

-…

-Mais je serais ravi d'être passif en premier, si c'est pour te faire plaisir !

Parce que les Griffondors étaient également reconnus pour avoir le sens du sacrifice, Ron accepta d'être sodomisé en premier lieu. Draco se plaça derrière lui, et après quelques cafouillages, comme pour la fellation, il comprit vite que le fonctionnement n'avait rien de si compliqué. Par contre, Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier.

_Tu voulais essayer le désir_

_Le désir à se détruire_

_(S'ouvrir, s'ouvrir…)_

_Tu voulais découvrir le désir_

_Garder les yeux ouverts_

_(S'ouvrir, s'ouvrir…)_

-Alors, ça fait mal ?

-Ca peut aller…Mentit Ron pour ne pas effrayer son amant.

Car oui, c'était atroce, mais heureusement, son courage et sa patience furent finalement récompensés quand la douleur céda la place au désir alors que Draco atteignait sa prostate.

_Tu voulais découvrir le désir_

_Un désir à s'évanouir_

_(T'ouvrir, t'ouvrir…)_

Le blond, qui sentait qu'il était de plus en plus à l'aise dans son mouvement, en accéléra le rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il décharge avec délectation. Ron avait la lèvre en sang à force de se l'être mordue. Il somma Draco de se retourner car c'était son tour. Le blond, se sentant vidé de son énergie après avoir joui, ne put que se laisser faire. Il tomba mollement en arrière, dans les bras du roux qui l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans la nuque avant de l'asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui déflorer le fondement exactement comme il lui l'avait fait juste avant. Ron mit tant de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait de rendre à Draco le centuple des sensations qu'il avait ressenties.

_Tu voulais découvrir le désir_

_Garder les yeux ouverts_

_(T'ouvrir, t'ouvrir…)_

La séance était terminée, ils se couchèrent le long du canapé en se lovant l'un contre l'autre, s'étonnant que leurs cheveux étaient collés à leurs fronts par la sueur.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi on n'osait pas le faire, Dit Ron, Alors qu'on a bien vu que c'était facile une fois qu'on s'y met ! On a été cons!

- C'est parce que tous les puceaux raisonnent comme ça, Expliqua Draco, Et maintenant qu'on ne l'est plus, on a changé d'avis.

Oui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

FIN

* * *

D'habitude, les lemons mettent en scène des personnages qui sont des dieux incontestés du sexe et de la luxure, même quand c'est leur première fois. Je ne jette pas la pierre, surtout que je suis la première à le faire, mais j'ai voulu, pour changer, être un peu plus réaliste et les montrer gênés et candides, et tous les deux novices, pour éviter également le schéma où il y en a un qui initie l'autre.


	8. Un homme dans la bouche

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Un homme dans la bouche (de l'album _Alice et June_)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash (oh, sans blague ?)

* * *

**Un homme dans la bouche**

Je n'ai pas d'ami. Aucun de mes camarades de Serpentard ne mérite ce titre.

Mais j'ai lu des romans qui parlaient, entre autres, d'amitié. Et j'ai appris ainsi que ce sentiment pouvait être très fort entre deux hommes. Plus fort que ce qu'ils éprouvent pour les femmes qui les attendent chez eux.

Pitié, dites-moi que c'est qu'il y a entre Weasley et Potter !

Pitié, dites-moi qu'ils s'aiment comme des frères !

Pitié, dites-moi que la raison pour laquelle ils ont sauté de leurs balais pour s'enlacer est qu'ils sont contents d'avoir gagné le match !

Je ne supporterais pas le contraire.

-Bien joué, Ron, tu as magnifiquement bloqué tous les tirs !

-Bien joué, Harry, tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or avant ce morveux blond !

« Morveux blond ». C'est comme ça qu'il parle de moi ! J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de m'enfoncer l'épée de Godrick Griffondor en pleine poitrine !

Weasley, **mon** Weasley, comme tu me fais mal !

Et ils continuent à se féliciter, à s'enlacer, à se donner des tapes dans le dos. Les autres membres de l'équipe les rejoignent, et je vois même une grosse touffe de poils bruns et ébouriffés qui signale la présence de Granger. Et ils s'étreignent tous, sans faire attention à moi.

Je dois retourner auprès de ma propre équipe et ruminer de sombres pensées avec eux.

J'ai perdu ! Une fois de plus ! Comment un type qui porte des lunettes peut-il avoir une meilleure vision que moi ? Et pourtant, c'est bien lui qui a attrapé le Vif d'Or, _comme d'habitude_ ! Et comment mon Weasley peut-il autant l'aimer, ce maudit balafré ? Mon Weasley, que j'ai lamentablement ridiculisé lors de précédents matchs mais qui depuis a repris du poil de la bête. L'époque où il laissait passer tous les buts n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Il est devenu si bon.

Si…lumineux ! Et j'ai tellement envie de toucher cette lumière qui émane de lui!

Dans l'équipe de Serpentards, il n'y a que des garçons, et donc, on n'a aucune gêne à se déshabiller dans les vestiaires. C'est à ce moment que je me rappelle l'autre problème que je rencontre à part Weasley : j'aime les hommes, et si les autres l'apprennent, alors qu'ils se baladent nus devant moi, ils vont me casser la gueule ! Mais c'est presque rien comparé au fait que mon Weasley m'est inaccessible.

_Blasphémons mon corps_

_Pourquoi je suis né comme ça ?_

_Attends-moi encore_

_Que je vienne jeter un froid_

_J'ai un petit amoureux_

_Mais il ne me voit pas_

_J'espère un jour trouver_

_Quelqu'un pour m'accompagner_

Je suis le dernier à rester sous la douche. Les autres partent et me laissent seuls.

L'eau se déverse sur moi comme un torrent, et tout à coup, c'est comme si je sentais…

Oh, ses mains sur mon corps ! Ses longs doigts qui caressent mon torse ! Ses bras qui viennent m'enlacer par derrière…

Il a attendu que je sois seul et a faussé compagnie à ses coéquipiers euphoriques, il a dédaigné fêter sa victoire pour venir me rejoindre sous la douche…

_A man on the moon…_

_A man on the moon…_

Son torse est plaqué dans mon dos, il colle son corps entièrement au mien, je sens ses lèvres exercer une légère pression sur ma nuque, puis ses dents qui mordillent mon oreille…et puis sa voix, un peu rauque…

« Je t'aime, Draco »

Ensuite, il se met en face de moi, et je me perds dans le bleu électrique de ses yeux.

« Je suis à toi, Draco, je t'appartiens ! Fais de moi ce que tu veux, le but de ma vie est de te rendre heureux ! »

Et il glisse sa main entre mes cuisses…

_Your eyes, so your eyes…_

_Your eyes, so your eyes…_

Et tout à coup, l'eau devient glaciale. Sans doute un problème de canalisation. Mais cela me ramène à la réalité : il n'est pas là ! Je fantasme debout, et depuis longtemps, mes doigts commencent à se rider.

Merde !

Je suis tout seul…

Je sors de la douche et m'habille. Je rejoins mes camarades de maison, qui affichent tous la mine la plus morne qui soit. Comme d'habitude, ils complotent contre les Griffondors pour venger notre défaite, et comme d'habitude, après avoir discuté pendant des heures, leur meilleur plan consiste à jeter des Bombabouses sur la Grosse Dame. Quelle misère, comment une bande de Serpentards peut être incapable de faire mieux en matière de vengeance ? Mais comme je n'ai moi-même aucune idée et que tout est bon pour faire passer la pilule, j'accepte de me joindre à eux dans cette pathétique entreprise.

Nous partons de nuit et nous nous glissons jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor, une fois arrivés devant le tableau de l'énorme chanteuse, nous entendons nos adversaires qui jubilent et font la fête dans leur salle commune. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants, j'entends même qu'on chante _Weasley est notre roi_. Leur version à eux, cela va sans dire. Nous commençons l'assaut, et la Grosse Dame se met automatiquement à piailler, produisant encore plus de décibels que les Griffondors eux-mêmes, et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils ont entendu…Mais nous continuons à cribler le tableau de Bombabouses et très vite une odeur pestilentielle vient embaumer l'air.

Le tableau pivote et quelques personnes portant des rosettes rouge et or apparaissent et nous lancent un regard mauvais. Parmi eux, il y a le balafré, toujours vêtu de sa vareuse écarlate, qui commence à nous crier dessus. La sœur de Weasley arrive derrière lui et fait moins de cérémonie : elle nous lance son fameux sortilège de chauve-furie qui atteint trois d'entre-nous en pleine figure !

La guerre est déclarée. S'en suit une rixe dans le couloir, car de plus en plus de Griffondors sortent de la salle commune pour engager la bagarre.

Je reste en retrait, je n'ai pas tellement envie de me battre, mais une silhouette se détache dans la mêlée.

Lui.

_Marcher sur la mer_

_S'ennuyer à mourir_

_Cette vie me va si bien_

_Un pas vers la lumière_

-Malfoy, tu peux me dire pourquoi vous êtes toujours d'aussi mauvais perdants ?

-Va te faire voir, Weasmoche !

-De très très mauvais perdants…

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, va frimer ailleurs, la belette !

-Mais…

-Mais lâche-moi, tu veux que je te prête de l'argent ou quoi ?

-Mais pourquoi tu es toujours _comme ça_ ? Après sept ans, ça commence à devenir sérieusement lassant !

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un animal blessé pour qui il éprouve de la pitié. Arrgh, je déteste ça ! Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne !

Et en même temps, c'est vrai que je dois être ridicule à vouloir me venger aussi bassement. Mais je ne l'avouerais pas !

Et en même temps, j'aime qu'il pose un regard attendri sur moi. Mais je l'avouerais encore moins !

_Marcher de travers_

_Le ciel pourra m'attendre_

_N'avoir juste qu'une envie_

_Rester la vie en l'air_

-Allez, Malfoy, fais pas l'idiot ! Que les autres brutes écervelées fassent ce genre de coup bas, je comprends, mais toi, je croyais que t'étais quand même plus intelligent…

J'ai comme l'impression que le coup d'épée du « morveux blond » de tout à l'heure cicatrise, il a bien dit que j'étais intelligent ?

-Tu sais quand même que Harry est très doué au Quidditch et que du coup, être battu par lui, c'est presque normal…enfin, faut pas avoir honte de…

-Encore à jouer les suiveurs de Saint-Potter, Weasmoche ? T'as raison : je suis intelligent, et t'as oublié de préciser que moi au moins, je ne suis à la botte de personne ! Je n'ai pas besoin de fréquenter Saint-Balafré pour me sentir important ! Je ne suis pas un faire-valoir !

Mais, je suis un abruti ou quoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui dire de choses aussi blessantes ?

Il me regarde avec un air désolé. Là, je dois lui faire vraiment pitié.

-Je perds mon temps avec toi, Malfoy, Dit-il en tournant les talons.

Je viens de recevoir un nouveau coup d'épée métaphorique, encore plus douloureux que le précédent. J'ai comme la sensation que ma poitrine est ouverte et que mon cœur se vide de son sang. Et lui me tourne le dos et s'en va loin de moi…

Je l'ai cherché.

Mais ça fait maaaaaalllll !!

Je lui cours après.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

Il se retourne, intrigué.

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Sans comprendre pourquoi j'ose faire ça.

_A man on the moon…_

_A man on the moon…_

_Your eyes, so your eyes…_

_Your eyes, so your eyes…_

Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il m'embrasse en retour comme s'il voulait panser la blessure qu'il m'a causée, comme s'il me pardonnait.

_I want a pretty mess_

_I want a beauty dress_

_I want to feel confess…_

On cesse notre baiser, on se concerte du regard, et ainsi on décide de partir en retrait de la bataille, pour nous isoler de la puanteur des Bombabouses et de l'agitation.

-Pourquoi tu te comportes toujours de façon méchante avec moi ? Me demande-t'il alors, J'aimerais vraiment le savoir, surtout après ce que tu viens de faire !

-Ne sois pas idiot Weasley, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est évident ! Et puis, toi, tu me traites bien de « morveux blond » !

-C'est une façade !

-Et pourquoi tu voudrais de moi ? Je ne suis pas Harry Potter !

-Et alors, moi non plus, je ne suis pas Harry Potter, et ça ne t'a pas empêché de m'embrasser…

Il me regarde. Je me perds dans ses yeux bleus électriques. Mais c'est pour de vrai, cette-fois. Il est bel et bien devant moi.

-Nous sommes tous les deux jaloux de lui, parce qu'il est tout ce que nous ne sommes pas, Me dit-il, Et nous pensons que nous sommes des loosers pour cette raison…Mais réfléchis, Malfoy : tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes des types biens à notre niveau ? A quoi ça nous servirait d'être lui ?

-Tu es pourtant content d'avoir bloqué tous ces tirs, tout le monde t'acclame !

-Une gloire éphémère, rien de plus. Après tout ce temps à avoir été malade de jalousie, j'ai fini par m'y faire : je ne serai jamais aussi vénéré que Harry Potter, mais qu'importe, si je continue de poursuivre l'obsession de lui ressembler, je raterai probablement tout ce qui peut arriver de bien au gars moyen et normal que je suis…Et puis, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, mais d'un type qui est lui aussi moyen et normal, un type qui me ressemble…Pas toi ?

Il me regarde avec un air gêné, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir dit une connerie. Je tente de le rassurer en lui souriant.

-Merci !

Cette-fois, c'est lui qui prend l'initiative de m'embrasser.

_A man on the moon…_

_A man on the moon…_

_Your eyes, so your eyes…_

_Your eyes, so your eyes…_

_I want a pretty mess_

_I want a beauty dress_

_I want to feel confess…_

Il a refermé ma blessure.

FIN

* * *

Voilou. A la prochaine.


	9. Dunkerque

Ah, probablement ma chanson préférée. Je la trouve tellement romantique!

--

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Dunkerque… (de l'album _Paradize_)

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Avertissement : slash (vous commencez à le savoir)

* * *

**Dunkerque**

Une plage.

Celle du lac de Poudlard.

Des graviers, des herbes, une vue imprenable sur les forêts qui entourent le château, une odeur d'humidité et le vent. Le vent qui leur fouette le visage et fout le bordel dans leurs cheveux, surtout dans ceux de Ron qui sont assez longs.

C'est agréable de s'asseoir sur la berge, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils regardaient l'horizon, le regard perdu dans le lointain, s'effleurant juste la main. La vue était superbe, et large, tellement large que leurs regards se perdaient dans le vague de l'horizon.

Ils redoutaient le moment où ils seraient forcés de rentrer au château. C'était tellement mieux dehors. Même s'il faisait froid, que la morsure du vent était glacée, c'était toujours mieux que dedans.

Dedans, c'était plein de conards incompréhensifs.

_Le monde est un pervers_

_Et je continuerai de le braver_

_Parce que le monde est un enfer_

_Plus rien ne m'atteindra !_

Mille et une raison de les détester, de les mépriser, de les traiter de tous les noms…

Car ils s'étaient « corrompus » l'un avec l'autre. C'était ce qu' « ils », les autres, pensaient.

_Le Diable ne sait plus quoi faire_

_Pour protéger ses intérêts_

_Que sur nos corps percés d'acier_

_Maquillés de noirs…_

« Avait-on idée de tomber amoureux du pire gars imaginable ?

Celui dont ta famille t'avait recommandé de ne pas l'approcher sinon pour lui faire sentir que ton clan était supérieur au sien ? Pour bien lui montrer que lui n'était qu'un misérable et toi des plus honorables ! Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce qu'est l'honneur d'un sorcier, tu le sais ! Nos convictions et notre foi sont opposées comme le jour et la nuit, comme l'été et l'hiver, comme le feu et la glace ! Et regarde-les, ils ne sont pas comme nous, et cela en aucun point ! Jamais, au grand jamais, nous seront d'accord !

Tu es né pour mépriser ce garçon que tu regardes en ce moment, c'est ainsi que tu as été élevé, souviens-toi !

Le pire gars dont tu pouvais tomber amoureux…

Celui qui ferait que le Fondateur de ta Maison se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il pouvait apprendre que tu osais l'aimer!

Celui qui en rien n'avait l'air de t'aimer parce que « ce n'était pas prévu »!

Comment oses-tu ?

Si j'étais toi, je voudrais être six pieds sous terre pour avoir cette audace ! »

_Sable…_

_Moi sous le_

_Sable…_

_Toi…_

_Moi sous le_

_Sable…_

Mais sur la berge de lac, tout ça semblait si loin…

Ils étaient juste tous les deux, et plus rien de plus qui pouvait les déranger. Ils pouvaient se permettre de s'oublier l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

On dit que les amoureux sont seuls au monde, et ce principe s'appliquait aussi pour eux, n'était-ce pas une preuve de plus qu'ils n'avaient pas à se sentir coupables ?

« Et puis, merde, que les connards aillent se faire mettre, si moi je veux vivre cette agréable « perversion » avec toi ! »

_Si moi j'étais la reine de ta vie_

_Juste aujourd'hui, la reine de ta vie_

_Je serai dans tes rêves tu seras dans les miens_

"L'entends-tu? Tu seras dans mes rêves!"

_Juste aujourd'hui, la reine de ta vie_

Ron se leva et fit quelques pas en avant, en étendant ses bras comme pour s'étirer, le vent sembla redoubler de puissance et ses cheveux trop longs volèrent dans tous les sens, ce qui aurait donné l'illusion à un observateur imaginaire sur la rive opposée qu'on venait d'allumer un feu de camp sur la berge.

Draco, particulièrement frileux, grelottait. Il avait l'air encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et s'il ne s'était pas mis à bouger, on l'aurait confondu avec une statue de marbre ou d'ivoire. Il s'approcha du feu qu'était Ron pour lui prélever un peu de chaleur en se calant entre ses bras. Celui-ci entreprit de le réchauffer en le massant.

-Viens, là… Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Tu as froid…

-Non, je ne veux pas les affronter…

-Laisse tomber, les pervers, les vicieux, c'est pas nous, c'est eux !

_Le monde est fait comme ça_

_Mais on continuera de le narguer_

_Et on pourra ramper sur le sable_

_Plus rien ne nous arrêtera !_

« Comment j'ose l'aimer ? Comment j'ose aimer celui que ma naissance me donnait à combattre ?

Mais parce que je m'en balance de vos principes à la con !

Nous, en s'en fout !

Je l'aime, putain!

En ce moment, je suis loin de tout, je peux royalement me foutre de ce qu'on pense de nous.

Je n'ai qu'une envie: l'embrasser...et peut-être lui faire l'amour, tant pis pour le froid, et puis, justement, ça nous réchauffera...sans se soucier du qu'en-dira-t-on!»

_Sable…_

_Moi sous le_

_Sable…_

_Toi…_

_Moi sous le_

_Sable…_

« Nous, on s'endort et on se rêve.

Nous, on essaye d'oublier le mal qui nous réveille.

Nous méprisons tout ce qu'on a pu nous apprendre.

Nous nous entraînons chaque jour encore plus bas.

Quitte à aller faire un tour en Enfer.

Mais je t'emmène au paradis!

C'est notre grand secret.

Plus rien ne nous arrivera…. »

_Si nous étions les reines de notre vie_

_Juste aujourd'hui, les reines de notre vie_

_Tu seras dans mes rêves, je serai dans les tiens_

_Je serai ta reine le reste de ma vie !_

-Il faut vraiment qu'on rentre maintenant, sauf si tu veux te transformer en statue de glace…

-On ne peut pas encore rester ?

-Tu as encore peur ?

-Un peu…

-Mais je suis là !

-J'aimerais quand même un peu rester là, j'aimerais rester contre toi…

-J'espère que tout ira bien. Allez, il faut y aller.

Je serai danstes rêves, tu seras dans les miens, l'entends-tu?

FIN

* * *


	10. Les plus mauvaises nuits

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Les plus mauvaises nuits (de l'album _Le baiser_)

Genre : Romance et Drama

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash (ah ben oui)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce chapitre est la suite de _More…_, cette fois, je prends le point de vue d'Hermione…L'idée m'est venue parce que quelqu'un m'a dit que les Ron/Hermione ne tenaient pas la route parce que Ron n'était pas assez bien pour Hermione…Moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt l'inverse, même si je ne déteste pas Hermione, alors, j'ai eu envie de justifier pourquoi je ne veux pas la voir avec mon petit rouquin…

* * *

**Les plus mauvaises nuits**

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

_La nuit se lève_

_La lune s'élève_

_Les plus mauvaises nuits_

Elle se leva de son lit et marcha dans la pénombre pour rejoindre la chambre voisine à la sienne. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda les deux personnes qui dormaient l'une contre l'autre.

Ron serrait Malfoy dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un vienne le lui voler.

_Maudits soupirs_

_Maudits matins_

_Les plus mauvais matins_

La lune était pleine et éclairait leurs visages. Sous cette lumière nocturne, les cheveux de Ron avaient l'air d'être de couleur vermeille, et disposés sur la peau pâle de Malfoy, le tableau donnait l'impression d'un marbre veiné de sang.

_Je voudrais juste me coucher_

_Dormir contre toi_

_Je ne te toucherai pas_

_Juste m'endormir avec toi_

« Je sais quelle est mon erreur…. »

Elle s'approcha de celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui ne l'aimait plus. Elle passa sa main sur son visage endormi dans un geste de tendresse blessée.

« Depuis toujours, tu es contraint de vivre dans l'ombre, et personne ne s'intéresse à toi…Malfoy est sans doute le premier à l'avoir fait efficacement….

Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre dans le Poudlard Express ? Je m'étais moquée de toi parce que tu avais raté ton sort sur ton rat…A peine on se connaissait que je te sous-estimais déjà, que je te prenais pour un idiot que tu n'étais pas…

Tu étais toujours celui qui me faisait rire….et j'étais toujours celle qui t'empêchait de rire… »

La larme atteignit son menton, elle émit un sanglot à peine perceptible.

_Un lit défait à te rechercher_

_Le désordre et l'absence_

_La nuit est noire et sans espoir_

_Et sa présence me manque_

« Pendant toutes ces années, je t'ai considéré comme un guignol qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, même si ,quelques part, je savais que tu souffrais d'être toujours négligé par ta famille et tes amis, que ton sens de l'humour n'étais qu'une façade, que tu faisais toujours comme si tu allais bien pour ne pas avoir l'air trop râleur, que ça ne te dérangeait pas d'être toujours traité comme la cinquième roue du carrosse…Mais je ne t'ai jamais encouragé, au contraire, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à te rabaisser à te miner le moral, et malgré tout, tu m'aimais !

Quand tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu étais toujours obligé de te la fermer, parce que tu savais que de toute façon, personne ne t'écouterait et qu'on t'accuserait d'être un abominable jaloux égoïste, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est produit à chaque fois que tu as explosé parce que tu n'en pouvais plus de faire semblant…Et personne ne t'a compris… »

Elle sentait son cœur se serrer, elle se sentait coupable, et elle sentait que c'était trop tard pour éprouver tout cela…Si seulement elle l'avait compris plus tôt !

_L'amour n'est plus qu'une impression_

_Qu'une mauvaise impression_

_Mais la lumière est sale_

_Et pâle_

_Et seule_

_Comme un matin_

« Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais préfet à la place de Harry, je l'avoue, je ne l'ai pas cru, parce que je me demandais comment on pouvait nommer quelqu'un comme toi à ce poste…Je ne te croyais pas capable d'assumer ce rôle…et j'ai continué à me comporter comme si tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi…

Toi qui avais toujours rêvé qu'on reconnaisse tes talents, qu'on reconnaisse que tu n'étais pas plus bête qu'un autre, moi, la fille qui se disait amoureuse de toi, je ne te trouvais pas à la hauteur !

Et puis, il y a eu Slughorn, la façon dont il recrutait des gens pour son club était loin d'être correcte, c'était même de l'élitisme pur, il t'en a injustement exclu pendant que je me ruais chez lui, mais j'aimais qu'il me répète que j'étais brillante, même si c'était déjà ce que tout le monde faisait avant lui, et c'était ce que toi tu faisais depuis le début…

« Hermione, tu es intelligente » Tu me disais.

« Ronald, tu es un abruti » Je te répondais. »

_Mais je ne t'appartiens plus_

_Tu ne m'appartiens plus_

_On ne se connait plus_

_Mais je ne t'appartiens plus_

_Tu ne m'appartiens plus_

_On aurait disparu_

Un rayon de lune vint lui agacer les rétines. Ron avait l'air si calme, si heureux, Malfoy avait l'air du lui faire de bien. Et Hermione se sentit encore plus mal : le sourire que le rouquin affichait dans son sommeil était celui qu'autrefois il lui adressait, à elle, mais elle n'en avait pas profité, et maintenant, il n'était plus pour elle mais pour le jeune homme blotti contre lui…

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que je t'aie retrouvé dans les bras de Brown, cette greluche ne te méritais pas mais tu étais tellement désespéré, et je te rabaissais tellement que pour finir, je t'ai inconsciemment poussé vers elle.

J'ai lâchement usé de violence physique sur toi avec mes oiseaux vengeurs, alors que toi, pour rien au monde, tu m'aurais frappée car tu me respectais trop pour faire ce genre de chose immonde. Et j'ai refusé de te parler, j'ai fui le dialogue, j'ai fui le bonheur de Noël avec toi, et c'est seulement quand tu fus empoisonné que j'ai compris que je tenais à toi…

Quand je pense que ton empoisonneur était celui qui allait te sauver et te rendre heureux… »

_La nuit se lève_

_La lune s'élève_

_Mes plus mauvaises nuits_

_Maudits soupirs_

_Maudits matins_

_Mes plus mauvais matins_

« Et après, j'ai continué à te mépriser et à attendre que brusquement tu entre dans le moule utopique et inhumain de l'idée que je me faisais de l'homme idéal…Tu as fais des efforts pour me plaire et je n'ai pas su les apprécier, je pensais que toi tu devais t'adapter que moi je n'avais rien à me reprocher…

Malgré la négligence que nous te témoignons, Harry et moi, tu nous es resté fidèle et loyal jusqu'au bout, mais quand cet horrible médaillon a réveillé en toi les démons que tu étais le seul à combattre, sans notre aide dont tu avais pourtant grand besoin, tu es parti.

Nous avons été séparés et l'un de nous deux s'est remis en question, a cherché à réparer ses erreurs et a se perfectionner, et est finalement revenu vers l'autre…Bien entendu, il s'agissait de toi…Moi, j'ai continué à penser que j'avais raison et toi tort, parce qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Tu as sauvé Harry et tu m'as présenté des excuses, ce qui demande beaucoup de courage, reconnaître ses erreurs et demander pardon est une des choses les plus difficiles au monde, je n'en suis d'ailleurs que rarement capable alors que toi, tu étais toujours celui qui revenait vers moi ou Harry pour s'excuser, et moi, pour te remercier de ce courage, je t'ai enfoncé encore plus!

Dans ton immense mansuétude, tu m'as pardonnée… »

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que son orgueil la mène à se conduire de façon aussi injuste ? Elle souffrait, mais elle sentait qu'elle le méritait.

_Je voulais juste me coucher_

_Dormir contre toi_

_L'amour n'était qu'une impression_

_Qu'une mauvaise impression_

« Et enfin, lors de la bataille finale, tu as accomplis des choses exceptionnelles, tu as prouvé ta valeur, tu as prouvé que nous égalais, Harry et moi, et je t'ai embrassé, mais au lieu de te dire « Pardonne-moi de t'avoir sous-estimé pendant toutes ces années ! », j'ai préféré « Enfin, tu as évolué et tu es enfin digne de moi ! ».

En fait, tu étais digne depuis le début, mais je n'ai pas été capable de m'en rendre compte, et je t'ai fais du mal !

Moi, en revanche, je me croyais trop bien pour toi, alors qu'en réalité, c'est moi qui ne te méritais pas ! Tu as été trop bon avec moi par rapport à la manière dont je t'ai traité !

Et voilà que tu m'écris une lettre pour m'expliquer que tu aimes Malfoy…J'ai un peu du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu t'es tourné vers lui…Sans doute que je le connais mal, que je l'ai jugé trop vite… Sans doute t'a-t-il depuis le début accordé l'importance que tu méritais, même si c'était pour t'insulter ? C'est vrai qu'il a toujours eu cette sincérité envers toi alors que je masquais toujours mes sentiments pour te rendre la vie dure, pensant que ça te ferait grandir et changer pour devenir quelqu'un que tu n'étais pas mais que je voulais que tu sois….Il t'a accepté tel que tu es, c'est ça ?

J'imagine que vous vous êtes redécouverts et qu'il s'est montré plus compréhensif que je ne l'ai jamais été…Après tout, lui aussi a toujours été méprisé par son entourage qui ne voyait en lui qu'un gamin capricieux mais sans talent…Vous avez du vous comprendre, lui et toi…

Vous deux, qui êtes rejetés par l'élite dont je fais partie…. »

_Et si je te revois_

_Mais si je te revois_

_Encore une dernière fois_

_Alors emmène-moi_

_Emmène-moi encore !_

_Encore une dernière fois_

Le visage de la jeune fille étais à présent baigné de ses pleurs. Une larme tomba sur la pommette de Ron qui ne se réveilla pas, comme si ça lui était égal qu'Hermione pleure pour lui.

« Tu as bien raison de m'ignorer comme je t'ai ignoré. Et maintenant, je vais souffrir dans l'ombre, sans le dire à personne, exactement comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis que es né, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne te réconforter… »

_Maudits soupirs_

_Mauvais matins_

_Et si tu reviens…_

_Maudits soupirs_

_Mauvais matins_

_Et si je te revois_

_Mais si je te revois_

_Encore une dernière fois_

_Alors emmène-moi_

_Emmène-moi encore !_

_Encore une prochaine fois_

Elle fut tentée de l'embrasser sur les lèvres pendant qu'il dormait. Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne…

Mais au dernier moment, elle changea de chemin et c'est sur sa joue qu'elle déposa un délicat baiser, effaçant la larme qu'elle y avait laissée.

« Bonne nuit, Ron, sois heureux toute ta vie ! »

Elle tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre.

FIN

* * *

Et bien, Ron a interprété _More…_, Hermione a interprété _Les plus mauvaises nuits_, il ne manque plus que l'avis de Draco sur cette affaire et la trilogie sera complète…C'est vrai que sur le même album, il y a une troisième chanson qui parle de la fin d'une histoire d'amour et qui s'appelle _Punishment Park_, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ça…


	11. Punishment Park

Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Punishment Park (de l'album _Le baiser_)

Rating: K+

Genre: Drama/Romance/Humour (et hop, encore un mélange indéfinissable!)

Avertissement: Slash & het'

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, et non!

Et voilà, la fin de la triologie, comme promis avec le point de vue de Draco. Je pense que si je lui avais demandé son avis, il aurait préféré une chanson qui s'intitulerait dans le genre de "Dégage, pouffiasse, il est à moi", mais là, ce n'est pas dans le répertoire d'Indo qu'il faut aller voir, mais plutôt chez Diam's ou Zaho...Mais je ne suis pas très rap et hip-hop, alors, ce sera Indochine, désolée!

* * *

**Punishment Park**

Tous les jours, il était forcé d'assister à ce spectacle.

Le spectacle de la fin d'une histoire d'amour lamentable, une histoire qui n'en finissait pas.

Il les avait observé depuis longtemps, et déjà du temps où ils étaient étudiants, il avait du supporter de les voir se tourner autour sans qu'aucun des deux ne se décide à aller vers l'autre.

Apparemment, quelque chose s'était produit durant l'année où ils n'étaient pas venus à Poudlard pour suivre Potter dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes, mais ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Et cela lui était insupportable !

D'autant plus qu'à présent, on aurait dit que le scénario se répétait, mais à l'envers : après avoir cherché si longtemps à se déclarer, ils cherchaient visiblement à rompre sans y parvenir.

_Ils passèrent comme des rois égarés_

_A travers toute leur vie_

_Dans des villages appauvris_

Et ça aussi, c'était insupportable : elle se montrait exécrable mais il lui passait tout !

Était-il si amoureux d'elle pour accepter de ce faire traiter comme un chien ?

« Tu fais fausse route, Weasley ! Elle ne te rendra pas heureux !

Tu croyais certainement qu'elle était ton âme sœur, parce qu'elle t'a accaparé l'esprit si longtemps ?

Et si tu te trompais ? Que ce n'était qu'une illusion ?

Allez, tu vois bien que ça ne colle pas, tu essayes misérablement de t'accrocher à elle, pour maintenir cette espèce de sortilège maudit, mais ça ne marche pas aussi bien que tu le voudrais !»

_Ils pensèrent résister_

_Autour de gens agités_

_Que leur amour puisse exister_

_Toutes les nuits à l'infini…_

_Ah ! l'infini_

« Il te manque quelque chose, et tu le sais ! Mais tu avais tellement rêvé du jour où elle reconnaîtrait tes talents que tu n'as jamais songé au fait qu'il y avait une erreur qui s'était glissée dans l'intrigue, comme une fausse note dans une symphonie grandiose, comme un gâteau de mariage pour lequel le pâtissier aurait confondu sucre et sel, comme une séquence d'ADN avec un gène déficient… »

Et tous les jours, il les observait se quereller pour des queues de cerise, depuis l'autre côté du mur, il entendait leurs disputes futiles.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de louer l'appartement juste à côté du leur ? Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, il aurait mieux valu oublier l'homme qu'il aimait et partir le plus loin possible ! Mais il n'avait pas pu et s'était installé auprès d'eux, en priant le logeur de préserver son anonymat.

Pour rester auprès de lui. Près de celui dont il rêvait. Même si celui-ci était avec elle.

C'était du masochisme !

_Car je ne crois pas que tout va bien par ici_

_Je veux aller quelque part_

_Je veux aller vers un Paradis_

_Ne pas m'enfermer dans un parc_

_A attendre un jour qu'elle ne parte_

_Pour une croisière sans retour_

_Vers la Nouvelle Angleterre…_

_Une croisière_

« En plus, vous vous disputez vraiment pour des conneries ! Rappelle-toi, Weasley, entre nous, c'était quand même plus sérieux ! Je t'ai toujours fais chié en soulignant des choses importantes, et tu me le rendais à la perfection ! Tandis qu'elle…vous vous engueulez parce que vous ne savez plus c'est au tour de qui de sortir les poubelles ! C'est probablement le tien, car tu es un flemmard, mais regarde-moi ça : un sujet aussi trivial que les poubelles et elle en fait une affaire d'Etat, comme si elle avait découvert que tu cachais un terroriste afghan dans ton tiroir à chaussettes !

_Car cet endroit ne lui disait plus rien_

_Elle y avait perdu, perdu son chemin_

_Ah ! son chemin !_

En vous mettant ensemble, vous n'avez pas du tout réglé les différents qui vous opposent depuis toujours. Vous êtes passé d'un conflit armé à la guerre froide, voilà tout. Et moi, je vous mets en état de siège, car je te veux, et je t'aurai ! »

_Mais je ne crois pas que tout va bien par ici_

_Je veux aller quelque part_

_Je veux aller vers un Paradis_

« Parfois, je me demande si je vaux vraiment mieux qu'elle…après tout, je ne suis qu'un sale gamin pourri gâté qui croit qu'il peut tout acheter avec l'argent de Papa…

Suis-je vraiment mieux ?

Qu'est-ce que je vaux ?

Pas grand-chose pour ainsi dire ! Ma famille jouit d'une certaine réputation, mais je ne suis pas respecté pour ma propre personne…Alors, quel intérêt aurais-tu à quitter Granger pour un minable comme moi ?

Toi…Moi…Elle…Lequel des trois est le pire? Lequel des trois fait souffrir (ou va faire souffrir) le plus les deux autres ?

Je t'ai méprisé

Tu m'as détesté

Tu l'as détestée

Tu l'as aimée

Je t'aime

Je la déteste

Elle me méprise

Tu me méprises

Elle t'aime mais te méprise

Tu l'aimes mais tu la détestes

Je la hais

Je t'aime »

_On s'est construit et j'ai tout détruit_

_On s'est détruit, on a reconstruit_

_On s'est construit, on a tout détruit_

_Je me suis détruit, on a tout détruit_

_On s'est puni_

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Je sors, j'en ai marre de toi en ce moment, Ronald ! Tu es vraiment un abruti ! Et tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as de m'avoir !

_Car cet endroit ne lui disait plus rien_

_Elle y avait perdu, perdu son chemin_

-Bonne promenade ! Répondit la voix de Ron avec une mauvaise humeur qui n'allait pas du tout avec le message de sa phrase.

Draco attendit que les pas d'Hermione se fassent inaudibles dans l'escalier de l'immeuble, et, sans comprendre d'où lui venait un tel courage, il alla frapper à leur porte.

-J'espère que tu viens pour t'excus…Commença Ron en ouvrant la porte, naïvement convaincu que c'était sa terrible Dulcinée qui avait changé d'avis.

Il ouvrit des yeux immenses en découvrant le blond sur le palier. Celui-ci, plutôt que de dire « bonsoir » ou une autre formule de politesse, débuta la conversation en lui répondant :

-Bien sûr que non qu'elle ne reviendra pas s'excuser ! Depuis tout ce temps, tu devrais la connaître : dans sa tête, c'est toujours toi le fautif peu importe ce qui se passe, parce que tu es un bon à rien et donc, si il y a une erreur, c'est _forcément_ toi qui l'as commise !

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Non, ne réponds pas, j'ai deviné : tu es venu m'insulter et m'humilier, et en plus, tu écoutes aux portes !

-Je suis votre voisin de palier et si tu lisais entre les lignes, tu verrais que je prends ta défense et non la sienne !

Ron le regarda avec méfiance.

-Ouais : j'imagine le combat dans ton crâne aux cheveux platines : « Pour qui vais-je prendre parti ? La Sang-de-Bourbe ou le bouseux ? » Je suis flatté que tu considères ma pauvreté comme une tare moindre que son sang, mais j'ai quand même envie de t'envoyer te faire mettre, alors dégage de là, aurevoir !

Il voulut refermer la porte, mais Draco la cala avec son pied.

-Attends ! Je ne te déteste pas !

-Allons bon…

-Mais elle, je la déteste ! Et pas parce que ses parents sont des Moldus, mais parce qu'elle est injuste avec toi et que c'est elle qui ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir…Moi, à sa place, je saurais en profiter !

-Si tu étais à sa place…euh…tu veux dire si tu étais …ma petite amie ?

-Non, plutôt ton petit ami, ne sois pas ridicule...Mais oui, moi, je serais capable de reconnaître tes qualités, il faut me croire !

-Mais euh…Malfoy, tu n'es quand même pas en train de m'avouer que…

-Mais, si, c'est bien cela ! Laisse-moi entrer et je te prouverai que je te comprends bien plus qu'elle ne te comprendra jamais !

Ron hésita un moment, puis décida de laisser Draco entrer, se disant qu'au pire, il le détesterait encore plus après, et que quand Hermione serait de retour, ils associeraient leurs forces pour le foutre à la porte et se réconcilieraient.

Mais curieusement, après avoir écouté le blond, c'est Hermione que Ron aurait eu envie de mettre à la porte si elle avait été là. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se laissa prendre au jeu…

Et Draco réussit son pari.

Hermione était apparemment tellement remontée qu'elle resta seule dans un pub jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

A son retour à l'appartement, elle découvrit que Ron lui avait écrit une lettre.

_On s'est construit et j'ai tout détruit_

_On s'est détruit, on a reconstruit_

_On s'est construit, on a tout détruit_

_Je me suis détruit, on a tout détruit_

_On s'est puni_

C'était fini. Il ne l'aimait plus.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne autant sur Hermione en ce moment, alors que je ne la déteste pas particulièrement... Je viens même d'écrire un OS où j'aurais envie de la lapider!

Mais on va oublier tout ça, ça vaut mieux!

La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de faire un lemon avec 0 pourcent de Granger dedans, promis!


	12. La chevauchée des champs de blé

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : La chevauchée des champs de blé (de l'album _7000 danses_)

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Avertissement : slash & lemon

Comme promis, un ch'ti lemon sans Hermione, rien que Dray et Ron (et en plus, ça rime)

* * *

**La chevauchée des champs de blé**

Il y a des jours que l'on vit comme un long flirt sans fin, où l'on recommence le jeu de la séduction encore et encore, en espérant à chaque fois retrouver les mêmes sensations et émotions que la précédente. Comme quand on écoute en boucle une chanson adorée.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus !

Certes, cela avait été inespéré que Draco ait le droit de séjourner au Terrier (pour sûr, Lucius n'aurait jamais accepté Ron sur son territoire, en revanche), et donc, les deux adolescents étaient mille fois reconnaissants à la famille Weasley de leur permettre de passer les vacances d'été ensemble…

Mais la dite famille avait encore quelques difficultés à les voir s'aimer, en particulier la fratrie de Ron. Ainsi donc, ils étaient constamment sous surveillance discrète, et même le premier baiser du matin, celui qui signifiait « bonjour chéri, bien dormi ?» paraissait suspect.

Ron et Draco éprouvaient le besoin de se montrer leurs sentiments dans un endroit où ils ne se sentiraient pas forcés de retenir leur passion, observés par des yeux scrutateurs. Entreprise difficile dans une maison aussi petite que peuplée, même dans la chambre de Ron, qu'ils partageaient avec leur autre invité, Harry, dont les pauvres yeux chastes n'avaient pas à surprendre un spectacle illicite…

Ils n'en pouvaient plus !

Aussi, par une après-midi estivale-type, ensoleillée et agréable, Ron attrapa la main de Draco et lança à sa mère, sur un ton négligent :

-Nous allons nous promener dans le village.

-C'est loin, tout de même, Répondit Molly, Notre maison est située fort en retrait de la civilisation moldue…

-Oh, et bien, nous avons envie de faire un long tour, on s'arrêtera sûrement pour manger une glace au village…

-D'accord, allez-y…

Autour du Terrier, il y avait la campagne. Des champs de blés à perte de vue. C'est dans cet univers doré, sous un ciel calme d'été, qu'ils commencèrent leur promenade…

_A 4 mains on les retient…_

_A 4 mains prends mon chemin…_

_A 4 mains on les retient…_

_A 4 mains…_

Bientôt, le Terrier fut hors de vue, et par conséquent, les habitants de la petite maison cossue ne pouvaient pas les apercevoir. Ron jeta un œil derrière lui pour évaluer si la distance entre eux et _les regards des autres _était correcte, et étant satisfait, il entraîna Draco hors du chemin de terre, pour couper à travers champs.

-Mais où est-ce que tu vas, Ronnie ?

-Suis-moi !

Le blond le regarda, interloqué.

-Mais tu fais quoi là ?

Le rouquin répondit par un sourire ingénu et s'enfonça d'avantage dans le champ, des épis dissimulant ses jambes jusqu'à hauteur de ses genoux.

-Mais reviens !

Ron se mit à courir et cria, en rigolant :

-Attrape-moi, si tu peux !

Draco jeta un regard aux alentours, comme s'il craignait de voir apparaître un fermier furieux (ou pire : un Weasley qui les auraient suivis !), et pour finir, il se décida à emboiter le pas à Ron.

_Les chevaux au galop_

_On les retient vers les champs de blé_

_Prends mon chemin enfin_

_En chevauchée des étriers_

_On les retient…_

_Prends mon chemin, mon chemin…_

C'était décidément une belle journée, sous le soleil radieux, Draco se retrouva à poursuivre son amoureux dans un champ de blé. C'était un jeu de séduction, comme si Ron s'amusait à obliger Draco à le conquérir à nouveau, et pour ça, il devait l'attraper.

Pour jouer. Pour flirter.

Draco sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse indécente alors qu'il se mettait à courir de plus en plus vite, et Ron lui semblait de plus en plus inaccessible.

-Mais tu cours plus vite que moi !

-Et alors ? Lui cria Ron au loin, se mettant à courir à reculons comme pour le narguer.

-Et alors, c'est de la triche !

Ron, toujours face à Draco qui essayait de le rattraper, s'arrêta net dans sa course. Il étendit ses bras en croix et se laissa tomber en arrière, comme à cet exercice de confiance où l'on se laisse choir dans les bras d'une personne située derrière soi, sauf qui ce furent les épis qui le réceptionnèrent. Il ne ferma pas les yeux et affronta le soleil qui semblait percer le ciel.

_C'est un jour impudique_

_Et qui jette toutes ces idées imaginaires_

_L'emprise à sa poursuite_

_Incertaine quand on voit le ciel à l'envers…_

Draco arriva à sa hauteur, à bout de souffle. Il le contempla : les cheveux de Ron étaient étalés autour de sa tête comme des rayons rouges autour d'un soleil aux yeux bleus, et il semblait que le blé alentour leur transmettait ses reflets dorés. Le blond se laisse tomber en avant, le corps de Ron amortit sa chute. Il voulu le gronder, mais avait déjà trop envie de se prendre au jeu.

-Mon Ronnie…Murmura t'il avant de lui explorer la bouche avec sa langue.

_Entre toi, entre moi_

_Ta langue de fer, ou langue au chat_

_Non ta langue_

_Entre toi, entre moi_

_L'amour nouveau qui est tout là haut !_

_Et pour bientôt !_

_Tout là haut…Mais les chevaux !_

_Au galop…Mais les chevaux !_

Ron sentait contre lui le cœur affolé de Draco, toujours pas remis de sa course, battre assez fort pour faire vibrer les pulsations au-delà de sa poitrine.

-Tu es à moi ! Haleta le blond, ponctuant sa phrase par un sourire carnassier.

Ron rigola et décida de renverser Draco sur le dos pour se replacer au-dessus, mais le blond ne se laissa pas faire, et tous deux cherchant à avoir le dessus, ils firent mine de se battre, comme des chatons qui se bagarrent.

Pour jouer. Pour flirter.

Car tout en bataillant, ils se cajolaient, se mordillaient et se volaient des baisers.

_Ton allure est farouche_

_Et je suce ton pouce et tes taches de rousseur_

_A travers les caresses_

_Elle est belle et féroce_

_Et forcément cruelle_

Leurs mains s'acheminaient en-dessous de leur vêtements, qui bien que légers, devinrent indésirables. Draco déboutonna la chemise de Ron, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau tachetée qu'il faisait ainsi apparaître. Penché sur lui, il lui mordilla ses tétons durcis (et ils n'étaient pas les seules partie de l'anatomie de Ron à être dans cet état-là…)

_Gare à toi, gare à moi_

_Ta langue de fer, ou langue au chat_

_Non ta langue_

_Gare à toi, gare à moi_

_L'amour en vain dont je suis atteint_

_Et sur tes reins_

_A 4 mains, je te rejoins !_

_En chemin, je te rejoins !_

-Draco, je vois le ciel à l'envers, Murmura le rouquin qui avait finalement décidé de se laisser coucher sur le dos par le blond dont les doigts s'emmêlaient à présent dans sa braguette de pantalon.

Ron fermait les yeux, puis il n'avait qu'à les rouvrir pour se rendre compte de la gravité de la Terre, pour avoir l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans l'immensité bleue du ciel. Et le visage de Draco, se superposant au soleil, donnait l'idée qu'il s'approchait du paradis, près d'un ange auréolé.

Draco fit jaillir l'érection de Ron hors de son jean, abaissa son propre pantalon à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses et s'installa au-dessus de lui, calant ses genoux avec forces de part et d'autres de son torse et, continuant à lui envoyer des regards langoureux, il lui saisit le vît et l'enfonça doucement en lui.

_Donne-moi…_

Ron fermait à présent les yeux, goûtant son plaisir et donnant les coups de bassin qu'il pouvait, à moitié immobilisé par Draco qui le faisait aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui, pressant sa propre érection contre les abdominaux du rouquin.

C'était rare que le blond donne autant de son énergie, il était plutôt du genre à préférer se laisser faire, se laisser choyer. Mais il s'agissait de reconquérir Ron pour jouer. Pour flirter.

_A travers les cascades_

_Et côte à côte on se regarde_

_Tu me regardes_

_L'emprise à ta poursuite_

_Incertaine quand tu vois le ciel à l'envers_

_Elle n'est pas jolie_

_Elle est pire_

_Comme un soupir_

_Au Kashmir_

_Comme un soupir_

_Au Kashmir_

Les évènements se brouillaient dans leurs esprits, la tête chauffée par le soleil et échauffée par leurs ébats, le cœur battant, le cœur glorieux.

Quand Draco s'affaissait, il se revoyait courir après Ron, qui lui criait « Attrape-moi, si tu peux ! » en riant, et il revoyait l'envie qu'il avait eue de lui sauter dessus pour l'immobiliser par terre et le maintenir tranquille le temps qu'il lui clame son amour haut et fort.

Quand Ron déchargea, il se revit se laissant tomber en arrière, pour voir le ciel à l'envers, suivi du visage de Draco qui arrivait, haletant, à bout de souffle, il se revoyait le regardant l'air de dire « Tu m'as eu, maintenant, viens me rejoindre ! »

_La séduction !_

_A 4 mains, la séduction !_

_Les chevaux au galop_

_On les retient vers les champs de blé_

_Prends mon chemin enfin_

_En chevauchée des étriers_

Une heure après environ, somnolant presque, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le champs de blé, ils se rappelèrent que les habitants du Terrier finiraient par se demander où ils étaient s'ils mettaient trop de temps pour une simple promenade.

-Et pour la glace qu'on est supposés être allés manger, il faut se mettre d'accord, on a pris quels parfums ?

-Lime et lemon, bien sûr !

Ron attrapa le poignet de Draco et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils émergèrent de la forêt dorée, les cheveux pleins d'épis brillants et se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de terre, souriants, rieurs.

_On les retient…_

_On les retient, à 4 mains…_

FIN

* * *


	13. Stef 2

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Stef 2… (de l'album _Dancetaria_)

Genre : Humour (ça faisait longtemps) et Romance

Rating :T

Avertissement :slash

Ma soeur dit que "c'est vraiment une chanson de pédés"...

Je me suis beaucoup inspirée du clip.

* * *

**Stef 2**

Ron cligna des yeux.

-Quoi ? Je vais devoir faire _ça_ ?!

Il se remémora la raison de sa présence en ce lieu :

« Mais quelle idée elle a encore eu, cette Hermione : « Ronald, tu dois absolument trouver du travail pour gagner ta vie gnagnagna ! » Et voilà que j'ai passé une audition pour jouer dans un clip bizarre, dans lequel je vais devoir… »

-Quoi ? Je vais devoir faire _ça_ ?! Réitéra-t-il.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que l'on vous a engagé ! Ah, au fait, voici votre costume !

Ron jeta un œil au paquet qu'on lui tendait. Il émit un rire nerveux.

-On ne m'avait pas prévenu que j'allais jouer dans un Walt Disney !

-Mais non ! Quoi que…avec vos cheveux roux, vous auriez été parfait pour le rôle de Peter Pan…

-Ouais, sauf que là, vous m'avez refilé la robe d'Alice au pays des merveilles !

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire…

-Hein ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ce clip n'a rien à voir avec Walt Disney, deux filles qui se touchent et qui s'embrassent, ce n'est pas trop le genre…

-Je ne suis PAS une fille !

-Je vous laisse vous apprêter.

L'habilleuse se retira et Ron pesta pendant encore 40 secondes avant de se déshabiller pour revêtir la robe bleue à jupe courte, la ceinture blanche, les socquettes d'écolière blanches qui remontaient à mi-mollet et les petites ballerines noires (qui d'ailleurs lui firent mal aux pieds car trop petites). Ensuite il passa au maquillage et à la coiffure, où on le força à mettre une perruque de longs cheveux noirs et un bandana bleu.

Ainsi paré, il fit son entrée devant la camera, où l'attendaient deux balançoires suspendues au plafond. Sur l'une d'elle était assise une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds dorés mi-longs, vêtue d'à peu près la même robe que lui, mais moins décolletée et rouge vif. Elle portait aussi les mêmes ballerines noires mais ses socquettes étaient rayées rouges et noires.

-En place ! Cria une voix avant qu'il n'ait le temps de mieux observer la jeune fille qui allait être sa partenaire. Aussi tranquille qu'Alice lors de son procès organisé par le jeu de cartes géantes, il s'avança résigné vers elle et s'installa sur l'autre balançoire. La fille avait son visage baissé, et ainsi, il ne pouvait le voir.

-Action, on tourne !

La musique du clip fut diffusée dans la salle pour leur donner le rythme.

Comme cela était écrit dans le script, Ron se pencha sur sa partenaire et passa une main sur son épaule. Elle posa une des siennes sur son genou et releva lentement son visage vers lui.

Stupeur !

_Je crois que tu as fais ce choix_

_Que ce sera moi_

_Qui vais te montrer_

_Ce que j'ai appris_

_Et t'initier_

_A ce que je sais_

Cette découverte lui fit le même effet que si la reine de coeur lui avait hurlé "Qu'on lui coupe la tête!"

« Quoi qu'il arrive, le spectacle doit continuer, disent les artistes, or, on peut dire qu'on me teste par rapport à cette règle », Songea Ron avec effroi « Pourquoi ma… mon partenaire, c'est Malfoy ? »

Draco lui envoya un regard qui signifiait que c'était une surprise pour lui aussi.

Néanmoins, quoi qu'il arrive, le spectacle devait continuer ! Puisque c'était écrit dans le script, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent langoureusement à travers les cordes de leurs balançoires.

_Si tu me demandes de tout t'apprendre_

_Tu peux avoir confiance en moi_

_Toi aussi…_

« Suivre le script, suivre le script, suivre le script…sadiques ! » Songea Ron alors que Draco s'asseyait comme convenu sur ses genoux. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille du blond déguisé en blonde et fit bouger la balançoire d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds. Ils étaient fort proches à présent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le rouquin déguisé en brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « Ses genoux sont contre mes hanches…et ses fesses sont sur mes cuisses ! Et évidemment, comme on porte des jupettes assez courtes, je peux sentir sa peau contre la mienne… »

_Je serai là_

_Pour réussir_

_Ce que tu désir_

_Regarde-moi !_

_Si tu me demandes_

_De t'apprendre ma langue_

Ils se fixaient intensément l'un l'autre, les yeux chargés de tendresse puisqu'il le fallait. Draco passa une main langoureuse sur le visage de Ron et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour lui ordonner de se taire. L'esprit de Ron était cependant accaparé par le fait qu'il sentait même le coton de la culotte de Draco sur sa jambe gauche. C'était doux. Encore un peu, il en oubliait de jouer son rôle.

_Et tu verras que tout va bien se passer_

_Que tout ça n'est pas si compliqué_

_Je serai aussi douce qu'une fille_

_Moi aussi…_

« Je me demande de quelle couleur est cette culotte…j'espère qu'elle est noire…c'est sexy le noir ! »

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre, et Ron se souvint que c'était à lui d'agir à ce moment précis, ce qu'il avait momentanément oublié, troublé par la lingerie du blond.

Draco retira sa main du visage de Ron. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de fixer sa bouche, comme fasciné, surtout sachant ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Bien, je vais le faire, puisque c'est écrit » Se résigna t'il.

Et il rapprocha encore son visage du sien et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

Et là, il fut parcouru d'un frisson aussi indécryptable qu'intense.

_Et tu verras_

_Je suis une fille_

_On ressemblera à des filles_

Il y avait quelque chose qui leur parcourait l'échine. Ron se sentait dans un état étrangement trouble, et d'après les légers soubresauts qui secouaient le corps de Draco contre le sien, il en était de même pour lui. C'était agréable, très agréable. Ron voulu aller plus loin :

Draco émit un gémissement, inaudible par rapport à la musique, et qui devait signifier « Weasley, t'as pas lu le script ? Tu n'es pas supposé y mettre la langue ! » Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se prêtait au jeu.

_Et tu verras_

_On aimera_

_On ressemblera à des rois_

Ils resserraient leur étreinte, attirés l'un par l'autre comme s'attirent les protons et les électrons. Ils se passaient la main dans les cheveux, sous leurs jupes,…Ayant juste assez de conscience pour se rappeler où ils étaient et ce qu'ils étaient supposés y faire.

_Et je ferai_

_Et je pourrai_

_Mais faire tout ce que tu aimeras !_

« Je savais pas qu'il embrassait aussi bien ! »

Gardant tant bien que mal le rythme de la chanson, Ron fit tourner la balançoire pour entortiller les deux cordes au maximum. Une fois cela fait, il lâche ses pieds et la balançoire tournoya dans le sens inverse à toute vitesse. Ils continuèrent cependant leur jeu, les jambes flottant dans l'air, même si la rotation donnait un peu la migraine.

_Et toi aussi_

_Comme dans la vie_

_Tous les deux jusqu'à fin de nuit_

De toute façon, ils avaient commencé à avoir la tête qui tourne avant ça.

_Et tu verras_

_Combien de fois_

_Combien de fois on recommencera_

Ron se restabilisa et détacha sa bouche de celle de Draco pour l'embrasser dans le cou, sur la clavicule, et là où sur une vraie fille on aurait trouvé la naissance des seins.

_Et je pourrai_

_Et je ferai_

_Mais faire tout ce que tu voudras !_

Draco se laissa tomber en arrière pour appuyer ses omoplates sur le siège de la balançoire qu'il avait abandonnée pour rejoindre Ron, et laissa sa tête pendre dans le vide, les jambes toujours serrées autour de la taille du rouquin. Celui-ci se coucha presque sur lui, plié en deux, et frottait sa tête sur son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'aux dernières notes de piano, suivies par le « Coupez ! » du metteur en scène.

Après, ils se relevèrent, passablement étourdis, et se dirigèrent vers l'équipe. Draco retira sa perruque, le teint rosit.

« Je savais que même s'il était blond, il portait quand même un postiche » Pensa Ron en regardant les vrais cheveux de Draco qui avaient presque la couleur de la neige en comparaison avec le doré de la perruque.

Ils se regardèrent en coin et les mêmes touches de rouge apparurent sur leurs joues.

-Alors, mes p'tits gars, c'était très bien, Dit le metteur en scène, Ca ne se voyait même pas que vous êtes des amateurs, ça avait l'air tellement…tellement vrai !

-Sans doute, Murmura Draco.

-Mais on va quand même recommencer, car vous êtes supposés être des filles, et les filles, c'est délicats, c'est doux, c'est sensibles…Vous étiez un peu trop mâles…trop….bestiaux…mais la passion y était, ça je dis pas, on a vraiment cru que vous étiez un vrai couple !

-Ben…Répondirent-ils à l'unisson, n'osant plus se regarder.

-Mais il faut vous imaginez que vous êtes de fragiles adolescentes avec la peau douce et des doigts de fée !

"Mais Malfoy a vraiment la peau douce!"

-Alors, plus de délicatesse, cette fois, allez reprendre vos place, on s'y remet !

-J'aime bien ce boulot ! Laissa échapper Ron malgré lui.

FIN

* * *

Lalilala...Et 1,2,3...Ron au pays des cauchemars et Draco au pays des merveilles...ouhouhouhou!


	14. Le grand secret

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Le grand secret (de l'album _Paradize_)

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating : M

Avertissement : slash & lime

C'est la chanson qui est en duo avec la jolie Mélissa Auf der Maur

* * *

**Le grand secret**

Lucius Malfoy sermonnait son héritier au bord de l'étang du Manoir :

-L'homme est fait pour aller avec la femme. C'est comme ça. Parce que ce genre de relation a l'avantage de produire des enfants, or, le Lord Noir serait content que les sang-purs se reproduisent, vois-tu, les Moldus et leurs progénitures « on-ne-sait-comme-devenues-sorcières » sont les plus nombreux et prolifèrent encore et encore…

« Blablabla ! » Disait Draco dans sa tête, « Cause toujours, Lucius ! »

-En plus, Poursuivit le paternel, Tu n'as vraiment pas choisi la meilleure personne pour ce genre de relation…contre-nature ! Il fait partie de notre clan ennemi, tu le sais ! Pour cette fois, je ferme les yeux, mais…

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

Sans prévenir, Draco enfuit sa tête dans l'eau de l'étang.

Ron commençait à manquer d'air…

Se cacher entre les roseaux et sous les nénuphars était inconfortable, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix quand Lucius était arrivé, c'était la seule cachette possible.

Draco rapprocha sa tête et colla ses lèvres sur celles de Ron et lui transmit de l'oxygène.

Le blond émergea la tête hors de l'eau et se tourna vers son géniteur avec un sourire un peu crispé. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Il fallait que je le fasse…pour me rafraîchir…il fait super-chaud, aujourd'hui.

Lucius ne sembla rien relever, heureusement.

-Promets-moi que tu en as fini avec _ces histoires_, Draco !

-Oui, Père ! Répondit le fils en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

L'homme sembla satisfait et laissa l'adolescent. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Ron refit surface et remonta la berge, haletant.

-Merci pour le baiser oxygéné !

-Il vaudrait mieux changer d'endroit, Souffla le blond et l'aidant à se relever.

-Je ne sais pas si on devrait continuer, Draco, c'est pas que j'en ai plus envie, au contraire, mais ça devient bigrement dangereux, je m'en voudrais que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi…

-Chut ! Murmura l'héritier Malfoy en offrant un baiser particulièrement doux à son amoureux, C'est pas grave…Faut pas avoir peur !

- Si j'ai peur, c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi !

-Merci, mais cette fois, je vais prendre des risques, comme toi tu le fais…Je vais être comme toi…

-Mais…

-Je m'en fous de ce qu'il pourrait me faire…Tu es mon grand secret !

_Laisse-moi être comme toi_

_Laisse-moi être toi_

_Laisse-moi être ton sang_

_Laisse-moi un peu de temps_

Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre partie du jardin tout aussi dissimulée dans l'épaisseur du domaine et garnie de grandes haies de rosiers rouges.

-Très bien, Dit Ron, Si tu veux être l'impulsif pour une fois, c'est moi qui serai le vigilant, viens par là !

Il l'entraîna derrière un buisson de roses particulièrement fourni et l'attira contre lui.

_Je rougirai quand je te verrai_

_Et quand je te parlerai_

_Mais quand les lumières seront éteintes_

_Je te dirigerai sans crainte_

-Je suis tout dégoulinant d'eau, désolé…

-C'est pas grave, serre-moi quand même dans tes bras !

Ils s'embrassèrent en s'enlaçant.

-Il parait que ce que toi et moi on fait, c'est interdit, tu le crois, toi ?

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ceux qui disent ça sont des idiots…Mais l'interdit a du charme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, alors, nous allons le faire…Parce que nous on s'en fout…Et parce qu'on en a envie !

_Laisse-moi faire comme un garçon_

_Laisse-moi cette illusion_

_Laisse-moi être ton roi_

_Laisse-moi le faire comme toi_

Toujours en s'embrassant, ils se couchèrent par terre, entre les ronces.

Et ils firent l'amour comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Parce qu'une relation où les rôles masculin et féminin ne sont pas respectés ne devrait pas être interdite.

_Je te montrerai comment on fait_

_Et puis je te remplacerai_

_Je ferai comme une fille qui se défend_

_Une fille qui perd son sang_

Sur la terre humide, et Ron dont les cheveux et les vêtements étaient trempés. Et les épines des roses qui venaient leur égratigner la peau. Mais cela importait peu. Il y avait plus grave.

Ils étaient forcés au silence. Mais ils s'aimaient trop pour l'ignorer. Un jour, il faudrait bien que cela face surface. L'interdit a du charme. La peur aussi.

L'un en l'autre, tout le reste disparaissait.

_Laisse-moi être comme toi_

_Laisse-moi plusieurs fois_

_Laisse-moi être tes yeux_

_Laisse-moi faire l'amoureux_

On pourrait les condamner pour ce qu'ils font, mais cette manifestation de la connerie humaine leur donnait juste envie d'éclater de rire…et de pleurer, car pour eux, ce ne sera jamais facile. Ils doivent se battre. C'est comme ça que cela se déroule pour eux.

Rire aux larmes.

Vivre aux armes.

Le plaisir de s'étendre.

Le désir est si tendre.

Qu'on s'aime

Qu'on saigne!

Parce qu'ils s'aiment.

_Mais si un jour tu devais t'en aller_

_Est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'emporter ?_

_Mais si un jour tu pouvais tout quitter_

_Est-ce que tu pourrais garder notre secret ?_

Ils ne l'auraient jamais cru, bien sûr, qu'un jour ils s'aimeraient…Ils étaient tellement différents ! Mais ce jour était arrivé, et ils étaient forcés de vivre avec ce grand secret, si doux et si dangereux !

Aussi doux que les baisers de Ron sur le front de Draco, aussi dangereux qu'une rose dont la beauté ne sert qu'à dissimuler les épines.

_Laisse-moi être ta croix_

_Laisse-moi essayer_

_Laisse-moi être juste toi_

_Laisse-moi être comme toi_

Tellement différents, mais terriblement semblables, aussi…Peut être même un peu trop, et il y avait un sujet sur lequel ils auraient du différer…cette histoire de chromosomes XX ou XY, le sinistre dossier de l'amour interdit !

Leurs bras étaient déchirés, en sang, et imprégnés de parfum floral.

_Je te laisserai trouver la voie_

_Et puis je penserai comme toi_

_Comme une fille qui voudra prendre son temps_

_Comme si c'était la dernière fois_

Rien aurait pu dire qu'un jour ils feraient l'amour dans un buisson de roses, mais leurs histoires s'étaient étroitement liées et ne pouvaient plus être séparées, à présent !

« Moi pour lui et lui pour moi »

_Si tu devais un soir_

_Est-ce que tu m'emmènerais ?_

_Mais t'envoler sans moi_

_Est-ce que tu m'emmèneras ?_

-Nous n'avons plus de choix : pour préserver notre grand secret, il va falloir fuir…ou mourir, de toute façon qu'importe mourir, si c'est ensemble ?

-Pourquoi ?

_Mais si un jour on pouvait s'en aller_

_On pourrait bien enfin s'emmener_

_Mais si un jour on pouvait se quitter_

_On pourrait bien enfin se retrouver_

-Parce que je t'aime !

FIN

* * *

La prochaine fois, vous aurez...je ne sais pas encore, _Rose Song_ ou _Gang Bang..._


	15. Gang Bang

Auteur :Midwintertears

Titre :Gang Bang (de l'album _Alice et June_)

Genre : Romance et râleries adolescentes

Rating : K+

Avertissement : slash (quoi que platonique)

Voilà un chapitre particulièrement « aliceetjunesque ».

* * *

**Gang Bang**

C'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et encore une fois, je suis seul, et j'ai même pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'aurai aimé la passer avec toi.

Je t'observe depuis si longtemps.

Tu es si beau, toi.

_Moi je n'aime pas la Saint-Valentin_

_Je hais le monde entier_

_Je détesterai tous tes amis_

_La vie de famille aussi_

Tu es né au pays des merveilles, tu avais tout : la richesse, une famille renommée, du pouvoir...Mais au pays des merveilles se cachent leurs contraires ! Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendent. Tu es le maillon faible de la chaîne !

Et tu le sens, je le sais !

_On m'a dit que je suis nul à l'oral_

_Que ne peux pas mieux faire_

_Comme une vie fade est si triste à pleurer_

_Moi je ne pense qu'à toi_

**Tu es né au pays des cauchemars : en apparence, tout va pour le mieux, ta famille est la plus aimante qui soit, mais toi, tu le sais, depuis toujours, qu'ils te considèrent comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, celui qui ne pourra jamais prouver qu'il vaut autant que ses frères !**

**Et cela se voit !**

_Alors viens sur moi_

_Sous mes doigts_

_Sur ma peau_

_Dans ma vie_

_Alors, lève-toi_

_On est libres_

_De survivre_

_A nos vies_

La cinquième roue du carrosse et le maillon faible de la chaîne, sommes-nous destinés à être les inutiles de service toute notre vie ?

_J'ai des résultats insuffisants_

_Surtout en allemand_

_J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps_

_Comme nous l'avions trouvé_

**Toujours tu te sacrifies pour tes deux amis, toujours tu recules pour mieux les voir sauter, toujours tu te tais pour ne pas les déranger, tu donnes et tu donnes et tu ne reçois pas, tu essayes, tu essayes, mais tu n'y arrives pas...**

**Et ils t'oublient.**

Tu te bats pour être cette image évasive qu'on t'a forgée à la naissance. Tu fais de ton mieux, et tu en fais toujours plus. Mais ce n'est jamais assez, ni pour toi, ni pour ton père. Tu fais des efforts qui s'évanouissent aussitôt, tu essayes, tu essayes, mais tu n'y arrives pas.

Et tu disparais.

_Le Prince Charmant n'existe pas_

_Comme nous l'avions juré_

_Un jour ou l'autre, on partira_

_Moi, je ne pense qu'à toi_

**Tu vois comment à l'intérieur de moi je me sens**

**Personne ne voit et ne s'aperçoit de ce qui m'attend**

Au pays des étoiles

Il était une fois quelqu'un comme moi !

_Alors viens sur moi_

_Sous mes doigts_

_Sur ma peau_

_Dans ma vie_

_Alors, lève-toi_

_On est libres_

_On va vivre_

_Pour mourir_

**Tu sais que tu es beau ? Tu sais que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ? Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tes propres qualités te sont invisibles, mais moi je les vois, et franchement, tu m'impressionnes ! Fais-moi confiance, oublie tes complexes, je te jure que tu es mieux que ce que tu crois, tu es mieux que ce qu'ils disent, ces crétins qui ne voient en toi qu'un garçon médiocre tout juste bon à suivre les autres... Si quelqu'un est ici médiocre, c'est moi !**

_Ou tu veux que je te touche que j'embrasse où tu veux que je baise que je fasse sur la bouche où tu veux que sur ta bouche que j'embrasse au-delà tu préfères moi je ne pense qu'à toi !_

N'oublie pas que je suis à toi, entièrement à toi. Emmène-moi avec toi, vers notre Eden, vers notre septième ciel au-delà du Paradis ! Je suis à toi, à toi, sois à moi ! Prends tout ce que tu veux en moi, mange-moi, bois-moi ! Et laisse-moi t'avaler !

Nous brûlerons tous deux dans l'univers, comme des étoiles à contre-courant !

_Alors viens sur moi_

_Sous mes doigts_

_Sur ma peau_

_Dans ma vie_

_Alors, lève-toi_

_On est libres_

_On va vivre_

_Pour mourir_

La décoration de la Grande Salle pour la Saint-Valentin ne méritait aucun autre adjectif que « écœurante ». Maudite fête stupide et matérialiste ! Ron était dans un drôle d'état au cours de Potions, où même Slughorn était habillé en rose bonbon. Négligemment, il écrivit sur le coin de son parchemin, à côté de gribouillis ressemblants à des étoiles et des croix :

« Une demi-lune, un petit homme dans la lune qui mangeait des prunes, oh, le beau poisson de lune, astronaute, cosmonaute, très haut est la lune ! »(1)

**De son côté, Draco scribouillait sur sa copie, à côté de dessins de fleurs et papillons dont les cœurs étaient des têtes de mort :**

**« Mais c'est qu'ici, il n'y a plus de place pour qu'il puisse grandir d'avantage, il n'avait juste qu'un ennui, c'est de comprendre les jours de pluie... »**

FIN

* * *

Bientôt:_ Rose Song_

(1) Lors de la tournée d'_Alice et June_, on est dans le noir et on entend une voix d'enfant qui chantonne cette petite comptine, une seconde plus tard, c'est le morceau _June_ qui commence.


	16. Rose Song

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Rose Song (de l'album _Dancetaria_)

Genre : Un petit peu d'humour, de l'amitié un peu bizarre et de l'amour au futur simple.

Rating : K+

Avertissement : slash (mais très peu, ici)

* * *

**Rose Song**

Il jeta un dernier regard à la Ford Anglia qui s'en allait et ne put plus se contenir :

-« Suivez les araignées ! Suivez les araignées ! » Je te jure : si on laisse Hagrid sortir d'Azkaban, je le tue ! A quoi ça a servi tout ça ?

- A comprendre que Hagrid était innocent ! Répondit Harry « J'ai réponse à tout » Potter.

Ron se renfrogna. Il avait passé un sale quart d'heure avec Aragog & Cie et avait honte de la peur qu'il avait montrée : pourquoi les occasions de prouver qu'il était aussi courageux que Harry étaient si peu nombreuses ? Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il souffrait de la phobie la plus répandue au monde !

Evidemment, le problème, c'est que Harry n'avait pas eu peur, lui ! Et si Hermione avait pu venir avec eux, pour sûr qu'elle serait restée aussi stoïque que le brun. Mais Ron avait paniqué. Déjà qu'on le prenait pour le moins doué du trio, il n'avait pas besoin de ça : de passer pour une mauviette !

Mais que voulez-vous : Harry Potter se devait, de part son statut de Héros de l'Humanité, de grandir plus vite que les autres enfants, car sauver le monde, ça implique d'acquérir de la maturité. Quant à Hermione, elle était **née** mature et responsable. Et Ron restait le gamin, celui qui a peur, celui qui ne sait ni se contrôler ni s'assumer, le comique de service.

Ils rentrèrent au château et allèrent se coucher, pour méditer à propos de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Le lendemain, persuadé d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans le parc où il avait été étudier avec Harry, il y retourna une fois la nuit tombée.

Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut.

Elle s'était beaucoup plus attachée à lui qu'il le l'avait cru. Elle fit des appels de phares et il afficha un air étonné, puis, il lui sembla qu'elle clignotait comme pour l'inviter à monter.

-Tu m'emmènes en balade ? Murmura t'il.

Elle fit aller son clignotant droit comme pour lui répondre « oui ». Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa au volant.

Elle décolla et il sentit comme une sensation de légèreté, une invitation à s'aérer la tête. Il décida de baisser la vitre et laissa le vent lui fouetter le visage. C'était agréable.

Deviendrait-il un jour un héros, comme ses amis ? Probablement que non...

Il pouvait juste se l'imaginer, le rêver...

Dans les rêves, rien n'est interdit et tout est permis !

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, l'autre garçon réfléchissait aux remarques que son père lui avait adressées dernièrement : il lui avait fait sentir qu'il était loin d'avoir les compétences pour acquérir le statut de Mangemort comme Papa ! En admettant que Celui-Qui-Fait-Flipper-Tout-Le-Monde revienne, qu'est-ce qu'un môme de 13 ans pourrait avoir comme utilité ?

Il n'était pas « une grande personne » ! Et en plus, il avait de moins bons résultats que la Sang-de-Bourbe, et le Balafré le battait au Quidditch même avec un moins bon balai.

Le seul qui restait un adversaire à sa hauteur (c'est-à-dire la hauteur des gamins qui n'ont pas le droit de jouer dans la cours des grands), c'était le rouquin-crève-la-faim-vomisseur-de-limaces !

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour enfin être considéré comme un adulte ? »Songeait-il en se promenant dans le parc à une heure non recommandée, juste par envie de solitude.

Et il vit la voiture se poser près du lac. Weasley en sortit.

-Weasmoche, qu'est-ce tu fous ? Le héla t'il ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, Malfoutu !

-Je pensais que tu n'avais plus le droit de toucher à cet engin moldu ! A moins que tu ne veuilles encore te faire humilier au petit déjeuner par ta beuglante de mère ?

- Va te faire empaler sur un manche à balai !

-Ouais, comme ça, Granger et moi, on sera deux à avoir un balai dans le cul !

Malgré l'aversion que lui inspirait Malfoy, Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était plutôt bien envoyé...

-Aucun respect pour une fille pétrifiée ! Lança t'il, reprenant ses esprits.

-Quoi ? Elle est passée de frigide à rigide, et alors ?

Et là, le rouquin céda au fou rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge. L'autre en resta ahuri.

-Ma blague te fait rire ? Dit-il, désappointé.

-Pfffha haha, je dois vraiment être sur les nerfs, pour trouver marrant ton humour pourave...

-Ouais, c'est ça...

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence.

Il n'était en tous cas pas question, pour aucun des deux, de dénoncer l'autre pour être hors de son dortoir, puisqu'ils étaient dans le même bateau.

Et ils ne se rendaient pas compte que ce bateau était un énorme navire.

Car ils ignoraient qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'ils le croyaient.

L'atmosphère était comme surnaturelle, elle contenait un certain parfum de magie. Et pas la magie qu'on enseignait à Poudlard dans de vieux grimoires...Non, une magie bien plus subtile, de celles qui existent grâce à l'imagination, aux rêves...

Grâce à des choses que les adultes ne comprennent pas la plupart du temps.

-Tu veux faire un tour ? Proposa Ron en désignant la Ford Anglia, étonné lui-même de se que sa bouche venait de laisser échapper.

-Oui, Répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Ron reprit sa place au volant et Draco contourna la voiture pour s'installer à la place du mort. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait de si près à une invention moldue...Fallait quand même leur reconnaître que c'était une machine plutôt impressionnante.

Ron tourna la clef de contact et après un grondement du moteur, ils décollèrent. La voiture fila à grande vitesse vers l'immensité du ciel, d'un bleu marine très sombre, percés de minuscules points de lumières.

Les fenêtres étaient baissées de moitié et le vent leur caressa violement le visage.

C'était le pied de voler.

Voler.

Un des plus vieux rêves humains.

Dans les rêves, tout est permis !

-C'est quoi ce bouton ? Questionna Draco en désignant le tableau de bord.

-La radio, Répondit le rouquin.

Le blond tourna le bouton, aussitôt, la voix de l'animatrice émergea par-dessus le sifflement du vent :

-Vous écoutez _Radio Indochine_, je suis Justine, et je vous initie au secret ! (1)

Elle avait une voix de fée, une voix d'ange.

-J'arrête le temps et je vous offre _Rose Song_, en 1999 !

Alors que la chanson commençait, Ron jeta un œil à Draco qui regardait l'écran de la radio tout illuminé, non sans une curiosité polie.

_Un jour quand je serai grand_

_Un jour quand j'aurai dix-huit ans_

_Je sortirai par la fenêtre_

_Et je partirai très longtemps_

_Dans le noir_

-Ca fait du bien, de voler, hein ? Fit Ron, Ca te vide la tête, tu arrives à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait que tu...

Il se tut : Draco avait le regard fixé vers le vide stellaire devant lui.

-Ouais, mais tu sais déjà ce que c'est, toi, tu peux jouer au Quidditch ...

-Continue, Weasley, conduis-nous le plus loin possible du château ! Il faut qu'on...qu'on...

-Qu'on se perde...Compléta Ron qui avait de suite compris.

Car c'est en se perdant qu'on peut mieux se retrouver après. Qu'on peut se comprendre, qu'on peut évoluer...

Qu'on peut enfin grandir ?

_Un royaume près de la mer_

_Tout faire avant que tout s'éteigne_

_Prier les fées, te faire venir_

_Grandir_

_Dans le noir_

« Ce bouseux roux, faire-valoir de Potter, il me comprend... »

« Ce morveux blond, fils à Papa pourri gâté, il me comprend... »

Ils étaient si loin de Poudlard, au-delà des collines et plus loin encore. Ils volaient par-dessus un prolongement de l'immense lac, par-dessus la forêt tellement sombre dans la nuit qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait été dessinée au fusain. Quand on est si loin, quand on s'éloigne de tout, on a l'impression de joindre un Pays Imaginaire, au-delà de l'univers.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se regardèrent en silence.

« Il me comprend »

La tête aérée par le vent, ils se rendaient compte à quel point ils étaient...

Semblables.

_Un jour peut-être, je te protégerai_

_Car c'est toi que j'aime_

Ni des héros comme Potter, ni des lumières comme Granger, ni des terreurs capables d'ébranler le monde comme Voldemort, ni des génies bizarres et farfelus comme Dumbledore, ni des Mangemorts doucereux comme Lucius, ni des personnages mystérieux et terrifiants comme Rogue...

Rien que deux gamins qui rêvent d'être quelqu'un qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de devenir.

_Parce que je crois qu'un jour, moi je t'épouserai_

_On fera de beaux rêves_

_Un royaume près de la mer_

Et si les raisons pour lesquels ils se détestaient étaient les plus ridicules du monde?

Après tout, ceux qui leur avaient appris à détester l'autre étaient leurs parents, des adultes.

Des maudits adultes qui pourrissent, même sans le vouloir, l'esprit des enfants et qui, tels Aragog, tissent leur toile de haine sur les rêves de ces chères têtes blonde et rousse.

Mais s'ils étaient seuls, sans eux...

_Seuls au monde comme des sœurs des frères_

Seuls, ils pouvaient être autre chose que ce qu'on avait voulu faire d'eux, autre chose que ce pourquoi on avait essayé de les conformer : eux-mêmes.

Deux gosses dans un monde exigeant.

_Un jour, quand je serai vieux_

_Un jour, je serai amoureux_

_On apprendra à se ressembler_

_Perdus au fin fond des forêts _

_Dans le noir_

Ron lâcha le volant, ne sachant plus quelle direction prendre, car ils étaient bel et bien perdus à présent. Il laissa le soin de les ramener à Poudlard à la Ford Anglia, c'était une voiture intelligente, elle avait son propre « pilotage automatique ».

La lune disparut derrière un nuage particulièrement épais.

Le noir total se fit.

Dans le noir, comme s'ils pouvaient réellement se voir, Ron regarda Draco et Draco regarda Ron. Mais pas besoin de se voir, la présence de l'autre était perceptible.

-C'est bizarre...Murmura Ron.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

-Ce que je ressens.

Et dans le noir, ils s'embrassèrent.

Dans le noir.

_Un jour peut-être, je te protégerai_

_Car c'est toi que j'aime_

_Parce que je crois qu'un jour, moi je t'épouserai_

_On fera de beaux rêves_

_Un royaume près de la mer_

_Seuls au monde comme des sœurs des frères_

Grandir ?

A quoi ça sert d'être un adulte imparfait ?

Dans le noir, en s'embrassant, c'est comme si on voyait les endroits les plus beaux de l'univers.

_On attendra au fond de toi l'arrivée_

_Tu sais..._

_On entendra au fond de toi résonner_

_Qui sait..._

Dans les rêves, tout est permis, mais la vie est loin d'être conforme aux rêves.

Tôt ou tard, il faut redescendre sur Terre, et cesser définitivement d'être un rêveur. Pour s'accomplir.

« Et sérieusement, tu peux y arriver ! »

_On arrivera et tu sauras remercier les fées_

La lune réapparut, la lumière revint, le noir s'en alla, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre le plus possible que l'espace à l'intérieur de la voiture le permettait.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ... »

_Je crois qu'un jour, ce sera toi qui sauras_

_M'aimer_

-Vous venez d'écouter _Rose Song_, Poursuivit la voix de Justine, Rappelez-vous, c'était sur _Dancetaria_...Et encore une fois, Nicola explore le thème de _Peter Pan_, c'est qu'avec plus de quarante balais au compteur, il est toujours le même, Nico : un éternel adolescent, qui ne veut plus grandir, dans sa tête, il est toujours aussi jeu...

La voix de Justine mourut quand Draco tourna l'interrupteur pour éteindre la radio. Ils étaient de retour dans le parc.

Ron fit atterrir la voiture d'Arthur en douceur sans que personne au château ne le remarque.

-Weasley...Commença Draco en sortant de l'engin, Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ça reste entre nous...Demain, je redeviendrai ce sale gamin prétentieux que tu as toujours eu sous les yeux, c'est d'accord ?

Ron resta silencieux un instant. « C'est vraiment regrettable » Songea-t'il « J'aimais bien ce Draco Malfoy-là, il est mieux que l'autre, celui qui ne pense qu'à frimer avec son fric... »

-Très bien , Dit-il finalement, De toute façon, maintenant, nous devons partir chacun de notre côté, faire notre chemin...et grandir...Pas d'inquiétude, ça restera entre nous.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et se quittèrent. Et il y avait peu de chance que cette histoire ait une suite.

« Viens avec moi, je te montrerai les plus beaux endroits de l'univers ! »

FIN

* * *

(1) Les fans d'Indo parmi vous ont du remarquer que j'aimais glisser dans mes songfics quelques petits clins d'œil à d'autres chansons ou à l'univers indochinois en général...Mais pour les non-initiés : _Radio Indochine_ est le nom d'un concert du groupe en 1994 et Justine est l'héroïne d'une autre chanson, éponyme, figurant sur le même album que _Rose Song_ (qui est très jolie mais que j'e n'arriverai jamais à faire rimer avec « yaoi »)


	17. La main sur vous

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : La main sur vous (de l'album _Un jour dans notre vie_)

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Avertissement : slash

* * *

****

La main sur vous

Maintenant qu'ils avaient commis l'erreur de grandir, le tutoiement avait disparu. Désormais, en s'adressant l'un à l'autre, ils se cachaient derrière un « vous » hypocrite qui dissimulait leur haine ancestrale derrière une politesse de pacotille.

Pourquoi leur en vouloir ? C'est ce qu'Arthur et Lucius faisaient, et c'était normal qu'ils reproduisent le comportement de leurs pères…

C'est quand même triste que les humains soient soumis à ce genre de conditionnements débiles ! N'est-il pas mieux de jouer cartes sur table, et de dire « tu » ? C'est plus honnête !

Tous deux étaient pères de famille…Apparemment heureux, mais l'adverbe « apparemment » sert justement à faire comprendre que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses….

Sans entrer dans les détails, ils n'étaient pas épanouis en ménage, mais il y avait pire…

Il y avait se secret qui refit surface sans prévenir, au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins :

_Quand la nuit est arrivée_

_Une lanterne allumée_

_Vous m'aviez suivi_

_Troublée par l'oubli_

_Par l'oubli_

Ils se revirent chez _Fleury et Bott_, alors qu'ils étaient venus acheter des manuels scolaires pour leurs gosses. Ca ne manqua pas de leur rappeler l'altercation que leurs pères avaient eue la fois où l'autre abruti d'écrivain se faisait prendre en photo. C'est alors que les souvenirs leur revinrent, d'abord la bagarre stupide entre Arthur et Lucius qui en étaient venus aux mains, le journal de Jedusor dans le chaudron de Ginny…Et de fil en aiguille, la mémoire retissa leur deuxième année…

Harry et Ron ont débarqués à Poudlard en voiture volante. Rogue les a ramassés. Et Molly a envoyé une Beuglante.

Une voiture volante ?

Draco est un sale tricheur, à Griffondor au moins, les joueurs de Quidditch sont sélectionnés pour leur talent !

Il a osé la traiter de « Sang-de-Bourbe », le petit fumier !

Ron vomit des limaces, c'était une mauvaise idée de faire ça avec une baguette cassée.

L'héritier de Serpentard, est-ce que c'est Draco ?

Hermione a foiré avec le Polynectar, mais Draco est innocent.

Père m'a dit chez _Barjow et Beurk_ que je n'étais pas à la hauteur…

J'ai suivi les araignées pour faire plaisir à Harry, et il ne dit même pas « merci » !

Une voiture volante…

_Quand la nuit s'est allumée_

_Des loups dans la forêt_

_Je me souviens_

_Avoir perdu du terrain_

_Je ne savais pas ça_

_Je ne savais pas…_

Le vent qui fouette le visage…On se vide la tête. Grandir, c'est chiant. On est partis très loin du château…Il fait tout noir…

Tes lèvres goûtent le Paradis.

_Mais je vous vois_

_Les yeux perdus d'un amour fou_

_Vous aviez peur_

_La nuit des cris, et je viendrai_

_La main sur vous_

La teinte rosée qui apparut simultanément sur leurs joues au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent indiquait clairement qu'ils avaient pensé la même chose.

Oui, et justement, on avait convenu que ça resterait entre nous et qu'il ne fallait jamais y faire allusion ! C'est vrai qu'à présent, ça revient d'un coup, et on a envie de l'évoquer, mais pourquoi ? On est mariés maintenant, et pères…on est…adultes !

_Quelqu'un est arrivé_

_Quelqu'un a tout changé_

_Je ne pouvais plus vous croire_

_Le sang est noir_

_Le sang noir_

Des adultes imparfaits. On a osé. Pourtant cette nuit-là, dans la voiture, dans le noir…Tous les baisers de mon épouse sont moindres que l'unique que j'ai reçu de vous.

J'ai vraiment essayé d'oublier. Je le jure. Mais à chaque fois que je vous voyais, même si ma bouche ne vous crachait que des insultes, que mes yeux vous haïssaient et que l'envie de vous détruire bouillonnait dans mon ventre, il y avait une petite oasis dans mon cerveau qui murmurait de sa voix d'insecte « Souviens-toi, ne l'oublie pas » !

_Mais tout était si différent_

_Vous m'épiez de temps en temps_

_Vous aviez mis un voile pour respirer_

_Vous ne saviez pas ça_

_Vous ne saviez pas…_

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Les gosses étaient débrouillards, ils pouvaient bien acheter leurs bouquins tous seuls. Ils pouvaient laisser leurs pères s'enfuir à nouveau.

Je veux que vous et moi écrivions la seconde partie de l'histoire. Vraiment.

_Quand je vous vois_

_Les yeux perdus d'un amour fou_

_Vous aviez peur_

_La nuit des cris, et je viendrai_

_La main sur vous_

On était si jeunes, mais en même temps, nous avions tout compris. C'était idiot d'avoir voulu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Venez avec moi, on peut encore les visiter, ces endroits les plus beaux de l'univers !

Embrassez-moi, je veux encore goûter le Paradis !

_On se souviendra_

_Des yeux perdus d'un amour fort_

_Vous aviez peur_

_La nuit des cris, je reviendrai_

_La main sur vous_

Maintenant je l'ai compris : je n'ai du sens qu'avec vous, c'est avec vous que je me conjugue, que je m'accorde, que je me décline, que j'existe, que je prends forme !

Allez, abandonnez ce vouvoiement à la con : je t'aime !

FIN

* * *

Je sais,encore une fois, j'ai fait une suite alors que ce n'était pas pévu...Mais j'ai même dans l'idée de faire une histoire de 8 songfics, alors...


	18. Popstitute

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Popstitute (de l'album _Paradize_)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

* * *

**Popstitute**

Harry ne s'était pas gêné de le dire :

-Ron, j'aimerais savoir quelle substance illicite tu as fumé/sniffé/avalé/t'es injecté pour avoir envie de faire ta vie avec ce…machin, là…

-Harry, veux-tu bien parler de lui comme d'un être humain ? Et tu peux l'appeler par son prénom, aussi…

-Es-tu au courant que « toi et Malfoy », ça n'a rien de logique ?

-Ca l'est.

-Que certains pensent même que votre couple n'est juste une blague ?

-Ces gens-là ont tort, point barre.

-Et qu'Hermione est amoureuse de toi ?

-Je lui ai donné assez d'occasions de le prouver comme ça, j'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a manqué le coche, mais presque…

-Et est-ce que tu sais que ton chéri est un sale connard que j'ai envie d'envoyer en Enfer ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne le méprises pas à ce point-là, quand même ?

-Oh que si ! Je l'enverrai en Enfer si on m'en donne l'opportunité, que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Alors, tu m'y enverras aussi !

-Mais Ron…

Le rouquin tourna les talons et s'éloigna de son ex-meilleur ami. Il s'arrêta juste à l'angle du couloir, tourna la tête et dit :

-Maudis-nous tous les deux, si ça te chante !

_Maintenant que j'ai l'âge de tout comprendre_

_De mépriser tout ce qu'on a pu m'apprendre_

_J'ai trop d'ennemis_

_J'ai trop d'ennemis_

_Comme par hasard !_

Il rencontra Draco peu après, et sans prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Nous deux, c'est à jamais !

-J'espère bien, Dit le blond, un peu supris, mais plutôt **agréablement** surpris d'avoir droit à un câlin de si bon matin.

_Je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps_

_A réciter tout ce que je sais déjà_

_J'ai trop d'ennemis_

_J'ai trop d'ennemis_

_Je reste à l'écart…_

« Qu'importe que tu ailles au Paradis ou en Enfer, je ferai tout pour t'y rejoindre, et je te transformerai l'Enfer en Paradis…L'Enfer serait même mieux que le Paradis si je sais que tu y es, ce serait un monde au-delà du Paradis, le pays de toutes les merveilles… »

-Je vais te faire l'amour!

-Ah, maintenant, tout de suite?

-T'as pas envie?

-Mais si, j'ai toujors envie, voyons...

_Juste envie d'aller faire_

_Un tour en Enfer_

_I want to be alive !_

_Juste envie d'essayer_

_Un tour au Paradis_

_I want to be alive !_

_Juste envie d'aller faire_

_Un tour en Enfer_

« Viens me rejoindre, et invite-moi à te retrouver, je t'en supplie ! »

-Je t'ai vu discuter avec Harry, est-ce que...

-Me parle plus de lui!

_Maintenant qu'on a l'âge de tout comprendre_

_De détester tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre_

_On reste incompris_

_On reste incompris_

_Oh, par ici !_

_-_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que toi, l'ami fidèle toujours loyal, même envers cet ingrat, rien que pour ma petite personne, tu briserais tous tes engagements envers lui?

-Parce que c'est plus qu'une impression!

-Mais...je ne sais pas si je le mérite...On dit de moi que je ne suis qu'un petit connard qui mérite l'Enfer!

-Quoi? Qui a dit ça? Sûrement quelqu'un de peu intelligent!

« Rien est pur, nous sommes tous les deux souillés, rien n'est tout noir ne tout blanc, qu'on te juge mauvais et moi bon est un leur, les péchés, nous les commettons ensemble, et nous aimons nous corrompre, parce que c'est de l'amour… »

_Juste envie d'aller faire_

_Un tour en Enfer_

_I want to be alive !_

_Juste envie d'essayer_

_Un tour au Paradis_

_I want to be alive !_

_Juste envie d'aller faire_

_Un tour en Enfer_

« Je me fiche de me détruire avec toi, tout cela n'est que préjugés, emmène-moi, emmène-moi loin, loin de tout ça. Là est le bonheur !

Et puis, en me détruisant, je m'oublie en toi, et j'oublie tous mes malheurs, l'adversité ou la banalité de ma vie. J'aime oublier… »

_Juste envie d'aller faire_

_Un tour en Enfer_

_I want to be alive !_

_Juste envie d'essayer_

_Un tour au Paradis_

_I want to be alive !_

_Juste envie d'aller faire_

_Un tour en Enfer_

« Ce qu'on fait par amour l'est toujours par-delà le bien et le mal, et ça, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est Friedrich Nietzsche. »

FIN

* * *

Mouais, Ron et la philo, c'est particulier.

Désolée d'être si peu productive ces derniers-temps, mais je travaille sur plusieurs OS et l'inspiration se fait pénible....


	19. Le doigt sur ton étoile

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Le doigt sur ton étoile (de l'album _Paradize_, mais en version limitée, c'est un inédit!)

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating :T

Avertissement : slash

* * *

**Le doigt sur ton étoile**

Draco a disparu.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et si dans un premier temps, beaucoup s'étaient posé des questions et avaient échafaudé quelques hypothèses toutes les plus bancales les unes que les autres, après quelque semaines, on ne jasait déjà plus.

C'était la guerre, que diable ! Et ce qu'il pouvait advenir de l'abominable môme méprisant était loin d'être le sujet le plus intéressant.

Ainsi donc, Draco fut laissé à son triste sort.

Sa disparition fut tout de même mentionnée dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et c'est ainsi que le Trio d'Or, parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes, apprit la nouvelle, car Hermione était en manque de lecture et se jetait sur tout qu'elle trouvait, y compris la rubrique des fouines écrasées.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, que Draco Malfoy ait disparu ? Il avait mieux à faire : Voldemort, ça, c'était important. Le destin d'un blond immonde, ça ne l'était pas. La seule fois où Harry l'avait vraiment trouvé intéressant, c'était en sixième année, quand il était chargé d'une mission par Voldemort. Mais à présent que cet épisode était clos, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni le Survivant n'allaient se donner la peine de donne la moindre importance à sa vie.

Hermione était du même avis, le morveux au sang-pure qui s'était tant moqué d'elle pouvait crever, elle s'en fichait comme de son premier bouquin !

Mais Ron compris qu'il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose de terrible.

Après sa rupture avec Lavander, il avait été se souler dans un coin de sombre du château, et là, il avait rencontré Draco qui était déjà îvre et qui, grâce à l'alcool, lui avait tout avoué.

Et après qu'il lui ait raconté ce que Lucius et Voldemort lui faisaient, le rouquin n'eut plus de doute quant à ce qui avait du se passer en entendant Hermione lire l'article.

Rapidement, il inventa un plan que ses deux amis gobèrent tout rond : il en avait marre de crapahuter dans la neige avec Harry qui ne trouvait pas assez vite les Horcruxes et il se disputa avec eux, après quoi, il sortit de la tente pour n'y revenir que quelques semaines plus tard.

oOoOOOoOo

Il s'élança dans la neige, dans le blanc de l'horizon qui semblait dépourvu de fin. Il courut, le souffle lourd, jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, recrachant de l'air chaud qui devenait fumée en s'échappant de ses lèvres.

_Je vis au milieu des nuages  
J'attends mon atterrissage _

Bien qu'il pensait réellement qu'ils faisaient du surplace dans leur quête, qu'il en avait vraiment marre de se les geler, de manger de la soupe en sachet et de se trimbaler un bras désarbitulé, il finit par relativiser (surtout une fois le médaillon de Salazar retiré) en se disant qu'il y avait pire. Que Draco vivait pire. Et que celui-ci il avait besoin de quelqu'un, le plus vite possible, pur lui venir en aide.

_  
Mon arrivée est prévue  
Juste dans les temps _

Il songea à son ennemi de toujours, qu'il avait redécouvert sous un autre jour, qu'il avait vu fragile et affaibli. Il pensa à lui, qui devait se trouver quelque part, seul, égaré en lui-même, sûrement effrayé. Il pensa à ce qu'il lui avait confié, et à ce qu'il avait du encore subir, au Manoir, et à l'école, avec le régime de terreur d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow.

Et Ron se dit qu'il n'avait plus le droit de se plaindre, que s'il voulait se mettre au même niveau, il pouvait encore bien dormir dehors, dans le froid, sans vêtements correctes, pour se faire une très vague idée.

_  
Je marcherais nu sur la rue  
Après tout ce que j'y aurais vu _

Il eut une dernière pensée pour Harry et Hermione qu'il quittait, qui avaient plus besoin de lui que ce qu'ils imaginaient, mais qui n'étaient désormais plus sa priorité.

_  
J'aurais dû sauver la terre  
Mais je ne vais pas le faire _

Il allait sûrement se faire enguirlander quand il reviendrait, mais il s'en foutait, à quoi bon essayer de s'expliquer avec des gens qui ne le comprenaient jamais ?

_  
Personne ne sait qui je suis en vrai  
Personne ne sait ce que je fais _

Et qui ne comprendraient pas de quelle mission secrète il s'était chargé.

_  
Accroché à ton étoile  
Personne ne sait_

Il marcha ainsi des jours et des nuits, dormant dans des abris de bus, mangeant ce qui avait juste l'air comestible, récoltant au possible toutes les informations qui pourraient le mener à Draco, comme un détective guettant des indices pour son enquête. Il ne se laissait presqu'aucun répis. Juste le nécéssaire pour ne pas mourir.

Et à chaque fois qu'il faisait une pause, pour reprendre des forces, il ne pensait encore qu'à Draco. Quand il sortait ses mains de ses poches trouées pour réchauffer sur un brasero ses doigts gelés émergeant de ses miteuses mitaines, il le revoyait en image mentale. Son visage pâle comme celui d'un cadavre mais que ses traits nobles ne désertaient pas encore, ses yeux qui semblaient être la dernière chose témoignant qu'il était toujours en vie, brillants comme de l'eau derrière un voile.

_  
J'aime bien regarder ton visage  
Les yeux tournés vers les nuages _

Ron se jurait qu'il le retrouverait, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, peu importe ce qu'il aurait à faire pour y parvenir. Peu importe où le conduirait sa recherche. Il irait le chercher même aux Enfers, comme Orphée avec Eurydice, sauf que lui ne se retournerait pas.

Draco était comme une petite étoile scintillant au milieu d'un amas de trous noirs, une petite lueur d'espoir dans son horizon trop peu joyeux, surtout ces derniers temps. Il sentait comme un petit astre amoureux naître dans la nébuleuse de leur haine éternelle et de leur rivalité. Et il voulait toucher à ce sentiment nouveau, même si le chemin pour y arriver serait un parcours du combattant. Il voulait toucher à cette étoile.

_  
On aime tout ce qui est sale  
Le doigt sur ton étoile _

La vie était une succession d'injustices, se disait Ron, et la première de ces injustices était que certains en subissaient plus que d'autres, et qu'il n'y avait souvent personne pour les venger. D'habitude, ces gens-là étaient des héros de tragédies grecques, mais ni lui ni Draco n'avaient jamais gagné l'attrait digne d'un personnage hellénique.

Et tout se passait toujours mal.

_  
Comme jamais personne n'a fait ce qu'on voulait  
Personne n'a fait ce qu'on aimait  
On fera tout ce qu'on voudra  
Le doigt sur ton étoile _

Plus le temps passait, et plus Ron courait vite, cherchait vite, enquêtait vite, dans l'espoir de retrouver le disparu. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que quand il le retrouverait, il le serrerait contre lui, l'étreindrait à l'en étouffer.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et Ron s'abritait sous des devantures de magasins quand la neige était trop drue. Cette blancheur ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler le visage du Serpentard. Il se le figurait, tremblotant dans la glace, entrain de se geler tout le corps, entrain de devenir encore plus pâle, entrain de s'endormir doucement avant de mourir.

Il se l'imaginait mort de froid, sans vêtements, allongé dans la poudreuse, des flocons venant se poser délicatement sur son corps sans vie pour l'enterrer et le faire disparaître sous un manteau blanc, sous lequel il n'y aurait que du noir.

Il devait le retrouver.

_  
Si tu pouvais savoir  
Quand je pense à toi _

Il devait être très beau ainsi, sur la neige, exposé au froid et à la mort.

_  
Tout ce que je fais  
Rien qu'en pensant à toi _

Alors qu'il s'enveloppait la nuit dans une couverture de clochard gagnée au poker, ses doigts se réchauffaient en se frottant entre eux, et il se demandait pourquoi Draco était de plus en plus souvent nu dans ses rêves. Etait-ce pour augmenter l'impression qu'il était entrain de mourir de froid, ou…. ?

L'étoile de Draco faisait naître en lui des mélancolies et il s'imaginait qu'il le serrait dans ses bras, le frictionnait pour réchauffer son corps, l'embrassait pour réchauffer son cœur et le touchait, le doigt sur son étoile.

_  
Si tu pouvais savoir  
Quand je pense à toi  
Tout ce que je me fais  
Rien qu'en pensant à toi_

La veille du matin où il le retrouva, il se surprit à se soulager avec sa main, rien qu'en pensant à son corps gelé. Toute nuit durant.

oOoOOOoOo

Draco s'était échappé du Manoir. Il savait que Voldemort ne mettrait pas longtemps pour le retrouver. Enfin, pour ça, il fallait d'abord que le Lord Noir trouve un intérêt à poursuivre le fuyard.

Il se tenait recroquevillé dans une cabane de jardin d'une famille moldue, son chez-lui de la semaine, et regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir pris assez de vêtements avec lui.

Et du sparadrap pour essayer de soigner les blessures qu'on lui avait infligées.

Ron le retrouva grâce à la petite fille de la famille qui racontait partout qu'elle entendait du bruit dans la cabane à outils de son papa et qu'elle avait peur parce qu'elle croyait que c'était un monstre.

Et Draco avait fini par se demander s'il n'était pas devenu un monstre pour de bon, avec la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'au début de sa sixième année, une vie à mépriser la différence.

-Tu es là ?

Il vit une grande silhouette, avec un brasero réconfortant en guise de cheveux, qui s'approcha de lui.

-J'allais finir par croire que tu étais mort.

Draco se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Ron pour y pleurer de tout son soul.

FIN

* * *


	20. Paradize

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Paradize… (de l'album du même nom)

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Avertissement : slash & lemon (pas lemon hard ni lemon soft, alors euh...lemon medium?)

Je sais que j'ai peu publié ces derniers temps, c'est que je suis d'abord occupée à "m'exporter" sur d'autres sites (y'en a, ils n'ont même pas un seul Draco/Ron!!! Comment un site peut-il est complet sans ce couple, hein?) et aussi parce que je travaille sur plusieurs fics et OS en même temps. Il y a notamment une fanfic à chapitre, qui s'intitulera _Mécanique_, où l'inspiration m'a fait écrire le chapitre 4, la moitié du 6 et des paragraphes un peu partout...bon, vous voyez, j'ai l'impression que j'avance pas, du coup.

Mais ça faisait quelque chose comme 8 songfics sans lemon, fallait que je remédie à ça. Enjoy.

* * *

**Paradize**

Et il l'attire vers lui, il l'entraîne. Il soutient son regard. Ils échangent leurs émotions, ils n'ont même pas besoin de se parler, ils se comprennent ainsi. Utiliser leurs cordes vocales, c'est uniquement parce que la voix de l'autre a des effets aphrodisiaques !

_Toi, viens par ici_

_Je dis, toi, regarde-moi !_

_Toi, si tu me vis_

_Oui, toi_

_Suis-moi au paradis !_

_Suis-moi au paradis !_

Dans un moment d'oubli, on se déshabille. Les doigts frémissent .Les caresses sont si intenses, les sens se dérèglent et le corps agit presque tout seul, sans demander l'avis à la raison.

_So far a wheel_

Le corps à ses passions que la raison ignore. Ron se disait que rien n'était plus délicieux que la texture de la peau de Draco, que rien n'était plus doux à toucher. Et qu'aucun spectacle n'était plus paradisiaque que la vue de son corps nu, sa peau diaphane resplendissant autant que de l'opale sous la lumière tamisée.

_S'éclaircir pour la première fois_

_A s'introduire juste au-dessus de moi_

Ron décidait que son cerveau n'avait plus son mot à dire, qu'il fallait qu'il agisse sans réfléchir, comme ivre, que la seule chose qui comptait était d'ouvrir en grand les portes du Paradis, et d'y emmener son amant pour que celui-ci profite de ce qu'on ait inventé de mieux.

_Et tu verras ce qu'il nous reste à faire_

_On revient de loin_

_Demain sera bien_

Ne dis-t'on pas que l'habit ne fait pas le Malfoy ? Draco, une fois nu, n'avait plus rien de l'identité méprisante qui qualifie sa famille, c'était juste un humain mâle fichtrement sexy qui ne donnait envie que de le cueillir comme un fruit mûr, de le visiter, et de goûter ses profondeurs.

Ron ne se sentait que le devoir de l'envoyer dire bonjour aux anges, en se frottant à lui, en mettant leurs peaux en contact, en lui faisant profiter de tout ce que sa bouche était capable de faire sur son sexe ou sur ses lèvres. Ou sur l'entièreté de son corps d'albâtre.

_Tu sentiras au fond de toi_

_Que c'est par ici que tout recommencera_

L'avantage du sexe était que cela permettait de s'enfermer dans une bulle d'euphorie, d'oublier le monde extérieur. C'était comme se fusiller les neurones, de faire une bêtise, de s'échauffer l'esprit rien que parce qu'on en a envie, de voir le monde dans tous les sens, de se faire tourner la tête.

Comme si on pouvait figer le temps aussi facilement qu'en appuyant sur « pause » sur une télécommande moldue.

_Mais qui choisit_

_Que la vérité_

_Je suis prêt_

_Que si tu me suis_

_Si tu me suis…_

« C'est comme de s'immerger dans un océan de psychotropes : c'est l'extase ! »

_So far a wheel_

Complètement enfoncé en son amant, Ron sentait que plus aucune de ses cellules grises ne fonctionnaient correctement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que leurs corps s'emboîtent comme des pièces de puzzle et que les dieux jugent ça bon. Et que la sensation qui en découle soit orgasmique et extatique.

« Tu me procures les effets de la drogue, mais sans les inconvénients.

Je plane !

Je m'ecstasy !

Je suis dépendant !

Et là, les portes du Paradis s'ouvrent en grand, je vole avec toi ! »

_Ce que tu fais qui m'extasie_

_Pour se livrer au Mal ou au Bien_

« Il n'y a plus aucun repère, à part tes yeux qui brillent dans l'obscurité, et je m'accroche à ces deux étoiles comme je m'accroche à toi à chaque instant de ma vie depuis que je t'ai rencontré. »

_Ce que tu sais nous extasie_

_Pour des milliers d'années et tout recommencer_

-Eh, mon Ron, viens-là…

_Toi, si tu me suis_

Sa voix est à peine perceptible, dans un souffle.

_Je dis toi_

_On va au paradis_

-Viens en moi, viens m'inonder de la preuve de ton amour !

_On va au paradis_

-Oui, c'est ça, Ron, continue, prends ton pied, vole vers le Paradis mais…ne m'oublie pas. Je veux que tu m'emmènes avec toi !

_So far a wheel_

-Tu auras tout ce que tu veux, je te le jure !

_Ce que l'on fait nous extasie_

_Pour des milliers d'années et tout recommencer_

Et absolument plus rien autour d'eux ne pouvait leur rappeler l'existence du monde réel, qui était de toute façon d'une laideur atroce. La beauté, on ne pouvait la trouver qu'entre eux deux.

_Montre-moi la vie_

« Je me sens vivant ! Comme jamais auparavant, et c'est à toi que je le dois.»

_Montre-moi ce que c'est_

_Montre-moi tout ce que tu sentiras_

-Tu me sens, là, mon Draco ? Tu sens, je jouis en toi…

_Même si on l'interdit_

_Même au paradis_

Après l'amour, ils s'endormirent enroulés dans les draps de manières à ce que ceux-ci les enserrent assez fort pour donner l'impression d'être liés à jamais, d'être comme prisonniers l'un de l'autre.

_On restera gravé dans nos mémoires_

**FIN**

* * *

Le premier titre donné à cette chanson, avant _Paradize_, c'était _Ecstasy_....Mais ne venez pas croire que j'encourage à la drogue, ah non, les enfants, c'est pas bien! Et puis, vus avez bien lu: Ron, il dit que sa seule addiction, c'est Draco, et c'est mieux comme ça!


	21. Pink Water 3

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Pink Water 3 (de l'album _Alice et June_)

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating :T

Avertissement : slash

Duo avec Brian Molko, le délicieux chanteur de Placebo !

* * *

**Pink Water 3**

Pendant que je te fais l'amour, sans doute pour la dernière fois, je pense à tout ce que je vais devoir te dire…

_Je pars_

_Je ne reviendrai jamais_

_Bientôt_

_Le monde m'aura oublié_

Bientôt, la Mort viendra, et tout qui ce pourra me venir l'esprit, ce sera toi. Mes dernières pensées seront pour toi…Elles seront faites de toi !

_Tu sais…_

_Que j'aillle_

_La la la la tu vois…_

C'est difficile de vivre avec _ça_, pourtant j'essaye, mais il y a tellement de choses compliquées. Je croyais que j'avais le courage d'affronter ça, que j'avais au moins le tripes de ne jamais avoir envie de commettre l'irréparable, de ne jamais fuir vers un monde meilleur parce que celui-ci m'a laissé tomber.

_Je cherche un endroit pour me cacher et pour me faner en paix_

_Ne jamais les croire quand ils t'en parleront_

_Si tu pouvais me voir…_

Non, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, mais là…Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et je ne vois plus d'autre solution que celle-ci, la pire de toutes…

Mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

Je suis un traitre, tu le sais ? C'est comme ça qu'ils ont décidé de me voir. Je passe du statut de faire-valoir à celui de traitre, c'est le schéma classique dans les histoires comme ça : le meilleur ami jaloux qui trahit lamentablement tout le monde…Alors tout roule, c'est ça ? On se croirait dans le scénario d'un mauvais feuilleton.

_Je partirai et je resterai seulement vêtue de toi_

_Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi_

_Et ne leur pardonne pas !_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout s'écroule autour de moi, le monde me laisse tomber, et je tombe de si haut. Le monde me laisse tomber, et il va sûrement m'oublier…Mon passage sur cette planète ne vaut rien.

_Get me out of this place …_

_Get me out of this place …_

Tu es mon dernier recours, alors, il faut que je te demande quelque chose

_Get me out of this place …_

Je me sens abandonné…Mais si je leur dit, ils vont automatiquement considérer cela comme de l'égoïsme…Tu sais que moi, je n'ai pas le droit me plaindre ! J'ai perdu tout le monde, tous ceux qui constituaient mon univers, tous ces faux-culs, tous…

_Je pars_

_Je ne reviendrai jamais_

_Des roses_

_De l'eau de rose sur moi…_

Il me reste toi, tu es la plus belle compensation, le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait. Alors, s'il te plait, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire…J'aimerais que…

_Deux filles dans un jardin_

_Un jardin étrange_

_Mais retiens-moi par la main_

_Et si demain, tu ne me rejoins pas_

_Alors continue sans moi_

Là, j'aurais besoin que tu me retiennes, que tu me réveilles, que tu me tire du pays des cauchemars, que tu me sauves…

_Je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi_

_Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi_

_Mais ne leur pardonne pas !_

Le décompte d'avant mon départ commence…

_Ten, nine, eight, seven…_

Laisse-moi t'aimer avant de partir, je vais te donner énormément, tu sais, je suis très doué pour donner, je fais ça depuis toujours. Et toi, je sais que tu vas me donner en retour, le sourire que tu m'adresses doit être ma récompense pour avoir supporté tout ça, presque sans me plaindre. Il est splendide, ton sourire, comme le soleil qui meure !

_Je pars_

_Je ne reviendrai jamais_

_Bientôt_

_Le monde m'aura oublié_

_Tu sais…_

_Je partirai et je resterai seulement vêtue de toi_

_Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi_

_Et ne leur pardonne pas !_

Ne leur pardonne pas, moi, c'est ce que je fais depuis toujours : ils me font du mal, ils me mettent sur le côté et font comme si je n'avais aucune importance, et moi, je leur pardonne, parce que je suis trop gentil…ou trop faible.

_Get me out of this place_

_Get me out of this town_

_Before I drown in your deep pink water_

_I won't remember your face_

_I can't remember your frown_

_Because I'll drown in your deep pink water_

Toi, ne leur pardonne pas, fais les souffrir ! S'il te plait, j'ai l'habitude de m'effacer devant les autres, mais là, je t'en prie, je voudrais, pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, que quelqu'un prenne ma défense et dise : « Ron, tu as raison, tu n'es pas le mauvais dans l'histoire, ce sont les autres qui méritent d'être châtiés ! Ils ont tort de te traiter comme un rebut ! »

_Je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi_

_Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi_

_Mais ne leur pardonne pas !_

Tu sens les battements de mon cœur ? Tout se remet en place. Tu me soignes.

_Get me out of this place_

_Get me out of this town_

Penche-toi la tête vers moi.

_Before I drown in your deep pink water_

_I won't remember your face_

_I can't remember your frown_

_Because I'll drown in your deep pink water_

Donne-moi la force d'affronter la Mort ! Serre-moi fort !

FIN

* * *

Je progresse, je progresse, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai écrit cinq des dix chapitres de _Mécanique_ (une fic où Draco est aux prises avec l'anorexie (chouette, hein?)) , mais pas les cinq premiers! A mon avis, vous ne verrez pas cette fic avant que je l'aie terminée, et je parle pas des 3000 OS commencés mais qui trainent toujours....


	22. Morphine

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Morphine (de l'album _Alice et June_)

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash, suicide (ben, avez-vous vu le titre de cette chanson?)

Je sais, pour une fois, je suis rapide, mais faut dire que j'ai écrit celui-ci en parrallèle avec le précédent. C'est d'ailleurs la suite, avec le blond qui s'exprime cette fois. Et puis, demain, y'a peu de chance que je sois connectée, alors joyeux Noël avec un peu d'avance!

* * *

**Morphine**

Pour que j'aie envie de me lever chaque matin, il me faut de la force…Et il y en a qui émane de toi.

Tu es exceptionnel, tu me fais faire tout ce que je n'aurais jamais cru faire. Tu es le seul pour qui je pourrais vivre ou mourir.

_On voudrait vivre_

_La jetée sans soleil_

_S'il te plait, ne change pas_

_On voudrait vivre_

_Deux par deux dans le sommeil_

_S'il te plait, reste comme ça_

Je t'ai trouvé, oui, c'est toi que je cherchais, et te voilà. Tu es cette personne qui va me rendre heureux, même si c'est pour mourir juste après. Tu es la fin de ma quête. Je dois avoir passé ma vie à t'attendre. J'ai de la chance, tout compte fait, que tu sois là. Il y a des gens qui passe à côté de merveilles comme toi alors que tu es ce dont ils ont besoin et ne pensent qu'à te mépriser. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'en mordront les doigts ! Et moi, je serai celui qui aura été plus malin qu'eux !

_Nous, on s'endort_

_On se rêve_

_Et puis on fait la mort_

_Nous, on essaye_

_D'oublier le mal qui nous réveille_

Nous sommes passés de la pire haine à l'amour le plus intense, je ne sais pas quelle déité a opéré, mais il ou elle a eu raison ! Tout ce temps perdu, quand j'y repense…toi qui me ressemble tant…j'ai la haine de ma bêtise !

_I WANT TO KNOW_

_I WANT TO KNOW_

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire, mais j'ai toujours agis de manière contraire à mes sentiments. Marionnette articulée, pantin manipulé par ma vie et mon entourage. Je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi, mais maintenant, quand je regarde le passé, ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu !

_On voulait vivre_

_Plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui_

_S'il te plait, reste à moi_

_On voulait sourire_

_Plus seulement que pour nos vies_

_S'il te plait, reste-moi_

Mais nous nous sommes apprivoisés, et nous avons apprivoisé tout ce qu'il y a de plus absurde sur cette planète…pour mieux la vaincre…On va la défier, on va les défier, et tu verras comme ce sera bien fait pour eux !

_Nous, on s'en sort_

_On se perd_

_Et puis, on fait le corps_

Tu m'as sorti de l'horreur de ma vie, l'éclairant, tu m'as offert de ta lumière…On va vivre pour mourir !

_Nous, en s'endort_

_On se lève_

_Et puis on fait la mort_

Toi que je croyais détester parce que je passais mon temps à te chercher misère, mais au fond, cet acharnement témoignait de quelque chose de refoulé dans mon subconscient, qui émerge de ma tête à présent, la haine que j'éprouvais à ton encontre était plus intense , plus infondée et plus incompréhensible que ce que j'éprouve à l'égard de Potter (dont je suis juste jaloux, tout comme toi) et de Granger (qui n'est pour moi qu'une simple née-Moldue que l'on m'a appris a détester sans raison !) Mais toi, c'est différent…Toujours je m'acharne sur toi…dans le but inavoué que tu ripostes, que tu me flanques la pâtée, que tu m'explose les dents….que tu fasses attention à mon existence, parce que tu es l'_autre. _L'autre garçon minable, l'autre garçon qui n'arrive pas à s'accomplir, tu es comme moi.

_I WANT TO KNOW_

_I WANT TO KNOW_

_When you leave your mind_

_When you leave your mind_

Sauf que toi, tu as encore le courage d'être leur ami et des les supporter. Bien sûr, parfois tu craques et tu te disputes, tu claques la porte, mais moi…je suis juste bon à cracher mon venin sur eux pour soulager mon esprit de façon temporaire. Je suis pathétique !

_Si on pouvait_

_Finir par s'endormir_

_Mais ça ne suffira pas_

Ne crois surtout pas que moi, je vais te laisser tomber. Je leur offrirai mon non-pardon, comme promis, et puis j'irai te rejoindre. D'ailleurs, fais-moi plaisir et n'y va pas tout de suite, attends-moi ! Je veux qu'on fasses le voyage ensemble.

_Et tu sauras_

_Ce qu'il nous reste à faire_

_Des baisers noirs sous la mer_

Continue de sourire, montre-leur que c'est moi qui t'ai rendu heureux, juste avant de naviguer sur les eaux noirs.

_I WANT TO KNOW_

_I WANT TO KNOW_

_When you leave your mind_

_When you leave your mind_

oOoOOOoOo

Ca n'aurait pas du arriver, personne ne l'avait prévu, que l'amour perce par-dessus l'orage et la rivalité. Chacun des deux a vu l'autre traverser une vie infernale, alors qu'il a connu aussi lui-même la haine viscérale. Personne ne put supporter de les voir s'immerger l'un en l'autre et l'autre en l'un au travers des émotions les plus intenses et les plus rares. D'un côté et de l'autre, ce fut le tourbillon de feu et de glace qui finit par les emporter et les emmener là où plus personne ne les rattraperait, dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait à rien, ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer, juste le 7ième ciel, juste un endroit qui ne ressemblait à rien et où il n'y avait personne.

Ils ne grandirent jamais. Ce sont les autres qui devinrent vieux, moches et aigris alors qu'eux demeurèrent jeunes pour l'éternité.

FIN

* * *


	23. Little Dolls

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Little Dolls (de l'album _La République des Météores_)

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating :K

Avertissement : slash

C'est le premier single du nouvel album prévu pour le mois de mars.

* * *

**Little Dolls**

Ils étaient les derniers à danser, très serrés l'un près de l'autre, s'accrochant comme à la vie.

Et ils dansaient sur la même chanson qui passait en boucle depuis des heures. Ils avaient comme qui dirait peur qu'un jour elle prenne fin, alors ils la recommençaient encore et encore.

Est-ce Ron qui s'adressait à Draco en ces termes ou l'inverse ? Ca n'a aucune importance. J'aurais même tendance à dire qu'ils ont tous les deux tenu ce discours :

« Dans les magazines, les psys, ils disent des horreurs qui me font peur, comme par exemple, après trois ans, nous ne nous aimerons plus parce que la période de passion sera terminée et que, soit on cassera, soit on s'installera dans une routine ennuyeuse.

« Pourquoi me fait-on lire ça alors que je suis justement passionné ?

« Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser siroter la fraicheur de mes sentiments en paix, sans me dire qu'un jour je ne serai plus qu'une bouillotte dans ton lit, voir qu'il y en aura un autre à ma place ?

« Je veux me lancer dans une passion sans fin, je ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête.

_Si nous partions éclairés devant__  
__Avec une chance de rester vivants__  
__Laisse moi te suivre, laisse moi m'enfuir__  
__Nous étions forts, nous étions grands_

« C'est comme les petites poupées : quand les filles deviennent grandes, elles les délaissent et ces pauvres petites âmes finissent dans un grenier poussiéreux.

« Tu n'es pas une poupée.

« Voilà, j'ai à présent une raison de plus de ne pas vouloir grandir, et encore moins vieillir.

_  
__Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ?__  
__Est-ce qu'on s'aimera encore longtemps __  
__Quand on sera vieux ou bien morts ?__  
__J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur de moi_

« Ne pourrais t'on pas rester dans cet état idéalisé ? Je ne veux pas me lasser de ton visage, je ne veux pas un jour me dire que tu n'es pas aussi divin que je l'imaginais.

_J'attends mon âge__  
__Avec toi_

« Jure-moi que tu mettras tout ton talent à m'émerveiller un peu plus chaque jour, et je ferai pareil de mon côté.

_Et sauve moi encore__  
__Aide moi_

« Jure-moi que tu n'oublieras jamais ce que nous avons traversé, de tous ces combats acharnés qui ont faillit nous coûter le cœur et sans lesquels tu ne serais pas dans mes bras en ce moment, et je ferai pareil de mon côté.

_Embrasse moi encore__  
__À nouveau_

« Jure-moi que tu es prêt à affronter notre future, peu importe de quoi il sera fait, et je ferai pareil de mon côté.

_On a changé le lit de place__  
__On l'a vidé avant que tu m'effaces__  
__Je me rappelle de ton sommeil__  
__Je me rappelle de ton réveil_

« Ne tire pas un trait sur moi, garde-moi à jamais au creux de ta mémoire, laisse-moi une place dans ta vie. Ne lâche jamais ma main.

_  
__Maintenant qu'ils sont fauchés et tous morts__  
__On ne parlera plus jamais à Dieu__  
__J'attends mon âge, j'attends que tu m'embrasses__  
__J'attends la vie, j'attends que tu m'..._

« Rappelle-toi, c'est toi et moi contre le monde, toi et moi à la vie, à la mort.

« C'est beau la passion, c'est beau se battre contre nos familles pour avoir le droit de nous aimer, c'est beau de faire l'amour dans le lit de nos parents rien que pour les provoquer, mais...

« Mais il faut qu'il y ait un après, une suite, un acte 2.

_Embrasse-moi _

_A nouveau _

_Et sauve moi encore_

_  
__Aime moi/Avec toi_

_Imagine moi/Délivre-moi encore_

_  
__À nouveau_

« Donne-moi toujours plus et je te donnerai toujours plus. Je veux d'un amour crescendo.

_Combien de temps ? Combien de fois, tu pourras ?_

« Je te supporterai, je tiendrai bon en découvrant tes défauts.

_  
__Même si tu mens, tu seras, tu m'attendras..._

« Et puis tu sais, dans la mesure où nous nous détestions avant, tes défauts, c'est ce que j'ai vu en premier. Ce sont tes charmes qu'il me reste à découvrir.

_Alors, à demain, encore_

« Offre-moi l'espoir que ça ne finira jamais.

_Ça va? Est-ce que ça va?_

« Car je nous prédis les plus beaux moments, et cela jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux pleure sur le lit de mort de l'autre. »

_J'attends mon âge__  
__Avec toi_

_Et sauve moi encore__  
__Aide moi_

_Embrasse moi encore__  
__À nouveau_

La musique prit fin, mais elle recommença, et ils continuèrent à danser, attendant le moment où ils seraient prêts à passer de l'amour-passion cyclique à l'aventure de couple linéaire.

FIN

* * *


	24. Vénus

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Vénus (de l'album _Dancetaria_)

Genre : Onirisme, je dirais.

Rating : M

Avertissement : slash & **lemon**

Que dire sur celle-là ? Que le texte de la chanson est court, qu'en plus, en live, elle est encore raccourcie, mais que ça a quand même tendance à échauffer la tête des fans ?

* * *

**Vénus**

Ils marchaient désespérément. Perdus. Et cela de puis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne cherchaient même plus lequel des deux étaient fautif.

La situation était facile à résumer : ils s'étaient ENCORE bouffé le nez en classe, ils s'étaient ENCORE faits coller par le prof. On les avaient envoyé en retenue avec Hagrid, dans la Forêt Interdite, et là, ils étaient ENCORE parvenu à fausser compagnie au garde-chasse pour aller se battre un peu plus loin, et après, le résultat, c'est qu'ils étaient perdus. Ils s'étaient alors tous les deux arrangés pour être insupportables et s'étaient accusé l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les fasse taire.

Le soleil périclitait. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et ils étaient perdus dans une forêt.

Pareil que dans un conte de fées. Allez savoir quel ogre allait les dévorer.

Epuisés et à moitié morts de faim et de froid, il ne leur restait plus que de dormir à belle étoile, espérant que le matin leur apporterait des idées claires.

En tous cas, ils étaient trop fatigués pour se détester, pour une fois. Encore que…

-Là, ça devrait être bien.

-Non, pas question que je dorme par terre !

-Malfoy, c'est l'endroit le plus sec, sans boue, sans caillasses, plutôt à l'abri des bestioles, et en plus, les arbres sont moins touffus, y'a un carré de ciel étoilé qui se découpe et c'est joli…

-M'en fiche, je fous pas ma tête sur le sol.

Ron poussa un soupir, mais le blond croisa les bras et remua sa tête de gauche à droite en faisant «Non, non, non ».

-Tiens ! Ron lui tendit sa veste qu'il venait d'ôter, Tiens, sert-en comme oreiller.

-Mais…et toi ?

-Tu te soucies de mon confort, maintenant ?

-Ben, toi, tu te soucies bien du mien !

-Faux : j'ai juste envie que tu arrêtes de râler !

Draco prit la veste dans la main de Ron en lui décochant un regard mauvais, et alla s'installer à même le sol. Ron s'installa à côté de lui, juste sous le carré de ciel.

Le blond entreprit de s'endormir et le roux contempla les étoiles, histoire d'oublier qui était à côté de lui. Et tous deux finirent par se faire la réflexion qu'ils auraient bien plus chaud s'ils se rapprochaient un peu plus et profitaient de leur chaleur humaine. Mais de là à suggérer cette idée à l'autre…

-C'est joli, les étoiles, Dit Ron, On les voit bien, ici, mieux qu'au château…

-Ferme ta gueule et dors !

-Je vois Vénus, c'est celle qui brille le plus, l'Etoile du Berger…

-Tu pourrais voir le vaisseau du Capitaine Flamme que je n'en aurais rien à fouetter, ferme-la et essaye de dormir !

Ron soupira encore.

-Vénus est aussi le nom d'une déesse…

-Oui, la déesse de l'Amour, mais entre nous, c'est plutôt Mars, comme le dieu de la Guerre, et celui que je prie en ce moment, c'est Morphée, alors dors !

Draco se retourna pour se mettre sur le côté et ne plus voir Ron qui l'avait enfin fermée. Il frissonna. Il recala sa tête sur la veste du roux et son nez pointu huma alors toute l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Une odeur musquée, mâle, et assez envoûtante. Le blond essaya néanmoins de se concentrer sur son objectif : le pays des rêves.

Ron avait un peu moins froid, il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour se faire un oreiller et continua à fixer le ciel tout en écoutant la respiration régulière de Draco à ses côtés. Puis, le sommeil vint lui tendre les mains, tout doucement.

Il ferma les yeux, et à moitié inconscient, il ne sut si c'était la réalité ou s'il dormait déjà et rêvait la scène, mais le blond se réfugia dans ses bras, lui assurant que son épaule était encore plus confortable que sa veste.

_Si tu penses à moi_

Cet état de demi-sommeil était particulièrement propice à certains phénomènes, comme celui qui fait qu'on se laisse aller à penser et avoir envie de faire des choses insensées. Par exemple, Draco voulait à tout prix se rassasier les canaux olfactifs de l'odeur de Ron qu'il avait repérée sur le vêtement et qu'il allait maintenant chercher à la racine de ses cheveux, dans son cou, près de son oreille.

_Si tu rêves de moi_

Et Ron recherchait la douceur, ses mains avaient l'irrésistible envie de caresser quelque chose de doux, frais, satiné, et la peau du garçon pelotonné contre lui avait justement ces qualités. Ainsi, il laissa ses doigts se promener un peu partout sur le corps à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

_Même si j'n'y arrive pas_

La bouche de Draco émit un soupir contre l'oreille de Ron, un souffle chaud assez suggestif, la main du roux venait de rencontrer une autre texture que celle de la peau, quelque chose de plus rêche, broussailleux, et qui s'entortillait autour de ses doigts.

_Alors, masturbe-moi !_

Draco referma sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, empoignant son tee-shirt, et son nez se nicha près de sa clavicule, où il soupira de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort.

Si Ron n'était pas dans cet état à demi-inconscient, il n'aurait peut-être pas compris le pourquoi de ce que son pouce et son index étaient entrain de faire, sans parler d'où ses trois autres doigts essayaient de se fourrer.

Quoi que, les soupirs de Draco, qui commençaient peu à peu à passer par ses cordes vocales, auraient tôt fait de le réveiller complètement.

La nuit était à présent bleue marine, les bruits de la forêt résonnaient autour d'eaux. Leur état semi-endormi leur permettait de ne pas avoir peur de cet endroit qui abritait pas mal de créatures inquiétantes et hostiles. Et puis, les soupirs de Draco devenaient des gémissements, de légers « oh ». Et Ron soupirait un peu, lui aussi, en faisant passer sa main inoccupée contre la nuque du Serpentard, de façon à lui caresser le cou tout en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux fins.

_Au milieu des muets_

_Même si je me tais_

_Parmi les araignées_

_Tu sauras m'émouvoir_

Et Ron s'émouvait presque, croyant rêver, de se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, alors que ses doigts se serraient et se frottaient contre un cylindre dur. Il se rendit à peine compte du léger étranglement quand Draco tira un peu fort son tee-shirt, il n'entendit pas le déchirement du tissus, quant à la brise légère qui vint lui caresser le torse, il la trouva encore bien trop douce pour être remarquée.

Il ne chercha pas non plus à expliquer le bien-être qu'il ressentit quand des lèvres fines lui parcoururent le torse, accompagnées du léger frottement de mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient et prolongeaient la caresse.

A moitié endormis, c'est un peu comme si finalement, ils avaient conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais qu'ils ne se préoccupaient plus de pourquoi ils le faisaient. Comme si ça leur était égal, le contexte mauvais qui existait entre eux, comme s'ils venaient de faire connaissance et que tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre sur l'autre, c'était qu'il est délicieux de se pâmer dans ses bras.

Ils avaient baissé leur garde, et donc faisaient tout qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé faire si leurs cerveaux fonctionnaient en état d'éveil.

Ron ne réfléchissait plus : tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était le corps souple d'un garçon contre lui, dont il tenait la virilité palpitante dans la main.

Et Draco ne pensait plus non plus à autre chose qu'au corps séducteur du branleur d'exception qui le réchauffait.

_Et quand la lune viendra_

_Des fantômes près de moi_

_Même si tu t'en vas_

_Tu me retrouveras_

Draco se réveilla en premier, et sa propre respiration lui sembla excessive tellement il haletait, son cœur battait à une pulsation surhumaine, lui sembla t'il, et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre mais d'extrêmement agréable dans son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux, releva la tête et constata que ce qui lui avait servi d'oreiller était le torse nu de Ron. Il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi celui-ci s'était déshabillé de la sorte, mais remarqua en suite que c'était lui qui devait s'en être chargé, puisque ses mains étaient toujours entrain de tordre le tee-shirt du roux. Celui-ci avait encore son jean, mais qui laissait voir une protubérance prometteuse.

Après un nouveau soupir, il se laissa aller, se rendant compte par la même occasion, dans quelle main délicieuse il le faisait.

Ron se réveilla à ce moment-là, et sa première réaction fut de penser que quelqu'un venait de lui brûler les doigts, mais en émergeant des bras de Morphée, il comprit qu'on venait juste de les lui inonder d'un liquide bouillant et gluant. Ensuite, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait plus de tee-shirt, et comment la braguette de Draco avait pu être défaite, avant de se rendre à l'évidence que c'était lui qui devait s'en être occupé.

Son autre main était mêlée aux pâles cheveux blonds du garçon qui avait recommencé à gémir dans son cou.

Il regarda à nouveau le ciel où Vénus, l'éternelle complice des amoureux, brillait toujours plus que les autres étoiles. Il songea qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Hagrid ou quelqu'un d'autre les retrouve.

Il lui sembla que Draco venait de lui donner un baiser dans le cou, mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore vraiment réveillé…

(FIN ?)

* * *

Petit blabla de l'auteur, à ne lire que si ça vous intéresse.

Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, je suis entrain de recopier toutes mes fics sur deux autres sites…enfin, il y a un sur lequel je ne peux pas encore car tous les nouveaux auteurs inscrits ont la désagréable surprise de voir leurs textes disparaître sans raison, et les admins n'ont pas encore compris d'où vient le bug…mais sur l'autre, j'ai presque tout recopié, et il n'y a plus que ce recueil à publier…et une autre auteure, qui se spécialise dans les bandes dessinées, va me faire un petit fan art pour l'illustrer (vous aurez le lien quand ce sera fait, si ça vous intéresse).

(Enfin, j'ai dit qu'il ne me restait plus que ce recueil à recopier, mais en fait, il y a aussi la saga « Sirmus Lupack », mais comme ni le personnage, ni les deux premiers drabbles ne m'appartiennent…)

Et à l'occasion de ce recopiage, j'ai relu le recueil entier, et j'ai pu constater, avec ce recul, qu'en fait, j'y exposais parfois des idées, des façons de voir les Ron/Draco que j'avais déjà développées dans mes autres fics, ou que je prévois de faire, ou que j'ai lues chez d'autres auteurs, mais en version miniature, un peu comme si j'avais là un « laboratoire à drarons », le tout combiné à l'exercice de style qu'est la songfic.

Je ne devrais plus tarder à mettre en route _Mécanique_, à présent, j'ai écrit intégralement les 8 premiers chapitres et la moitié des deux derniers, même si je sèche un peu sur ces deux-là.


	25. Comateen

Ca faisait longtemps, tiens.

* * *

Auteur :Midwintertears

Titre :Comateen one& two (de l'album _Paradize _et le deuxième uniquement sur la version limitée)

Genre :Romance & Tragedy

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Cette chanson est en deux parties, dont une est un inédit. Encore une fois, veuillez remplacer mentalement les « elle » par des « il», je ne peux pas me résoudre à modifier les textes !

* * *

**Comateen one**

Draco avait attenduqu'Harry, Hermione et les Weasley sortent de la chambre pour aller le rejoindre.

Ils ne devaient pas le voir.

Alors, il resta caché jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue et se glissa jusqu'à lui. Il le regarda, il dormait, il avait l'air si calme, comme ça. Son visage exprimait la sérénité et le blond se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien rêver, enfoui dans ce monde parallèle.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer.

_Tu serais tombée dans le crystal  
Parfois trop seule parmi les brutales _

Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit, ils n'auraient jamais du lui faire ça !

Et dire que c'était un peu de sa faute, indirectement. Car il n'avait pas pu le protéger quand il le fallait, il avait sciemment laissé faire, jouant à celui qui s'en fout alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui il en était autrement.

_A deviner quetout est fragile  
Découvrir que c'est trop difficile_

Car il en avait bien bavé, il fallait dire. Depuis toujours. Déjà que ça n'avait jamais été facile pour lui de n'être qu'une ombre parmi les lumières, de se déprécier lui-même au point de faire les pires conneries, il avait fallu qu'en plus il subisse la haine et le mépris de Draco pour lui…

« Tu te prenais tellement au jeu », Pensa t'il, « Comme si tu espérais que je te remarques encore plus »

_Je me souviens que tu faisais  
Parfois comme si c'était vrai_

Draco jeta un œil sur cette ligne brisée qui lui apprenait que Ron était toujours en vie. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps. La famille allait sûrement revenir au plus vite avec le Médicomage, et ils allaient le jeter de la chambre. Parce que pour eux, nul doute qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur de voir Ron endormi, à l'article de la mort.

Et pourtant, Draco passa sa main sur le visage du rouquin, lui murmurant des mots tendres qu'il aurait du lui adresser plus tôt, espérant presque que ça le réveillerait._  
_

_Dites-moi quand elle reviendra ?  
Si elle me sent si elle m'entend ?_

Lucius et d'autres Mangemorts s'étaient acharnés sur lui, lui faisant subir les pires choses qu'on pouvait imaginer. Et dire que Ron avait fait ça pour sauver Potter!

Encore un sacrifice. Un de plus de sa part pour protéger le même veinard.

« Je vais me faire prendre pour que tu puisses faire échec au roi, Harry. Cavalier en E5 ! »

Combien de fois Ron avait-il fait ça rien que parce qu'il aimait ce stupide survivant ? Et qu'à côté de ça, il se sentait si inutile et bon à rien ? Quand on fait ce genre de choix pour que les autres avancent et restent en vie, on n'est pas inutile, on est la personnela plus indispensable au monde !

Et Draco lui susurrait dans son sommeil :_  
_

_« Mais moi je suis fier de toi  
Oui moi je suis fier de toi  
_

_Et de tout ce que tu vas faire  
Même de rien d'extraordinaire »_

« Oui, Ron, tues indispensable ! Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir.. »

_Te voir aussi respirer qu'un air blanc  
Les yeux fermés pour un moment_

« Car si cela devait arriver, je suis certain que la Terre va s'arrêter de tourner, que le Soleil va exploser et que l'univers entier va sombrer dans un trou noir… ta mort est l'idée que je me fait de la fin du monde… »

Draco y repensait et enrageait. Il avait commencé à éprouver de la haine pour son père depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité de la guerre, mais après l'avoir vu faire ça à Ron…

Non, c'en était trop !_  
_

_J'espère un jour que tu te diras  
Qu'ils n'ont pas tous été comme ça _

« Non, Ron, je te jure, on n'est pas tous comme ça, certains d'entre nous sont des gens bien qui n'auraient jamais souhaité ce qui t'arrive… Ma mère, par exemple, elle t'aurait défendu, mon père est à l'origine de sa mort, tu sais ? Oh, je le hais ! Et maintenant c'est toi qui trinques après elle…Je le hais! Elle était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et moi…

« Et moi…Je pense être quelqu'un de bien, mais je me pose parfois des questions…je doute de moi, tu ne peux pas savoir…J'ai été si lâche avec toi…un vrai couard…je ne suis pas digne de ton courage ! »

_Je me souviens que tu disais  
« La vie mauvaise, mes en allées »_

« A toi de me dire si je suis une bonne ou une mauvaise personne. Seul ton avis compte, car j'ai lu en toi dès le premier jour, je sais que tu peux en faire autant pour moi…

« Et puis, je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime. A en crever. Mais je ne suis pas digne, ça je sais. Pardonne-moi tout, s'il te plait ! Réveille-toi et pardonnes-moi, et si tu en as le courage, aime-moi ! »

_Mais quand tu te réveilleras  
Je t'emporterai dans nos bras_

"Réveille-toi et je t'emmène où tu veux, on fera tout ce que tu voudras!"

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond alors qu'il serrait les poings. La vie était vraiment, mais vraiment trop injuste. Ce genre de choses était trop triste, et trop révoltant pour pouvoir arriver, se disait-il. C'était impossible que tant de malheur puisse avoir lieu, que son cœur soit assaillit par autant de sentiments négatifs.

« Ron, tu es le seul… »_  
_

_Mais moi je suis fier de toi  
Oui moi je suis fier de toi  
_

_Et de tout ce que tu vas faire  
Même de rien d'extraordinaire_

« …l'unique… »

_Et bientôt tu verras  
_

_Et bientôt tu sauras  
_

_Que personne ne te remplacera _

_Montre-moi quand tu reviendras _

« …pour moi. »

_Bientôt tu te réveilleras  
Bientôt tu regarderas_

Une deuxième larme alla se joindre à la première. Puis une troisième, et ce fut ledéluge. Le visage inondé, Draco se pencha sur Ron et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du comateux qui ne bougea pas._  
_

_Que la vie pose sur ton corps  
Que la vie en dehors_

Draco serra le corps inerte de Ron dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle. Il le serra le plus fort qu'il put et l'embrassa comme s'il pouvait lui transmettre un peu de sa vie de cette manière._  
_

_Maintenant tu le sais  
Maintenant tu le crois  
_

_Comme je nous vis combien en vrai  
Jusqu'à te tenir comment j'aimais_

-Allez, tu vas te réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Ne me laisse pas dans un monde où tu n'existes plus ! Je ne survivrais pas !

Mais la vie n'était pas un conte de fées, la preuve : un baiser ne ramenait pas à la vie. Le prince charmant, ça n'existe pas!

_Bientôt  
Bientôt_

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

La ligne brisée devint subitement une ligne droite alors que le « bip » retentissait comme une sentence._  
_

_Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuit_

_Je m'endors nos lèvres unies _

« Trop injuste ! Les gens ne devraient pas mourir. »

_Bientôt  
__Si tôt  
_

_Invisibles en notre nuit  
Tu t'endors et tu nous oublies_

Harry, Hermione, les Weasley et le Médicomage n'eurent aucun mal à deviner la présence deDraco, et pour cause, jamais ils n'avaient entendu quelqu'un crier le mot « Non » avec autant de douleur. Ils trouvèrent le blond effondré sur le corps de Ron qui était mort. On l'accusa rapidement de l'avoir étranglé, lui ôtant ainsi toute vie. Il ne les écouta pas, embrassa Ron une dernière fois sous leurs regards offusqués et s'enfuit de l'hôpital.

Une fois dehors, il rejoignit la civilisation moldue et leurs voitures qui ne font pas attentions aux petits âmes en détresse qui traversent les routes sans regarder où elles vont et leur rendent le service de les rendre à ceux qu'ils aiment.

« Ron…maman, à tout de suite ! »

Le choc fut violent.

* * *

**Comateen two**

Ron ?

C'est toi, mon Ron ?

Tu es là ?

Ah, maman ! Ma maman adorée ! Tu es là, et Ron ? Il est avec toi ?**  
**

_Vous que j'aimais que la mort a ravis  
Mes invisibles en votre bonne nuit_

Prenez-moi avec vous ! Pitié, ce dernier voyage, je veux le faire avec vous. Attendez-moi ! Ne m'oubliez pas avant de partir !_  
_

_Mes disparus, mes en allés _

_Comme je vous vois combien en vrai_

J'ai eu une vie infecte, je veux au moins que ma mort soit sublime._  
_

_Dans la vie mauvaise encore aujourd'hui  
Avec le songe de vous, moi je poursuis_

Je ne suis plus rien, j'ai été réduit à néant, tout comme vous…Tendez-moi vos mains, elles sont si douces, elles m'apaisent…Réconfortez-moi ! Consolez-moi !_  
_

_Vous que j'aimais dans la mauvaise vie  
Où jusqu'à la merveille de vous s'enfuit_

Maman, prends-moi dans tes bras, comme quand j'étais petit, et berce-moi._  
_

_Les disparus, les en allés_

Ron, embrasse-moi, dis-moi que je suis ton élu._  
_

_Comme je vous vois combien en vrai_

Offrez-moi votre amour inconditionnel, tous les deux dans votre genre…C'est pas un ordre de gosse pourri, cette fois...juste une nécéssité._  
_

_Les yeux fermés, une pensée me réjouit _

Où est-ce qu'on est ? Quel est cet endroit ? Est-ce que le Paradis existe ou est-ce que la mort se résume au néant ? Qu'il n'y a rien après ? Que je ne suis pas encore mort mais simplement entrain de délirer, tout seul sur la chaussée, couvert de sang, exposé au regard des passants choqués ?

_Avec le songe de vous, moi je poursuis_

Dites-moi que je suis avec vous, et que je vais vous voir jusqu'à l'éternité…_  
_

_Et vous m'inventez  
Une joie, un nuage_

Mes sentiments pour vous sont toujours réels, je les sens encore battre en moi !_  
_

_Et je voudrais si longtemps  
Vos sourires et le vent _

Permettez-moi d'avoir la dernière chose que je désire : la Mort avec vous. Qu'il n'y ait plus que nous, et plus tous ces salauds ! Plus de ce père égoïste qui s'en foutait complètement ! Plus de ce Survivant à la noix et de tous les autres !

_Et vous m'oubliez  
Et passent les nuées  
J'aimerais pour si longtemps_

Je veux un songe sans fin, m'endormir à jamais dans vos bras, bercé par vos voix, ivre de vos doux baisers.

_Mais nous…  
Et nous, un dans un long silence  
Je vous aime toujours je pense_

Acceptez-moi…

Oui, je suis là, oui, je suis avec vous !_  
_

_Et vous m'inventez  
Une joie, un nuage_

Oui, je suis là, maman. Je n'ai pas été un bon fils, mais je t'aime._  
_

_Et je voudrais si longtemps_

Oui, je suis là, mon Ron. J'ai été le pire que tu puisses rencontrer, mais je t'aime._  
_

_Vos sourires et le vent…_

**FIN**

* * *


	26. Les aubes sont mortes

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Les aubes sont mortes (de l'album _La République des Métérores_)

Genre: Tragedy

Rating: T

Avertissement : slash

Voici un petit météore, il y en aura d'autres.

* * *

**Les aubes sont mortes**

_Les aubes sont mortes hier matin_

_Les aubes sont mortes tu t'en souviens_

_Tu te souviens hier matin_

_Et depuis je ne suis plus rien_

Comme un coup de feu signalant le départ d'une course, Harry annonça aux deux autres « Nous partons faire la guerre !»

Ron ressentit comme un vide en lui, comme si le sol sous ses pieds avait disparu.

La guerre ?

Sujet terrible !

Une annonce de saloperies, oui !

Bien entendu, Harry prend cette décision pour une raison très honorable, puisqu'il s'agit de débarrasser le monde de Lord Voldemort et de toutes les sinistres idéologies qui vont avec. Une guerre qui aspire à la paix.

Mais Draco était dans l'autre camp.

Et puis, la guerre, c'est sale, point à la ligne. Ca recouvre l'herbe fraîche non pas avec de la rosée, mais avec du sang tout aussi frais.

A la guerre, on perd son statut d'individu, on devient un soldat faisant partie d'une masse que l'ennemi voit arriver et dans lequel il tire sans discernement.

Harry ne devait pas y réfléchir, ou alors, il avait décidé de ne pas le faire entrer dans l'équation. Et comme c'était lui commandait...

_A ciel malade, mon caporal_

_Ca brûle ainsi la cendre aux étoiles_

Tuer un Mangemort, d'accord, c'est juste un ennemi, et un de plus ou un de moins, qu'est-ce qua ça change ? Un ennemi, ce n'est pas une personne avec une vie, une famille et des sentiments, c'est un amas de chaire à abattre.

_Dis-moi combien tomberont demain ?_

_Dis-moi comment elles prennent en main ?_

Mais si cet amas de chaire à abattre s'appelle Draco, si je lui donne un nom, Harry, veux-tu toujours que je le tue ?

Oui. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Elle nous appelle et nous induit à penser à autre chose qu'à la vie qui coule dans nos veines et dans celles de nos ennemis. Elle nous insuffle son esprit en nous promettant les honneurs que reçoit tout guerrier, tout héro.

_Elle disait « Viens et tu verras_

_Qu'ils compteront avec toi »_

Car c'est bien ce que nous voulons tous : être un héro, éblouir le monde. Et dans certains cas, le héro, c'est celui qui tue le « méchant ». Beaucoup d'intrigues fonctionnent comme cela.

_Elle disait « Viens et tu verras_

_Que l'amour n'existe pas »_

Car pour devenir un « grand », un homme, un vrai, il faut passer l'épreuve, il faut aller au front.

Harry, je ne veux pas. Non.

_Elle disait « Viens et tu verras_

_Qu'ils sont sourds et muets parfois »_

Je sais que toi aussi tu ne peux pas occulter tes sentiments, car tu es aussi humain que moi. Mais...

_Elle disait « Viens et tu verras_

_Qu'ils pleurent avec toi »_

Mais tu en as tellement vu, tu as déjà tellement combattu. Tu es déjà un héro. Je ne suis pas apte à te comprendre. Parce que je n'ai pas ton vécu, le Mal ne m'a pas défiguré comme tu l'es.

Mais comprends-tu que je ne veuille pas le tuer, lui ? Je sais, tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, et moi c'était pareil jusqu'il y a peu...Mais le monde n'arrête pas de changer, moi pour commencer, et puis lui. Et puis le ciel n'a plus la même couleur qu'avant.

_La pluie qui s'écoule à rebours_

_C'est comme une peau de chagrin_

_Les aubes sont mortes sans lendemain_

_Du côté droit, deux trous toujours_

Depuis que tu as lancé ton cri de guerre, le ciel a explosé, et tout a changé, même le chocolat est devenu amer. Je vais partir et brandir une fleur à la place de ma baguette. Je ferai attention, mais si je prends un sort, si tu me vois m'écrouler, c'est parce que j'aurai voulu le protéger.

_Le sang ruisselle dans ma voix_

_Dans la boue au creux de mes doigts_

_Les aubes sont mortes hier matin_

_Et le cuir est sale de destin_

Si tu savais comme j'ai la haine...Draco...J'ai toujours pensé du mal de lui, à cause de nos lavages de cerveaux en familles, mais maintenant que je sais tout ça, j'ai la haine...

Ca ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

_Elle me disait « Viens et tu sauras_

_Que l'Amour, c'est un peu comme toi »_

_Elle me disait « Viens et tu sauras_

_Que ça n'existe pas »_

La guerre, cette faiseuse de belles promesses qu'elle ne tient pas.

Elle ne fera pas de moi un héro.

C'est toi, le héro, c'est ton destin, pas le mien.

Moi, je suis l'amant de Draco, et cette définition me suffit.

_Elle disait « Viens et tu verras_

_Les lendemains ne chanteront pas »_

_Elle disait « Viens et tu verras_

_Qu'ils pleurent avec toi »_

Le dernier jour est arrivé. Qu'allons-nous faire ? C'est toi qui décide. Mais je n'obéirai pas forcément.

_Dis, tu te souviens que les aubes sont mortes ce matin ?_

A la guerre, on devient grands d'un coup, tu pars enfant, et tu reviens con. Tu y vas le cœur léger pour faire le fier et tu reviens en ayant perdu tout ce qui t'es précieux. Le ciel explose aussi dans ta tête.

_Dis, tu te souviens combien font deux fois deux au fond des bois ?_

Tu arrives devant eux, fleur au fusil, et tu n'as pas envie de mourir, juste de faire la paix, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Ils sont là, les ennemis, et Draco a un regard si doux...

_Le sang à la couleur du sommeil_

_Et des serpents en bouts de dentelle_

Si doux...comme la soie où je m'endors...Je m'endors...dans ses bras...si doux...

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Lui non plus. Toi non plus. Il n'y a plus de ciel du tout.

_Elle me disait « Viens et tu verras_

_Que les lendemains ne chanteront pas »_

_Elle me disait « Viens et tu verras_

_Qu'ils compteront avec toi »_

_Elle disait « Viens et tu sauras_

_Que l'amour, ça n'existe pas »_

_Elle disait « Viens et tu sauras_

_Que tu sauras... »_

Juste un dernier baiser...Qu'il est beau, le grand soir.

FIN

* * *

Comme je suis dans une période fan arts, c'est sous ce format que j'ai illustré la chanson _Union War_ (voir mon profil au titre "Illustrations de fanfics")


	27. Junior Song

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Junior Song (de l'album _La république des météores_)

Genre : Je sais pas, Drama?

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

* * *

**Junior Song**

« La vie, c'est vraiment pourri ! »

Qui n'a jamais pensé cela ?

Mais quand exactement ?

Quand on est jeune, ou du moins jeune dans sa tête, les adultes ne vivent pas assez intensivement pour le ressentir.

_Ah la fanfare !_

_La vie est pourrie_

_A qui la faute ?_

_Le mal que l'on a_

_Le mal qu'on nous fait_

Dans la jungle qu'est l'école, ils marchent comme des soldats qu'on entraine pour aller au front. Il faut rentrer dans les rangs, il faut respecter la «normalité», parce que sinon, la vie ne fera pas de cadeau à ceux qui transgressent ses codes, en n'étant pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on leur demande, par exemple...

Mais de quel droit en exige-t-on autant ?

La vie est un cirque, on nous attache sur une roue qui tourne sans qu'on le lui demande, et il y a encore le lanceur de poignards pour nous envoyer des déboires.

L'adolescence est pareille à Poudlard qu'ailleurs, il y a toujours des fissures.

_Ah la balançoire !_

_Je serai comme toi_

_Je me confie à qui ?_

_Je me sens abîmé..._

Draco regardait les vieilles photos avec une certaine nostalgie, le passé avait toujours l'air plus attrayant qu'il ne l'avait été en réalité.

Ron les regardait aussi, ça sentait la poussière. Ils avaient mis leurs souvenirs ensembles, dans le même album, pour comparer.

Comme ils étaient souriants sur leurs photos d'enfants qui faisaient de grands gestes de la main vers l'objectif !

Pour finir, ils avaient vécu les mêmes choses, mais différemment, il s'agissait toujours de papa-maman-et moi-et le reste, que ça soit des frères et sœurs encombrants ou un luxe inquiétant...

Ils tournaient les pages ensembles et se voyaient évoluer dans le monde sans pitié, avec leurs problèmes, bien communs à tous les adolescents mais qui leurs semblaient spécifiques à eux seuls. Et toujours cette impression de fêlure, cette impression que quelqu'un nous a briser à vie...

Les photos des premières années dans l'école de magie, les souvenirs de quand ils se détestaient, des sales tours qu'ils se sont joués, des mots écœurants qu'ils se sont envoyés. Leurs amis, leurs amours. Leurs merdes aussi. Leurs humiliations, leurs blessures.

Les petites amies.

D'abord les greluches : Brown et Parkinson.

« Ron-Ron !!!! »

« Drayky chériiiiii ! »

Et ensuite, les filles « matures », les chieuses qui ne se prennent pas pour de la daube. Celles qu'ils ont aimées mais qui semblaient toujours considérer qu'ils n'étaient pas assez malins pour elles, celles qu'ils aimaient mais qui en même temps leurs arrachaient des « Grrr » mécontents à chaque fois qu'elles jouaient les salopes.

Grrrrrranger....Grrrrreengrass....

Et puis les garçons...

_Oh les amoureuses !_

_Mais c'est difficile_

_Le garçon ou la fille ?_

Les garçons qui les troublaient et leurs faisaient ressentir des choses bizarres mais qui, pour la plupart, se refusaient dans un « Stop, moi, je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'aime pas ces choses-là ».

_Assis au fond de la classe_

_Personne ne me parle_

Et puis, ils s'étaient trouvés, et ils avaient vécu les plus belles choses ensembles, en se confiant leurs fêlures ou en s'embrassant avant de se découvrir l'un l'autre dans un lit, les larmes aux yeux, en ayant encore peur de l'avenir.

_Ah la première fois !_

_Et la peur de se voir_

_Garder les yeux fermés_

_Est-ce que tu vas me tromper ?_

Et les parents. Les parents qui sont fiers, les parents qui sont honteux. Les parents qui ne sont pas bons qu'à dire qu'on les déçoit parce blablabla, tes notes ne sont pas assez parfaites, blablabla tu n'es pas comme tes amis, blablabla tu n'es pas comme on voudrait, blablabla, tu es trop paresseux/stupide/irritable/rancunier/toi, blablabla tu devrais être un adulte comme nous maintenant !

_Ah la folie !_

_Et je n'ai rien compris_

_Rien compris à la vie_

Et puis, tu n'as rien compris : la vie est injuste, c'est notre excuse préférée pour justifier que nous sommes également injustes avec toi...

Je suis l'adulte, tu es l'ado

Je suis grand, tu es petit

Je suis intelligent, tu es stupide

J'ai raison, tu a tort

ASSEZ !

_J'ai fait pleurer ma mère_

_Et crier mon père_

_Les salauds !!_

Ils tournèrent une nouvelle page.

Et les amis ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils les aiment, qu'ils soient authentiques comme Harry ou juste des toutous bien dressés comme Crabe et Goyle. Qu'ils soient compréhensifs ou non. Parce que ce sont nos amis, nos complices, nos confidents, et qu'eux aussi ont des fêlures.

_Ah les dortoirs !_

_On se parle tout bas_

_Dans des beaux draps_

_Tout peut arriver, tout peut arriver_

Et la vie continue, la roue tourne encore. Et on encaisse encore quelques coups. On termine et on à l'impression d'être trainés dans la boue, couverts de blessures.

Et enfin, ils surent qu'ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux, qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

La vie allait encore les exposer aux coups et blessures, mais au moins, ils avaient quelqu'un pour leur tenir la main dans les mauvais moments et les mauvaises postures.

_Ah le réfectoire !_

_En saignant du nez_

_Et qui réalise_

_Le mal qu'on nous fait_

Ils arrivèrent à la fin des photos, mais pas de l'album qui contenait encore des pages vierges, pour la suite...Ils le refermèrent et partirent ensemble pour un nouveau tour de manège dans le cirque infernal.

Qu'adviendrait-il à présent ?

« Che sara, sara... »

_You realize me...Are you so ?_

_You realize me...Les salauds!_

La vie est vraiment pourrie.

FIN

* * *

A bientôt! Next one: _Un ange à ma table_, il y a de fortes chances!

_Mid- , toujours sous le charme des nouvelles indochinoiseries météoriques..._


	28. Un ange à ma table

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 22 juin, ce qui signifie que ce recueil a 1 an, et Nicola Sirkis 50 fois plus! Mais quand même, il est bien conservé...et sexy (hum hum, faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur un type qui pourrait être mon père...)

* * *

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Un ange à ma table (de l'album _La république des météores_)

Genre : drama

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Note : duo avec Suzanne Combo, de Pravda.

* * *

**Un ange à ma table**

Au milieu des boîtes de soupe aux champignons et du reste des talents culinaires—limités— d'Hermione, au milieu de ce silence morne, des tensions, des disputes au sujet des Horcruxes, au milieu de l'absence d'indices et de motivation, au milieu du moral en déclin des troupes, au milieu de la guerre et de toutes les choses sinistres qui vont avec…

Au milieu de sa vie et de ce qu'est devenu son quotidien, apparaît une forme indécise et évanescente, qui se détache nettement de l'atmosphère noire et épaisse, une forme qui éclaire brièvement son esprit et réchauffe son cœur durant quelques fractions de seconde.

Harry et Hermione ne semblent pas l'avoir remarquée, et sans doute que c'est n'est qu'une divagation de son esprit, et ce n'est pas la première.

L'envie de sa présence lui faisait tout simplement imaginer qu'il était là pour de vrai.

Voilà qui suffit à le troubler assez longtemps pour lui renvoyer ses démons mélancoliques en pleine figure. C'est encore plus puissant que le médaillon autour de son cou.

_Les rafales ont déchirés mes vêtements_

_Mais il me reste encore des sentiments_

En dehors de la guerre externe, il y a celle qui éclate en lui à chaque seconde, celle de ses sentiments confus et des monstres en colère tapis dans ses entrailles qui lui susurrent des choses terribles que le Horcrux ne manque pas de répéter en écho parfait et amplifié. Pourquoi partir au front ? Pourquoi se battre quand on n'a aucun talent ? Pourquoi rien ne marche jamais ? Pourquoi courre-t-il après cette Hermione qui lui échappe et n'a pas l'air de vouloir de lui, qui le juge indigne de cet amour qu'elle semble éprouver contre son gré ? Pourquoi courre-t-il après ce Draco qu'on lui subtilise pour l'enfermer dans son Manoir ? Pourquoi son cœur est-il déchiré entre deux personnes qui le torturent chacune à leur manière ?

Tout cela sème la confusion, le met en déroute, le sature d'émotions et l'anéantit dans une véritable psychose qui le tue au-dedans mais que personne ne remarquera jamais, déchirant ces pelures d'identité que sont ses vêtements.

Mais il est encore debout, prêt à partir au combat, même fleur au fusil, que ce soit pour elle ou pour lui.

_Nos vies reposent sur des casques en métal_

_Je m'endors dans l'asphyxie générale_

Et cette chienne de guerre ! Et leurs destins à tous qui en dépendent !

Il n'est plus sûr de rien, et certainement pas de lui, si faible, si minable, incapable de s'accomplir lui-même, de montrer ce qu'il a dans le ventre et de protéger les siens, ce qui était pourtant sa mission première. Ses failles lui paraissent immenses, les occasions alléchantes de se présenter comme un grand héros ne l'attirent que de moins en moins. Car il doute de plus en plus, il doute d'avoir la force de suivre les deux autres. Dans sa tête tout se bouscule et tout se remet en question. A quoi bon....

_Je fais des rêves comme si j'avais mille ans_

_Un jour, je peine, le lendemain, je mens_

Le temps s'allonge sous la tente, ou lorsqu'ils rampent dans la neige, une histoire s'écrit à leur insu. Mais que devient Draco sans lui ? Depuis quand sont-ils partis dans cette aventure qui semble de plus en plus sans espoir ? Sans doute des siècles, et l'expédition est probablement une erreur, rien ne va marcher.

Mais dans un ultime sursaut de conscience, il sait qu'on a besoin de lui, de le voir fort et stable pour soutenir les autres, être leur force de cohésion. Alors, il ment, il dit que tout va bien, il refoule, il s'enfonce dans quelque chose qui ne va pas tarder à exploser et faire de sérieux dégâts. Il a peur, très peur. Peur d'être une fois de plus incompris, peur d'aller au devant d'autres ennuis, peur d'être plus que jamais un fardeau pour eux et les ralentir. Alors il ment.

_Mais comment fais-tu pour t'endormir sans moi ?_

_Mais comment tu fais pour t'endormir sans moi ?_

Comment Draco peut-il dormir ? Mais s'endort-il seulement ?

L'apparition se dissipe et la bouillie noire initiale qui sert d'ambiance revient.

_Je revois et nos nuits et nos joies_

Tant de jours à jouer à se détester, en apparence ou pour de bon.

Tant de querelles et de satisfactions cruelles.

_Je revois notre vie, notre toit_

Tant de choses qui malgré tout se créaient entre eux.

Tant de choses qui devenaient leurs clefs de voûte, qui les unissaient et les rapprochaient.

_Je revois nos ennuis et nos droits_

Tant de problèmes, avec le père de l'un ou de l'ex-future petite amie de l'autre.

Tant d'obstacles pour lesquels se battre.

_Je revis notre lit s'éteindra_

« Si Hermione m'accepte enfin, devrais-je abandonner Draco ? »

_Je passe mes nuits dans les usines de soie_

Draco vit le jour comme un somnambule impuissant. Il vit la nuit à s'inventer des illusions dans son lit. Il se fabrique un monde où les vicissitudes et ses propres erreurs passées disparaissent, il oublie tout ça. Dans ses rêves, il tisse de jolis cocons et transforme la sinistre réalité en voiles de féerie.

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir d'autres impatients_

Parce que dehors, tout est trop terrible, alors il ferme les yeux, il se leurre, il oublie. Il est épuisé, il ne trouve plus en lui aucun courage, même un peu. La rébellion n'est pas pour lui, il est trop faible pour ça. Et ce n'est pas son rôle. Non, et ce ne sera jamais le cas.

_Je pense et je prie tous les jours pour toi_

_Les hommes sont partis, ici tout est triste et lent_

Le temps s'allonge au Manoir enneigé. Mais que devient Ron sans lui ? Il s'inquiète et s'arrache les cheveux, perd l'appétit. Le caviar n'a certes pas le même goût en présence du Lord Noir. Et Ron n'en mange certainement pas. Il perd l'appétit pour l'ultime cause de son inquiétude : on se bat pour lui, on rampe dans la neige pour lui, et en particulier quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas voir partir.

Il est le dernier à rester dans un endroit confortable pendant que d'autres se battent dehors. Le temps ralentit. La pression est forte.

_Là-bas, je sais, tu reposes en secret_

_Mais tu n'en repartiras donc jamais ?_

Il voudrait que Ron abandonne lui aussi, et le rejoigne. Que Ron arrête de montrer ce courage que lui, il n'a pas. Qu'il laisse ça à Potter et Granger et revienne près de lui, s'abaisse à son niveau. Qu'ils soient deux lâches, mais deux lâches ensembles. Et tant pis pour le reste.

_Je reviendrai fou, fou mais sauf pour toi_

_Je reviendrai fou, fou mais sauf pour toi_

Et Ron se décide à le rejoindre.

Car tout en lui explose pour de bon, il est à bout, ne supporte plus rien. Il crache, il vomit des choses atroces devant Harry et Hermione qui sidérés ne comprennent pas, pensent qu'il est juste égoïste et stupide, _comme d'habitude_ ,et ne vont certainement pas chercher à voir au-delà. Et pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Pour eux, il n'y a rien à comprendre, cela ne sert à rien de creuser dans l'âme d'un pauvre type qui leur semble avoir tout juste la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, Ron est forcément trop superficiel pour que les raisons de son départ ne soient pas elles aussi superficielles.

Ron ne dit pas tout, car il croit—et malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas entièrement tort—que ça ne les intéressera pas d'entendre parler des monstres dans ses entrailles. Ces monstres qui veulent qu'on le remarque, ces monstres qui veulent avec sans doute immaturité que la guerre finisse en claquant des doigts, ces monstres qui crèvent pour que Draco devienne plus qu'une brève hallucination...

Il part.

_Je revois et nos nuits et nos joies_

Tant de jours à jouer à se détester, en apparence ou pour de bon.

Tant de querelles et de satisfactions cruelles.

_Je revois notre vie, notre toit_

Tant de choses qui malgré tout se créaient entre eux.

Tant de choses qui devenaient leurs clefs de voûte, qui les unissaient et les rapprochaient.

_Je revois nos ennuis et nos droits_

Tant de problèmes, avec le père de l'un ou de l'ex-future petite amie de l'autre.

Tant d'obstacles pour lesquels se battre.

_Je revis notre lit s'éteindra_

« Moi, j'aime deux personnes en même temps et comment je m'en sort à présent ? »

_Je reviens nous voir ce soir_

Il racontera qu'il est allé chez Bill, de toutes façons, il est prêt à parier que Harry et Hermione ne chercheront pas vérifier la véracité du récit qu'il leur fera en rentrant, surtout s'il s'invente le plus lâche et égoïste possible, ils trouveront que cela sonne tellement juste, tellement « Ron » qu'ils se satisferont du pire résumé bâclé. Et si d'avantage ils revoient Bill après, il comprendra. Bill est son frère le plus loyal, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je reviens te voir ce soir_

Revoir Draco, l'espoir.

« Draco, je suis une horrible personne, j'ai abandonné mes amis ! »

« Oui, mais toi au moins, tu les as suivis, ce que je n'aurais jamais pu faire, car je suis encore plus lâche que tu ne l'es ! »

« Alors, je suis un déserteur ! »

« Et moi, je ne vaut pas mieux qu'une épouse qui reste à la maison et est heureuse de voir revenir un déserteur, mais **son** déserteur… »

_On sera l'été, tu sais_

_On sera rêver, baiser_

« Une nuit, juste une nuit, et je repars. Auprès de toi, je puise la force de me relever. Je pars à la guerre, et je vais leur montrer ! »

« Et moi, je veux que tu reviennes au plus vite. Je suis si lâche, je te l'ai dit, et ne compte pas sur moi pour être courageux en leur présence, je ne peux pas ! »

_Je revois et nos nuits et nos joies_

Tant de jours à jouer à se détester, en apparence ou pour de bon.

Tant de querelles et de satisfactions cruelles.

_Je revois notre vie, notre toit_

Tant de choses qui malgré tout se créaient entre eux.

Tant de choses qui devenaient leurs clefs de voûte, qui les unissaient et les rapprochaient.

_Je revois nos ennuis et nos droits_

Tant de problèmes, avec le père de l'un ou de l'ex-future petite amie de l'autre.

Tant d'obstacles pour lesquels se battre.

_Je revis notre lit s'éteindra_

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec elle ? »

_Je reviens nous voir ce soir_

Ron repart, il les retrouve, il se sent changé, il est prêt à tout démonter, à faire taire certains monstres. Harry et Hermione n'ont pas changé. Harry semble comprendre, mais certainement pas tout. Hermione pourrait comprendre, mais elle a décidé que Ron n'en était pas digne. Il n'a pas intérêt à recommencer et aura besoin d'une longue période de purgatoire avant d'à nouveau mériter son amour. Elle le plonge dans le froid, dans la noirceur de ses yeux terribles comme ceux de son alter-ego du médaillon.

_Je reviens te voir ce soir_

Il revoit Draco au Manoir et comme promis, celui-ci est lâche, il ne fait rien, ni pour Harry et Ron enfermés dans les cachots, ni pour Hermione qu'on torture devant lui. Le malheur du monde ne l'indiffère pas, c'est juste qu'il n'en a pas assez dans le ventre. Sa faiblesse le plonge dans le froid, dans la noirceur de sa honte.

Ils se reverront après la guerre. En attendant, Ron se contente de l'apparition furtive d'un ange à leur table, au milieu des boîte de soupe aux champignons.

**FIN**

* * *


	29. 3ième sexe

Tiens, ça faisait un moment que ne n'avais plus produit de texte inspiré par Sirkis-kun ! Et pour le coup, voici sans doute la pièce la plus ancienne du recueil, écrite par Sirkis-kun sur un bout de canapé (oui, sur un canapé, c'est véridique, il l'a dit dans une interview) à une époque où il portait encore une boucle d'oreille.

* * *

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : 3ième sexe (de l'album _3_)

Genre: Je ne sais pas, pfft…

Rating: T

Avertissement : slash

* * *

**3ième sexe**

_« Alors le prochain morceau est dédié à tous les garçons qui aiment les garçons, à toutes les filles qui aiment les filles, à toutes les filles qui aiment les garçons, à tous les garçons qui aiment les filles : merci pour tout ! »_ (1)

Ses yeux d'orage surplombent le tout. Mais il y a…

La frontière entre amour et amitié est mince, dit-on. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit pour expliquer que des filles tombent amoureuses d'autres filles, et des garçons d'autres garçons : parce que ces gens-là se sentent proches, très proches, de leur meilleur ami ou meilleure amie, et quand on entre dans l'Ere de l'Interrogation (l'adolescence, cette merde noire), on est en pleine confusion.

Moi, ça ne m'éclaire pas, même pas un peu. Parce que je n'ai pas un meilleur ami ou une meilleure amie. J'ai les deux. Et je les aime. Beaucoup.

Harry partage mon dortoir, c'est horrible, et il y a aussi Dean, Seamus et Neville. Cinq garçons dans le dortoir, et on n'a pas le droit d'aller chez les filles, à cause de ces escaliers à la con. Des fois, je me sens tellement bien avec eux que j'irais bien dans leurs lits, pour les serrer contre mon torse, pour leur dire avec des gestes ce que je n'arrive pas à exprimer avec des mots : je les aime, je tiens à eux.

Mais j'aimerais aussi conjurer le sort des escaliers et aller chez les filles, pour explorer leurs mystères, ce qu'elles cachent de nous.

Mes ses yeux d'orage surplombent tout.

Je voudrais parfois qu'Hermione m'aime pour de bon, qu'elle m'embrasse, et qu'elle me laisse toucher certaines parties de son corps.

Je voudrais aussi révéler à Harry que parfois, quand il se lave non loin de moi, je le regarde. Et j'aimerais qu'il me regarde aussi.

Des fois, quand on est tous les trois, j'aimerais leur dire : j'aime les garçons et j'aime les filles, et je ne sais pas vraiment si les chatouillements pimentés que j'éprouve au cœur quand je les regarde et qu'ils me sourient sont vraiment de l'amitié.

Mais que c'est toujours son regard d'orage qui surplombe tout et me chamboule autant.

Lavander me tourne autour, et son amie Parvati est vraiment jolie. Les deux feraient bien dans mon lit. Et Luna, elle est blonde, elle est belle et bizarre, elle a l'air d'une fée, on dirait qu'elle a des fleurs dans les doigts.

J'aime pas les profs. Sauf Lupin et Rogue. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont encore jeunes (McGo en revanche…). Enfin, Lupin, je comprends, il est sympa, mais l'autre…Je sais pas. En tous cas, je rêve qu'un jour, Mr Lupin me dise qu'il veut me donner un cours particulier, très particulier. Qu'il me dise que je serai son éromène, son amoureux, et que lui sera mon éraste, et qu'il va m'apprendre des choses. Parce que même s'il est encore jeune, il est adulte, et il sait des choses, et moi pas. Et puis, il a un visage si doux, avec ses yeux dorés…

Rogue n'est pas beau du tout, et il est détestable. Mais justement, des fois, je me dis qu'il cache bien son jeu, et qu'il pourrait me faire des trucs supers et que je ne soupçonne pas. J'aurais hâte de découvrir la face cachée de sa lune.

Mais bon, au-delà de toute cette jungle, il y a toujours ses deux yeux argentés qui surplombent tout.

Car ces gens, ils ne sont tous pas aussi beaux que ça. Y'en a que je ne voudrais jamais voir nus. Hermione et ses grandes dents, c'est assez moche, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aimerait pas qu'elle me cajole un peu. Puis, voilà, c'est ça, j'ai envie de contact : je veux me nicher dans leurs bras, à tous.

Et je voudrais bien qu'il s'en trouve au moins un parmi eux que j'aime et qui m'aime.

Parce que j'ai peur, je ne dois pas être tout a fait normal de vouloir ce genre de choses. Moi, je suis sans arrêt dans l'ombre des autres, alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que mes désirs entrent en compte, de toutes façons, on fait tellement peu attention à moi…Ils s'en foutent. Voilà.

Je suis juste un garçon de plus sur Terre, je ne suis ni très beau, ni très intelligent, ni rien. Je suis juste moi, et j'aime les filles. Et les garçons. Qui pourraient dire « non ». Et ceux qui ne disent pas «non», ils seraient encore fichus de me rejeter parce que je dis «oui» aussi aux filles.

Comme lui.

Lui, je sais qu'il aime les garçons. Mais voilà, il n'aime pas les filles. Et c'est le problème inverse de celui que me pose Harry. Parce que Harry n'aime que les filles, alors c'est râpé pour moi. Et c'est doublement râpé quand les garçons qui aiment les garçons n'aiment pas les garçons qui aiment les filles et les garçons, vous suivez ?

Je le verrais bien nu, lui. Et je pense parfois qu'il cherche mon regard avec ses yeux d'orage. Mais je n'ose pas le lui dire. Je ne lui parle que pour lui dire que je le déteste, et lui il fait pareil. C'est très compliqué entre nous.

Parce que malgré toutes les filles et tous les garçons que je trouve à mon goût, que j'embrasserais bien, il n'y en a aucun et aucune qui a des yeux comme ça, des yeux qui me donnent l'impression que je suis tout nu, sans protection, juste avec mes cheveux longs.

Je le croise, il me toise et je me sens pas à l'aise, comme si je me retrouvais en robe-longue, comme une fille, parce qu'il n'aimera pas une fille, et parce que je sens que tel que je suis, je ne lui plais pas, à lui et à son visage dans ses cheveux d'or blanc. Parce que je traine toujours avec les deux autres, et j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dire «Eh, tu te promènes encore avec ton fiancé et ta fiancée ?». Il ne comprend pas : je ne suis pas marié à eux, je ne suis pas que leur ombre, c'est de lui que je voudrais être le fiancé ! Il est si beau décrié, je voudrais le prendre par la main…

Ah…je le déteste, et je l'aime. Je lui trouve l'air charmant. Pas comme le Prince Charmant, lui, il n'existe pas, je l'ai juré. Non, Draco, il est juste charmant comme ça, comme je le devine, et il a l'allure stupéfiante. Juste la façon dont il relève le coin de sa bouche quand il fait un presque sourire. C'est joli.

Mais il est doué pour me détester, il s'applique vraiment, il s'outrage de me voir là, comme si ma présence le gênait. La sienne aussi me gêne, mais pas dans ce sens-là…

Pourquoi s'énerve-t-il quand il me voit comme ça ? Parce que j'ai l'air d'aimer Hermione ? Ou Harry ?

Pourtant, pour moi, ça ne compte pas, le sexe des gens. Draco pourrait être une fille, je m'en fous, il est bien comme ça. D'ailleurs, il pourrait nous apprendre qu'il est une fille et qu'il nous mentait depuis toujours, je m'en ficherais bien, il pourrait même être hermaphrodite ou asexué, je l'aimerait toujours. Parce que c'est lui, et que ses yeux me pétrifient jusqu'au fond de moi.

Mais quand je le vois comme ça, seule la haine est palpable, et il y a sans doute d'autres raisons (stupides) : nos familles qui ne s'aiment pas et blablabla…moi, je suis fatigué de tout ça ! J'aime ce garçon aux cheveux blonds, et puis c'est tout. Les autres garçons ne nous aiment pas, pour ça, ils sont mal à l'aise quand ils nous voient comme ça. Et toutes les filles sont toutes excitées, elles nous trouvent mignons. Mais tout ça, je m'en fiche, j'aime juste ce garçon.

J'aimerais qu'il se laisse fondre un peu, qu'il me voit juste comme ça, et qu'il arrête de me dire :

—Non !

Il pourrait dire bien plus.

Ou bien moins.

Moi, je m'en fiche.

_Dans la rue, des tenues charmantes_

_Maquillé comme mon fiancé_

_Garçon, fille, l'allure stupéfiante_

_Habillé comme ma fiancée_

_Cheveux longs, cheveux blonds colorés_

_Toute nue dans une boîte en fer_

_Il est belle, il est beau décrié_

_L'outragé, mais j'en n'ai rien à faire_

_J'ai pas envie de la voir nue_

_J'ai pas envie de le voir nu_

_Et j'aime cette fille aux cheveux blonds_

_Et ce garçon qui pourrait dire "non"!_

_Et on se prend la main_

_Et on se prend la main_

_Une fille au masculin_

_Un garçon au féminin_

_Et eux ne valaient rien_

_Et eux ne valaient rien_

_Et on n'en a plus besoin_

_Et on n'en a plus besoin_

_Des visages dans des cheveux d'or_

_Qui…oublient leur vertu_

_"Mais c'est pas vrai"_

_Qu'ils ont l'air d'un conquistador_

_Asexués une fois dévêtus_

_Qui croire quand on les voit comme ça?_

_Excitant toutes les petites filles_

_Pourquoi on n'y croit plus comme ça?_

_Isolé dans un corps presqu'il_

_Et on se prend la main_

_Et on se prend la main_

_Une fille au masculin_

_Un garçon au féminin_

_Des robes longues pour tous les garçons_

_Habillés comme ma fiancée_

_Pour des filles sans contrefaçon_

_Maquillées comme mon fiancé_

_Le grand choc pour les plus vicieux_

_C'est bientôt la chasse aux sorcières_

_Ambigüe jusqu'au fond des yeux_

_Le retour de Jupiter_

_Et j'aime cette fille aux cheveux longs_

_Et ce garçon qui pourrait dire "non"!_

_J'ai pas envie de la voir nue_

_J'ai pas envie de le voir nu_

_Et on se prend la main_

_Et on se prend la main_

_Une fille au masculin_

_Un garçon au féminin_

_Et on se prend la main_

_Et on se prend la main_

_Une fille au masculin_

_Un garçon au féminin_

Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, hein, Draco ?

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Citation de Nicola Sirkis, lors du _Paradize Tour_ à Bercy, le 03 juin 2003.


End file.
